Dark Horizons
by out-foxed
Summary: Finally Updated! Project D meets a new team with skills rivaling their own.
1. Act 1

Disclaimer : You guys know the drill. I don't own Initial D  
  
Just the characters I created…..yada yada yada don't sue  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*emphasis*  
  
"speech"  
  
I think that should cover most of them  
  


Act 1

The core members of Project D were sitting around a table in a local Fukushima diner. Ryosuke calmly sipped his coffee while Keisuke, Nakazato, and Shingo examined the map that Kenta had spread out before them. Takumi had called earlier to say that he was going to miss the meeting. 

"There are seven passes in this area," Kenta named them, pointing to each one in turn. He then turned to the window, "people have been telling me that that one, Koto, is abandoned. It is barely used even in the daytime since the new highway was put in a few years ago. The government tends to neglect it so the road is in pretty bad shape. Or so I heard anyway."

"It's kind of far from any of the towns so I doubt people would take the extra time to go here when there are so many other passes close by. So that leaves only six passes for us to worry about," replied Nakazato.

"Worry? Who's worried? You might have a problem with that GT-R of your but me and my FD can beat anything," snorted Keisuke.

"Except a Hachi-Roku," retorted Shingo.

//Oh no their beginning to take sides// thought Ryosuke.

"Yeah the same Hachi-Roku that you tried to crash, you -" Kenta bit off the insult at a glance from Ryosuke. The others quickly followed suit. 

"So what's the next step?" asked Kenta trying to break the sudden silence that had surrounded the table.

"We'll watch the groups to see how they perform, then we can act accordingly," replied Ryosuke. He pointed to a pass at random. "We'll start here tomorrow and make our way north. Kenta, see what you can find out about these other groups."

That statement closed the meeting and they all began to head home taking the main highway. Unnoticed by all, were the faint sounds of engines being pushed to the limit coming from Koto Mountain.

************

At Koto's pass, six cars had gathered after racing each other to the peak. They all began to emerge from their cars. First to get out were a pair of twins, Vicky jumped out of her Murcielago while her brother Vic leaped out of his Diablo. They were always competing against each other. The rest of their team, Alex in her Viper, Rick in his Porsche and Chris a (sorry haven't chosen a car for him yet) departed their cars in a more dignified manner. Another woman got out of a black FC and walked towards them holding a stopwatch in hand. 

"You've all done great. I am actually surprised you guys were able to pick up the basics so quickly," she said smiling.

The team smiled proudly. "Well when you have the greatest car expert the world has to offer as a teacher, how can you not improve," replied one.

"Well now its time to step up the pace. You all have been training with me for 18 months and your skills are too similar for your battles to be worthwhile. It is time you tried your skills against other people."

"You're serious?" asked Vicky shocked. "You mean you want us to race other teams?"

"Not unless you guys don't think your ready."

"Aki we were just surprised at the timing. We've wanted to start racing other teams for a while but we were waiting for you to tell us that we were ready," replied Alex. "This is great! You mean we are really ready? This is going to be so much fun!"

Chris smiled at his teammate's enthusiasm.

"All right then. We'll meet here tomorrow at the usual time so make sure you get lots of sleep and fill up your tanks."

"Yes mother," laughed the twins getting into their cars. "Really Aki you think we'd forget something like that?"

Aki smiled as everyone got into their cars and raced down the hill. 

//I wonder who will win tonight?//

She stood at the edge of the platform in time to see Chris reach the highway first.

//Good. He needs to win every once in a while// she thought getting into her car. //Guess it's time for me to head back too.//

Aki gunned her engine and managed to make it down the mountain in half the time it took the other cars. Aki smiled. //They still have a long way to go before they can catch me//.


	2. Act 2

Act 2

It is nearing 3 am in the Takahashi residence and Ryosuke was up working on racing simulations for the upcoming battles in Fukushima. He looks up as Keisuke walks into his room wearing a tank top and sweats, in other words the usual bedtime wear.

"Bro, what are you doing up so late?" Keisuke yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to bed Keisuke, I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now you need some sleep, we have to leave early in the morning," Ryosuke replied. 

Keisuke was too tired to argue and mumbled something as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Ryosuke listened as his younger brother stumbled into his room tripping over everything on the floor. A soft thud followed by a curse indicated that Keisuke had once again misjudged the placement of his bed and stubbed his toe. Ryosuke smiled, maybe this time he'll clean it up, and went back to his simulations.

******

The next day the Takahashis went to look over the first pass in Ryosuke FC, Keisuke was riding shotgun so they could discuss the course. Going uphill Keisuke got his first look at the pass.

"It's pretty steep, probably more than Akina or Akagi, eh bro?"

Ryosuke nodded. "Yet the turns are not as sharp as what we are used to. This course is ideal for speed cars with high horsepower and rev speeds."

As if to prove his point a red blur rocketed past them in the next corner. Keisuke spotted it first. 

"Hey bro, did you see that car?"

Ryosuke looked back and got a look a its tail lights before it rounded the next corner. "I don't recognize the configuration. It's probably an import."

"Hm, so some rich guy's toy, all show and no skill." 

Ryosuke smiled and pulled his car over. "We'll wait here for everyone else."

*****

In the evening, the Dark Horizons met at Koto pass. The twins were pulling up their Lamborghinis beside the others. 

"You're late," stated Aki.

"Sorry Aki, we were hungry so we stopped for take-out." The group laughed as the twins blushed. 

"How many times do you guys eat in a day?" asked Chris smiling. "That would have been your ninth meal I do believe."

"Come on Chris," whined Vicky, "it was more like our sixth."

Aki put her hand on her head. "I can't believe you two. Ok whose idea was it to stop?"

Each twin pointed at the other making the team burst out into more laughter.

"All right, that's enough," smiled Aki. "I think they've had enough of being laughed at. It's time to get on with the meeting." She pulled out a map and everyone gathered around to look. "These are the passes I think we should check out."

"Already got you covered."

"What?" Aki stares at Alex. 

"I checked this place out today," she said pointing to a name, "and I wasn't the only one. It looked as though another team was scouting it as well so it wasn't a local."

"So why don't we just wait for that group to find us here. Then we would have no chance of losing," said Rick.

"The only problem is that people don't believe that there is a team here so they have no reason to come," stated Aki as she turned back to the map.

Rick was angry. He hated it when Aki shot him down like that in front of the others. None of his other driving instructors had ever spoken that way to him for a complaint by him to his father would find them out of a job. It didn't work that way with Aki though. She was hired by a variety of different manufactures to train promising drivers and the only way Rick got in was through his father's connections within his company. She would not lose her position if he complained, rather his father might actually side with her instead.

//One day I'll make her see….//

"Ok, how about this one?" Aki pointed to a pass. "It's close to here plus we don't have to worry about interference from other teams. You guys aren't ready to become 'famous' yet."

Everyone in the team agreed except Rick. He wanted to be known, to become famous, that's why he began racing in the first place yet he didn't say anything and kept looking at the ground.

"So agreed, we can check out the pass and challenge the team?" 

They all nodded. 

"Then I'll go tomorrow and make the challenge for next Saturday," said Aki folding the map.

"So soon?" Chris was nervous.

Aki smiled at him. "Who wants to go with me tomorrow?"

Only Alex agreed.

"I take it, the rest of you want to sleep in then?"

The twins nodded.

"Fine then. Tomorrow's a rest day. Alex I'll see you here tomorrow morning." With that the meeting ended and everyone went back to the motel where they were staying.

*******

The same night on a different mountain, Ryosuke and Keisuke waited for the other Project D members to arrive. Kenta showed up first.

"I heard that this team usually practices as a group on Fridays and they leave their races for Saturday nights," said Kenta as he walked up.

"That's perfect for your plans, right bro."

"Yes, it's good that these things work out," Ryosuke smiled.

The next to show up was Shingo. Kenta tried to tell more but Ryosuke's cell phone went off. 

"Yes. That's right. I see. No don't worry about it."

Keisuke looked questioningly at his older brother.

"It was Takumi, he can't make it tonight but he will be here for Saturday. His manager needs him for a rush delivery."

Satisfied with the answer, Keisuke turned to Shingo. "So where's your partner?"

Shingo glared at him. "He's not my partner. He isn't even my friend."

Keisuke smiled. It was so easy to bait them about this subject. However Ryosuke wasn't nearly as pleased with the answer. Shingo quickly explained Nakazato's absence. 

"He got me to convince my friend Sayuki, you know, one of Usui's Sil-Eighty drivers, to go on a date with him." 

No one replied to that. The idea of Nakazato on a date was much too shocking.

Cars began to appear around the bend. Kenta pointed out the rear sticker on one of the cars. It spelled out the name Tsunami indicating one of the teams that frequented this pass. The members of Project D watched as the cars raced up and down the road. 

"Well Keisuke, what do you think?" asked Ryosuke.

"Some are good, but there aren't that many. Maybe we should go see who the leader of this outfit is."

Ryosuke agreed and got into his car. "Come on Keisuke. Let's go find out who thinks they're the best." Keisuke smiled and jumped into the passenger seat.

They head towards the peak followed by Kenta and Shingo, and as they round a corner a black car suddenly appears in front of them. Before they have time to react, the car drifts past on the outside almost scraping all three cars. It happened so fast that none of them had time to register what kind of car it was before it drove out of sight.

"Bro should we follow?"

"No it's too late to catch up to it now. Someone at the top might know who it was though."

They continued to make their way to the top. Upon reaching the peak they had gained the attention of the rival teams.

"Who claims to be the fastest on this pass?" asked Keisuke settling into his role of the challenger. 

One of the guys stepped forward. "I'm Ryo, the leader of the Tsunamis. What can I do for you?"

"We would like to arrange a race with you for this Saturday," replied Keisuke.

"I see no problem with that. We were waiting for a good race anyway." His team nodded.

"Good then its agreed." They began to head back to their cars when Keisuke posed one more question. "Was there a black car hanging around here today?"

Ryo looked at his team before nodding. "Yeah, but no one got a close enough look to see what make it was."

"Thanks anyway," he replied getting into the white FC. "hey bro, do you think they are lying?"

"No, they want to know as much as we do," Ryosuke stated and headed towards home.

******

Aki went to check out the possibility of a battle with a team called Tsunami. She arrived early and managed to grab a spot where she wouldn't be noticed as much. She sat on the hood of her black FC and watched the racers. 

//Hmm, some have potential, and a few are pretty good.// 

She watched them come up again before getting into her car and heading downhill. 

//I probably won't race this time. The others will do fine, their skill are definitely up to par.//

She drove quickly getting the feel of the pass. As she was approaching a corner she saw lights flash.

//Shit, cars. About three of them at the next corner.//

She calculated.

//If I speed up, I won't hit them.//

As she rounds the corner Aki preformed a full drift without crossing the center line on the road, and manages to pass them. Something shocked her.

"The one – the one in front is good. Really good." 


	3. Act 3

Act 3 

It was almost noon of the following day on Koto pass. For a change everyone arrived at the meeting on time. 

"Since we're all here," Aki began, "we can take care of business and then practice. Understood? Yes Vic?"

Vic put down his hand. "Can we eat while we talk?"

"Hey I like that idea," seconded his sister.

They all laughed.

"Well, it is almost lunch…." Chris started.

"Very well Victor," sighed Aki. "Ok Alex I think it's your turn to go."

"You sure?" she asked. 

They all nodded in reply. 

"Great so what are the orders?", she asked pulling out some paper and began to take down their orders. "Hmm tofu and sushi. This could get expensive. You guys all owe me later," she said getting into her car. 

Aki watches as Alex speeds away in her red Viper. "Ok guys its time for a little mechanics lesson." 

*******

Keisuke and Ryosuke were about to head home. They had come back to this district in hope of learning more about the mystery car they saw last night. Ryosuke was getting frustrated. No one seemed to know anything about it.

"Hey bro, I'm going to stop by the convenience store for some snacks. Want anything?" 

"No thanks, I'm going to go check out the gas station to see if they know anything about the black car. Just meet me there when you're done."

With that the two brothers got into their cars and drove into town.

Keisuke saw a small coffee shop beside the convenience store. 

//hmm a coffee might be good right about now.//

He didn't have to wait long. As soon as he was seated a young girl rushed up to take his order. He drank his coffee while looking out the window at passing traffic.

//You never know. I might be lucky and the ghost car will stop right outside the store.// 

Keisuke laughed at himself.

//If only things were that easy.//

Taking another sip of his coffee, he watched as an exotic red car pulled up in front of the restaurant across the street. There was something familiar about it. A redheaded woman got out of the driver's seat and rushed into the store.

//It looks a lot like the one we passed on the road a few days ago.//

As Keisuke admired the sleek design his eyes came across a sticker.

//Dark Horizons? Never heard of them. Yet maybe the black car is part of their team. I definitely didn't see any of those stickers last night.//

Keisuke grabbed his phone. "Hey bro, it's me. How quickly can you get here? The car from the other day just showed up. No not the black, the exotic. It looks as though it is part of a team. Maybe the black one is one of theirs," Keisuke paused. The redhead was about to leave the store. "Just hurry up, I'll try to stall."

Keisuke dropped some money onto the table and left the coffee shop. He rushed across the street just in time to intercept Alex as she was leaving the restaurant her arms filled with bags.

"Hi."

Alex looked over the top large paper bag to see a blonde man about her age. "Hi"

"Need some help?"

"No thanks, I've got it."

Keisuke couldn't think of anything to say.

"My name's Keisuke Takahashi, what's yours?"

Alex's green eyes flashed in recognition before she ducked her head back behind the bag.

"I'm sorry, Keisuke but I'm running late. Thanks for the offer," replied Alex managing to make her way around him and to her car. She kicked open her car door and placed the food on the passenger seat.

Keisuke tried to stall a bit more. "You know it's impolite not to introduce yourself after someone else has."

She sighed, "if I tell you will you stop pestering me?" at his not she stated simply, "the name's Alex," and pulled out of the driveway.

Ryosuke saw her leaving the parking lot and stopped to let Keisuke into the car. They followed Alex at a distance until she turned onto the road leading to Koto pass.

"I thought this place was abandoned," said Keisuke as he watched Alex drive up the pass.

"Apparently not," Ryosuke replied.

********

At the top of the pass, Aki paced back and forth looking at her watch.

//She's late//

Aki had a strange feeling. She turned to her team sprawled out on the grass.

"Guys, get into your cars and wait until I come back. When I return if I flash my lights I want you to haul ass back to the motel by the back road. Got it?" They nodded. "That means now," she said as she got into her FC. 

She drove partway down the mountain to where the construction crew had left a large billboard. Parking behind it she could watch the road without being seen. Not too much later she saw the Viper making it's way to the peak. Far behind it was a white FC.

She swore under her breath. "Not him again." The white FC was the same one from last night's near accident. "I don't want them to meet my team just yet."

Alex drove by and Aki pulled out behind her signaling her to go faster at the same time. They both sped quickly to the top and signaling their teammates to began to make their way down the back road. They all left leaving no traces behind.

******

As Ryosuke drove up Koto pass he analyzed the road. //Kenta was wrong. The reason no one uses this road is because it was never finished. It looks as though they found an easier way over the neighboring pass.// 

When they reached the peak, Keisuke stepped out of the car. 

"Hey bro, we just ran out of road," Keisuke got out of the car and walked to the end of the pavement, all he before him was forest. "I don't understand. We both saw her come up here, and I don't see any other way down." He looked at his brother. "You don't think it was a ghost, do you?"

"Keisuke don't be a moron. Why would a ghost need food?"

Keisuke shrugged. Ryosuke walked around on the pavement. He noticed some tire marks, freshly made.

//It looks like there were about four cars here. But where did they go?// 

Ryosuke was puzzled. 

//What is going on here?//


	4. Act 4

Act 4

It was Saturday night and a crowd had gathered to see the race between the Tsunamis and Project D. The two teams gathered at the top, including Takumi who made it early for a change. They were huddled together over the hood of the FC waiting to hear Ryosuke's plan of attack. 

"The one racing on the downhill is pretty good, but he has some weaknesses. Specifically in cornering," Ryosuke was saying.

"So, ah, who should race this time?" Takumi asked. He hoped it wasn't going to be him. Although Ryosuke said that this guy was good, Takumi knew that he would have no problems beating him with the new engine. "I think Keisuke should drive."

"What? Why me?"

"That's a good point Fujiwara, Keisuke you already have the cornering skills needed but you need to analyze you opponent this time and find out what the problem with his corners are. It will help you later," Ryosuke replied.

"Fine with me, you know how I love a challenge. Besides I have one of the better track records, unlike someone we know," said Keisuke looking at the 32 driver.

"Look brat – "

"Keisuke knock it off and get to the starting line." 

After Keisuke had left Ryosuke looked towards the galleries. "Not that many people tonight."

One of the fans looked over at him. "You mean you didn't hear?" he continued when Ryosuke gave him a blank expression. "There is another race tonight on Hikotima pass, you know the one closest to Koto so most of them went over there. Apparently there are a lot of foreign cars involved."

Ryosuke's thoughts were running wild. He totally missed the countdown that started his brother's race.

//Could it be that the girl was part of this team and that they have been hiding themselves from the other groups. This is probably the first time they came out, otherwise word would have gotten out. Even I would have heard of a team made entirely of exotic cars back home if they had come out earlier. I better find out what happened with the other race.//

*******

At Hikotima pass, The Dark Horizons appeared to race the home team, The Pit Vipers. Alex was scowling, //maybe I should show them what a Viper can do.//

Like at the Tsunami's pass, the crowd was about half the size it normally was. Aki had counted on the other race to split up the number of people on the hill. The less witnesses the better. She had heard that the Takahashi brothers from the Redsuns headed that group and she wanted to avoid their attention as much as possible. She looked at her team. 

"Ok, we do this fast and powerful. I want them left stunned and speechless." 

They all nodded.

"So who's going to race Aki?"

Aki thought. "Vicky should drive."

"What? You want me to be the first? I admit am pleased and all, but why me?"

"You have the quick reflexes required in a corner. On this course there are a lot and most of them are difficult. Just one after another all the way down."

Vicky shook her head.

"Trust me Vicky. Have I ever made you do anything you couldn't handled?"

Vicky looked into Aki's eyes. Something about her ice blue eyes always made Vicky feel that she could take on the world. 

"I'll do it."

"Good. Drive like you always do and you'll be fine."

Vicky got into her car and began moving it towards the starting line.

"Don't worry Vic," said Aki looking at the other twin as the race began, "she's going to win."

*******

On the other mountain, Keisuke's race was well underway. Keisuke took an early lead and had been holding his own throughout the race. He went around the corners at speeds his rival couldn't match and eventually lengthened the gap between them. But Keisuke's mind wasn't on the race but on a certain redhead with green eyes. He remembered how she had hid her face when he introduced himself and how she practically ran away from him. No one had ever acted that way towards him, especially girls. He kept remembering her name, Alex, which to him sounded like it should belong on a guy.

While he was trying to work out her peculiar reactions, his unconscious mind began to influence his driving. His hands and feet began to respond automatically to changes in his drifts causing them to become better, sharper. He past Takumi and Nakazato at the half way point. They quickly relayed their observations to Ryosuke at the mountains peak.

"What do you mean he's improved?" Ryosuke was saying over the radio. "How so?"

"The aura around him is much stronger than before," said Nakazato as if that should explain everything.

"But he seems to be occupied," added Takumi.

"What did you see?" asked Ryosuke.

Takumi blushed, no one ever asked his opinion on anything.

"He's improved but his counter steering needs a little work and…." he paused. "The reason he is doing so well is because his mind is on something else. His sub-conscious which is really the part that reacts during the drift has taken over."

"So your saying that he doesn't realize he's doing that well."

"Yah."

Nearing the end of the race, Keisuke finally began to think about the race. He came up on the next corner, too fast and lost the ideal line. The racer behind him got a little closer. Keisuke looked in his rear view mirror.

//When did I get so far ahead of him?//

The goal came up, the car behind made one last attempt to catch up by trying to over power Keisuke's car. However he didn't have a long enough straightaway and Keisuke easily past the finish before his rival, setting a new course record in the process.

//Bro will tell me what I did during that battle. Now that I think about it, that wasn't such a smart thing to do. I could have seriously screwed up by not keeping my mind on the race. I wonder what happened.//

******

Vicky was tense. She was in the lead but was scared of letting the team down if she lost. The guy behind her was fast. He was pushing her faster than she had ever thought of going before. She began to watch the road, with her eyes off the person behind her she began to notice something. All the turns were the same. The only difference was the speed at which to take them. Vicky pushed her speed up a notch. The turns became easier.

//No wonder, I've had problems with this car. The engine must be made purely for speed.// 

She pressed the gas pedal harder, and practically shot away from the LanEvo VI behind her. Yet he still managed to keep up with her, barely.

Aki, watching from the top with binoculars, was very happy.

"She finally figured it out. I was hoping this battle would help her."

The rest of the team turned and looked at her. 

"What do you mean? You had this planned?" asked Rick.

"Of course. I was a little worried when she was thinking about backing out earlier. I guess you could say I tricked her into it," she said smiling.

Everyone stared at her.

"How long have you been manipulating us?" Alex asked jokingly.

"Ever since I met you," smiled Aki sweetly.

Aki went back to watching the race. The LanEvo had pulled up beside Vicky yet he was still unable to pass her in the end.

"Looks like she won," relayed Aki. "It was close though, probably only a couple of inches. Ok, lets go get her and get out of here."

"Why?" asked Rick still a little peeved that Aki didn't choose him to race.

"There are some people I would like to avoid, for now anyway. It would be better if they didn't meet us just yet." She got into her car. And began to drive down to the base.

******

Ryosuke came down to the base to see his brother and Ryo talking.

"Hey Takahashi. That was a good match."

"Thanks Ryo."

"You know, you're the first person to beat me on my home course. Oh sorry," Ryo's phone began to ring. He answered and a few minutes later put it back in his pocket. "It appears as though challengers are getting lucky today. That was my friend over at Hikotima. Apparently his team was just defeated by a team made up of mostly exotic cars."

That grabbed the attention of both the Takahashi brothers. 

"What kind of car raced? What color?" asked Keisuke. 

Ryo called his friend back. 

"He didn't recognize the make, but that's not surprising, no one looks at those kinds of cars as ones we might face. He said it was a deep green colour."

Keisuke was disappointed, he was hoping that it was Alex's red car.

Ryosuke asked if the team left a name.

"The called themselves Dark Horizons, apparently they left soon after the race. No one knows where they went. Personally I would have expected them to stick around and brag. That's what most people do."

******

Alex had decided to throw a celebration party for Vicky's first win. She managed to drag Rick into town to by drinks while the twins went and bought chips and donuts. Kris and Aki met them all at Koto's peak with garbage bags and paper plates. A few hours later all but Chris and Aki were passed out on the grass. 

Aki turned to the African man beside her. "Well shall we take them back to the motel? If you want to take them back, I'll stay here to move their cars and pick up the garbage."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in the morning then. Good night Aki."

"Good night Chris."

As Chris left, Aki finished cleaning up the garbage and became to head to the motel, via the back road. Unfortunately, Aki missed picking up some beer bottles and cigarette butts tossed by Rick.

******

As Keisuke was about to get into his car, Ryosuke came up to him. 

"Keisuke, I want to check out Koto pass before we go. I have a hunch we might find something."

"Sure bro, but I'm coming."

Ryosuke just smiled and got into his FC. 

They drove to Koto's peak passing by four cars hidden behind a large billboard on the road. Getting out of their cars the brothers began to look around for something. Ryosuke noticed cigarette butts in the grass, the last one burning out just as he reached it.

//Just a little sooner and we might have seen them.// though Ryosuke.

Keisuke walked out of the bushes, "I found some beer cans. Looks like they had a little party."

"Probably celebrating their first win," replied Ryosuke.

They both looked up hearing the sound of an approaching car. A few seconds later a silver (whatever Chris' car is, I'll just call it a Ferrari until I think of a good car) drive though a small gap in the bushes. The car stopped as its headlights illuminated the two figures in the clearing. Before it had a chance to recover the Takahashis jumped in their cars preparing to follow it. Realizing what was going to happen the silver car did a quick J-turn and raced back the way it came.

Following it through the bush, Ryosuke began to see how the trail had remained so well hidden. The back trail was an old logging road that would have connected it to the new highway on the front. The construction was halted before the two roads met, so there was still some undergrowth to drive through before the cars hit the dirt street. Ryosuke caught sight of the silver Ferrari making his way down the path.

//He's good. But he's not the one from the race at Hikotima.//


	5. Act 5

Act 5

After dropping off his friends at the hotel, Chris headed back to the mountain. He had given his wallet to Alex when she went to go buy drinks and since he could not find it on her, he assumed she left it in her car. He saw Aki at the base of the back road and stopped.

"Did you forget something?"

"I think Alex left my wallet in her car."

"She probably did. Here's her keys," said Aki passing them to Chris. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Yeah and if your not tired, do you mind going over that theory you explained last week? I thought it over and I still can't quite grasp it."

"Sure, Chris. I'll wait for you here."

Chris continued to the peak. 

As he reached the top he stopped suddenly.

//What are they doing here? No one ever comes here?//

Chris watched as the two strangers jumped into their cars.

//Oh crap, they're going to follow me. But they are going to have to catch me first.// 

Chris pulled a quick 180 and raced back the way he came. 

//I'll have to pick up my wallet later.//

He looked in his rear view mirror.

//Oh they're good, they are managing to follow me. Maybe I should call Aki.//

Chris quickly slipped on his headset and pressed Aki's number. 

"Hi Aki, I have a little bit of a problem. I went to get my wallet when I found two guys snooping around. Yes they're following me," he said doing a hard drift on the dirt road. He looked back to see the white FC do the same thing. "No I can't lose them…..Alright I'll wait for you. Try not to show them any of my techniques? Ok I'll try, just get up here quick," he said hanging up the phone.

//Try not to show them any techniques……how am I supposed to do that….maybe if I drive badly enough they'll lose interest. Well its worth a try.// Chris thought as he began to let the rear of his car slide out.

********

Aki was leaning up against her car when she got a call from Chris. 

"What someone was there? And they're following you? Damn. No it's ok, I'll be there, try not to show them any of the techniques I showed you."

She hung up her phone and jumped into her car. There was a side road that crossed the back trail. If she took it she might be able to catch them. She raced up the road.

//I'm getting close, I can hear them coming down. Hmm if my calculations are correct I should appear right between Chris and the other cars.//

A bump appeared in the road ahead. Normally she avoided going over it but not tonight.

//I might as well make this dramatic.// she thought as she hit the lip. 

Her car flew through the air, landing right in front of the white FC. He had to swerve to avoid slamming into her car. She preformed the same move and they managed to avoid an accident. Keisuke right behind Ryosuke, slid his car to a stop as Aki finished her spin and raced down after Chris.

******

Ryosuke was watching Chris.

//What happened? He was driving fine until a few moments ago.//

He narrowed his eyes.

//What is he trying to do?//

Suddenly a car jumps onto the street right in front of him.

Its black coloring had blended perfectly with darkness of the forest. He swerved, barely avoiding the other vehicle.

"What the hell was that?" he said coming to a stop. 

//Maybe Keisuke was right,// he thought as he watched the two cars drive away. //Maybe it is a ghost. Don't be stupid Ryosuke, that was no ghost.//

He looked to where the cars disappeared.

//That was an FC.//

He got out of his car to see if Keisuke was all right.

******

Aki and Chris drove back to the hotel. Chris watched as Aki went to her room.

He looked in to see her pacing while Alex was still passed out on one of the beds.

"This is bad. How did he find out so quickly?"

Chris looked at her. "You knew who they were?"

"Yeah they are the Takahashi brothers from the Gunma area. But why they are up here I have no idea. I haven't hear of the Redsuns ever coming this far out of their district before."

"So those are the guys you were telling us about before."

"Yeah. The team isn't ready for that kind of a challenge yet. I was hoping that we wouldn't be found out until later. Much later." She flopped on her bed. "The only problem now is when we race on other passes, they will have someone watching for us."

"Don't worry Aki. You'll think of something," smiled Chris. "Maybe you should sleep on it."

"Maybe. Goodnight Chris," she said as he left the room.

******

The next morning, the Dark Horizons held a meeting at Koto pass.

"We have a problem," stated Aki. 

That caught everyone's attention.

"We somehow managed to attract the attention of another racing group."

"I don't see how that's a problem," replied Vic

"We can beat them easily," says Rich confidently.

"Its not that simple. This isn't one of the local groups, this one is from the Gunman area. In case you missed the last time I said it, that province has a lot of good racers. Better than the ones seen around here."

"So the guy I met at the store was one of them?" asked Alex.

"Yes, he followed you here and late last night they were seen up here again."

"They spotted me and followed me down the back trail. If Aki wasn't here I wouldn't have lost them," Chris added.

"The good news is that because you cars are imports, they have no practical experience in their capabilities. Some they might not have even heard of," Aki said looking at Vicky.

"Well which mountain are we going to attack next then?" asked Rick impatiently.

"I think we should go after the team they just raced. It might throw the Redsuns off by attacking so soon and at a course they have already been to." Said Vicky.

"That's a good point. But I want someone to scout the area first. It has to be a car that the Takahashis don't know about yet."

"I'll go."

"Fine, Rick, you go tonight and tell us about it tomorrow."

*******

Later that day, the Project D members meet at the diner near Koto pass. Unknown to them, Aki is also here taking a break. She has her car parked behind the store so the Takahashis don't see it as they come in. Keisuke, Ryosuke and Kenta walk into the diner and see the table Nakazato has saved. Shingo is off to the side trying to talk to a beautiful Japanese girl wearing yellow tinted glasses and cargo pants.

Keisuke sits down across from Nakazato. "What is he doing?" he says looking at Shingo.

"He's trying to pick her up for a date, but it doesn't seem to be working," he replies looking into his coffee.

Shingo eventually gives up and sits down with the rest of the group.

"Any luck?"

Shingo shakes his head. "No blew me off completely."

Kenta walked back to the table after giving a waitress their orders.

She looked at Shingo, then at the girl at the opposite table.

"So what's she like?" he asked smiling.

Shingo looked at her. "Scary."

They all looked at him.

"No I'm serious. I guess I was annoying her or something cause she looked right at me and I swear I got a chill. Her eyes don't help at all, they are this amazing blue, but it made that look she gave me all the more menacing."

A waiter came up and gave the group their orders.

"That's interesting," said Ryosuke drinking his coffee. "It's not everyday someone can intimidate you with just their eyes."

They all stared at him.

"Uh oh," said Kenta looking back at the girl.


	6. Act 6

Act 6

"Uh oh," said Kenta looking back at the girl.

The guys at the table look up to see one of the waiters talking to the girl. They could all see her becoming more and more annoyed. A few second later they say her take off her sunglasses and set them down by the pad of paper in front of her. She calmly she faces the waiter and grabs his tie. She pulls him down to her eye level. Keisuke and Ryosuke couldn't hear what she said, but it seems that the waiter got the point. When she let go he quickly left her table.

"Wow," said Nakazato stunned.

"Now I'm kind of glad she didn't want to go on a date with me. The last thing I need is another tomboy like Sayuki," Shingo glanced at Nakazato. "Why don't you try Tekeshi, she's your type."

He turned away without saying a word.

They all turned back to their meeting.

"Bro what's the plan going to be?"

"How about we race on this mountain," replied Ryosuke pointing at a pass on the map Kenta had just spread out.

"But bro, what about that group?"

Ryosuke slid his fingers over the map.

"They will most likely hit here or here," he said pointing to two passes, the second one being the mountain Keisuke last raced on.

"Are you sure? That's pretty far from where they raced last time."

Shingo and Nakazato looked confused.

"What racing group?"

Keisuke quickly filled them in and turned back to Ryosuke, "but bro why that pass?"

"Easy. It's based on strategy. Think about it Keisuke, if you were trying to avoid someone what would you do? Go where they don't expect you, or go where they do?"

"But they could pick any of the other hills as well," suggested Kenta.

"But that is leaving the outcome up to the chance that the person you are trying to avoid won't be there. If they want to avoid us they are going to go to a place we have already been." Ryosuke sat back to drink his coffee.

Everyone began to think over what he said. Kenta looked back to see the dark haired girl looking their way. Catching his gaze she turned back to her notebook.

"That lady was looking over here."

"Maybe she finds you cute Kenta," Keisuke laughed.

Kenta blushed and tried to change topics, "So why are you so interested in this group?"

"Because Keisuke likes one of the drivers," Ryosuke said smiling.

"BRO!"

A commotion at the other table grabs their attention. Keisuke watches as a redhead runs to the other girl's table. 

//Wait, isn't that Alex?//

The conversation was too low for him to hear, but he saw the other girl quickly pick up her things and the two made their way out of the diner. He glanced at Ryosuke.

"Well what are you waiting for Keisuke, let's go."

*********

After the Dark Horizon's meeting, Aki went into town for some tea. She took a seat by the window and pulled out a small notebook. Inside were some notes and equations that she had been working on. While writing she begins to notice some cars pulling into the driveway. 

//Hmm, an EG6 and an R32 with suspensions set up for racing.// 

She looked for a team sticker. Seeing it, her eyes narrowed.

//Night Kids from Gunma. What are they doing here?//

She looks back at her notebook as the two men walk in and grab a booth a few tables away. She hears one of them coming towards her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked sitting down.

"It is now," she replied.

Shingo laughed. "I noticed you were alone and thought you might need some company."

"Thanks but I like being alone."

Shingo tried again. "My name is Shingo Shoiji, I am a well know racer down in Gunma."

"No way, I didn't know that," Aki said, the sarcasm practically dripping from her tongue. "Now if you haven't taken the hint yet, I'm not interested." She stared at him. "You are becoming more and more annoying with every passing second you sit here, so why don't you just go sit with your friend."

Shingo took one look at her eyes and made his way back to his table. After making sure he wasn't going to make a second attempt, Aki went back to working on her equations. A few minutes later one of the other waiters came by. She could tell by the way he was approaching that he was going to try and ask her out.

"Would you like some more tea?"

//Why I haven't finished my other one.//

"No thank you."

"Some food?"

"No thanks."

"How about a piece of pie?"

Aki was getting pissed. "I said no thank you."

He kept on going. Aki took off her glasses and placed them beside her book. Reaching out quickly she grabbed the guy's tie and pulled him down to her eye level.

"What part of no didn't you understand? The N or the O?" she asked. "Now I'll let you go if you promise to leave me alone."

Hearing a weak yes, she let go. As the waiter ran off she put her glasses on and looked back out the window. Parked in the lot she saw a pair of RX7 and an S14. Looking over at Shingo's table she spots them.

//So those two know the Takahashi's. Is it possible that Ryosuke formed a new team?//

She glanced around the diner and then back at the group.

//I wonder if Takumi is with them.//

One of the guys looked her way. She quickly averted her gaze. A few minutes later she hears the front door flung open and sees Alex rushing towards her.

Alex stops in front of her table out of breath. "Why did you turn off your cell?"

"Because I wanted to be alone. Why what's wrong?"

"Trouble. Rick is going to challenging the Tsunamis."

"He's only supposed to be checking them out. That bastard, I am really beginning to lose my patience with him." She was pissed. This whole day had been going wrong. Aki dropped some money onto the table. "Let's go before it's too late."

Both women quickly left the diner and got into their cars and were so preoccupied that they didn't notice the two people following them out.

********

Ryosuke watched as the two cars swerved in and out of traffic. Keisuke was slightly behind him.

//Better than expected,// thought Ryosuke watching the black FC. // I wonder where they're headed.//

The two women took the next exit off the freeway and headed for Komotiri Pass, the Tsunami's home course. Ryosuke smiled, it was one of the passes he had predicted they would hit. Fifteen minutes later, they reached the base. Alex turned onto a dirt side road. Continuing to follow Aki, Ryosuke failed to notice a blue car sitting in the local park. Vic called Alex warning her of the two Mazda's making their way up the mountain.

*******

Aki raced to Komotiri pass, hoping Alex would be able to follow her. She watched as Alex pulled up beside Vicky's who sighed in relief as Aki drove past.

"I'm glad you managed to find her before Rick did something stupid," she said.

"I'm glad you called me first and didn't try and stop him yourself. I don't think Rick would listen to anybody except her anyway," replied Alex.

Back at the top, Rick and one of the Tsunami members were lined up at the start when Aki showed up. She put her car into a skid and blocked Rick's car. She got out of her car and walked to his window.

"Rick, get back to the motel."

"But-"

"Now. I'll deal with your insolence later. Right now I have to clean up the mess you made."

Looking over at the other car after she saw him making his way down the hill. Aki inwardly smiled; apparently the other driver was also getting a lecture. She waited until it was over. Glancing around she noticed a few guys on bikes, looking over at the exchange.

"I take it you're the team leader?" she asked the blonde after he had finished admonishing the other driver. 

"Yeah, name's Ryo."

"Aki. I just wanted to apologize for my teammate's behavior and I hope it won't spoil any further relations between our teams."

He laughed. "It's no problem. If I was here earlier I would have stopped it myself, but apparently some people in my team are still a little immature."

Aki smiled. "Well I admit I sent my guy here to check you guys out. Mainly to see if you would like to organize a battle for the coming Saturday."

"I'd love to."

"Oh but could I ask a favor? My team is still very new to the racing world and they are not used to large crowds."

"So you want me to keep this fairly low profile? I don't see a problem with that."

"Thanks Ryo," said Aki getting back into her car. "I'll see you Saturday.

Just as she was about to pull out her phone rang.

"Aki, it's Alex. The Takahashi's just showed up."

Aki quickly hung up the phone and floored it. She passed the brothers soon after.

//Shit, too close. I don't have enough speed yet to lose them.//

She glanced in her mirror to see Ryosuke pull a quick J-turn and begin to chase after her. His brother wasn't too far behind.

******

As Ryosuke drove up the mountain he saw a muddy yellow colored car fly past. A few minutes later it was followed by the black FC. Ryosuke reacted quickly and did a quick 180 in an attempt to catch Aki's car. Keisuke also preformed the same move but could not match the speed of his older brother. Ryosuke began analyzing her driving.

//Impressive. She handles her car extremely well.//

The black FC began to pick up it's pace. Ryosuke was getting nervous. She was taking these corners extremely fast. Ryosuke was beginning to have trouble keeping up.

//The speed is unnatural. No engine I know can generate this much power, not even Takumi's.//

Aki began to pull away, yet when Ryosuke tried to increase his pace, he noticed her slowing down. She decreased her speed so slightly that most people wouldn't have noticed it. His eyes narrowed.

//She isn't driving seriously. Strange, it's as if she wants me to keep up with her.//

*******

Keisuke watched as both the FCs went faster, he could see himself falling father and farther behind after every corner. 

//What is she? I thought no one could except Takumi could drive as good as my brother.//

They pulled a little farther away. Eventually he couldn't see them anymore.

//Oh I'm really impressed. I didn't know bro could drive that fast, especially since he isn't even driving seriously.//

*******

Aki looked back to see the two brothers following. 

//This might be bad. I could probably lose the FD, but his brother poses a problem.//

She grabbed her cell as she increased he speed by another few notches.

"Alex leave now with the others. Yes meet me at that place."

She increased her speed once more but looking back she realized she still hadn't lost her follower. She smiled as an idea came to her.

//Ok white comet, lets see how well you fly.//

The lower part of this road had a bridge spanning a highway.

//Alex is going to have a fit,// she thought, calculating the trajectory of her jump. //But dad always said I inherited mom's wild streak.//

She waited for the bridge to come up. 

//Wait, I want the other one to see this. The more the merrier as they all say.//

She turned right onto the dirt road that Alex and Vicky had been on earlier. Trying not to lose her, Ryosuke followed. They began to race uphill when Ryosuke found himself back on pavement. 

//What the hell is she doing?//

Aki picked up speed. After a few corners she saw what she was looking for. She flashed her high beams and laughed at Keisuke's dumbfounded face as she drove by. Aki curbed her speed so that he could keep up, she was becoming more excited with each passing moment.

//This will be something they won't soon forget. Too bad the rest of my team can't see this.// She thought for a moment. //My mechanic is going to flip.//

The bridge came up and Aki aimed her car straight for the space between the guardrail and the bridge. She floored her foot and the black FC launched forward into thin air. Her car flew over the pass landing hard on the bottom road. Sparks flew as the bed of the car scrapped the pavement. Aki looked back.

//I didn't think they would follow// she thought looking back at the Takahashi brothers stopped on the bridge above her.

She smiled. Although she had just destroyed the shocks in her car, she had enjoyed every second of it.

*******

Ryosuke and Keisuke slid to a top after Aki launched herself off the bridge. Both brothers got out of their cars and looked over the edge.

"I can't believe she just did that. You're not supposed to be able to do that," said Keisuke stunned.

Ryosuke just stood there shocked.

"This might cause a problem for her race on Saturday. They can't back out since they made the challenge," Keisuke continued. 

"But we might be able to track her down now," said Ryosuke thoughtfully as he watched Aki drive away. "She is going to have to go somewhere to get that car fixed and I might be able to find out where."


	7. Act 7

Act 7

Aki slowly made her way back to the motel, trying to spare her car any more damage. She parked it in the front and went to her room to get ready for bed. She glanced around the room. Alex hadn't come back yet.

Aki lay down on her bed and thought about what to do about Saturday's race. The Takahashis would be there, there was no doubt about that, yet she didn't want to have a race in front of them and she couldn't back out of her challenge. Aki thought over her brief interaction with the Tsunamis.

//If I'm right, that team is a mix of cars and motorcycles. Well now that my car is out of commission, I could race using my bike instead of sending one of the guys. That would be ideal. The Takahashis could come and they wouldn't know it was me. I'll go and see the Tsunamis tomorrow to clarify the details of the race, after I take care of my car.//

She drifted to sleep thinking that the day had not gone that badly after all.

*******

The next morning, Aki got up and made some tea. Opening her door she found everyone gathered around her car. Alex notices her and tosses her the morning paper. On the front page was a headline about a black FC jumping a bridge. She looked back at her team to see them staring at her.

"What? You act like this is a bad thing."

"Of course it's bad. You could have been KILLED!"

"Calm down Alex. As you can see I'm perfectly fine. I just have to take my baby to Tokyo and have Masashi (The mechanic who installed Takumi's new engine) fix her up. Besides this helps us. That race group was also made up of motorcycles."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Vic.

"Nothing really. You guys don't have to come to the race. Take the night off if you want," replied Aki walking to the end of the driveway.

Alex and Chris followed her.

"You have a plan?" asked the tall African.

"Yep. I race on my bike and the Takahashi's won't know it's me. Especially if I keep my helmet on."

A tow truck drove into the motel parking lot.

"Sorry guys, I have to go, my ride's here."

Aki jumped into the passenger seat as the operator hooked her car up. She gave him directions to a shop in Tokyo. When she got there she was greeted by Masashi.

"So what did you do this time?" he asked looking over her car.

"Oh nothing big. Just drove it over a bridge."

"So that was you. You realize it might take a while. I need to order special suspension springs and who knows how long that will take."

"Just do your best, that's all I'm asking. So where did you store my bike?"

"It's in the back under a blue cover, near some of the spare parts to your engines."

"Thanks, I'll stop by in a few days," she said grabbing her helmet and gloves from one of the shelves. She went to the back, got on her bike and began to head back to Komotiri Pass.

She reached the mountain soon after dark to see pairs of bikers racing up and down the pass. She quickly rode to the top, keeping an eye out for Ryo or anyone that looked like a possible team leader. About half way up the pass she saw a man surrounded by other bikers. Guessing that he might be one of the top riders she began to steer her bike in that direction. He saw her coming.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," replied Aki taking off her helmet. "I was here last night about a challenge."

"I remember you, you were the one talking to my brother Ryo. I thought you were planning on a car race though. That's his department."

"But I don't want a car race, and since your team is mixed….."

"You noticed huh? Most people don't. Your name was Aki wasn't it?"

"Yeah and yours?"

"Raymond." He looks at her bike. "Sure I'll race you. Same time on Saturday?"

"I'll see you there," she said putting on her helmet. She glanced at Raymond's bike before she headed back to the base.

//We'll see what my Ninja can do against a Samurai.//

Reaching the base she pulled out her cell. It was time that Rick learned a lesson on who was the boss.

*******

When Ryosuke got home, he headed straight for his computer to look up the maps of Komotiri Pass. He looked at all of them and he couldn't find any reference to any side road branching off from it. 

//So how did she know, unless she had been there before.//

He searched the Internet for any reference to a team called Dark Horizons. He was scrolling through the results when Keisuke walked in.

"Bro, I still can't believe she did that."

"But in doing that Keisuke, she ruined her car. I'm actually surprised she managed to drive away afterwards, but she is still left with no car to race with on Saturday."

"Maybe one of the others will race," said Keisuke leaving the room.

Ryosuke turned back to his computer; the only Dark Horizon results were related to a site on American movies.

//If she needs parts that means a garage or mechanic shop.//

He began checking garages that had made orders recently.

*******

Aki was waiting in the diner drinking her tea when Rick showed up. He sat down across from her.

"Do you know why you're here Rick?"

"Yes."

"Then explain it to me."

"I was supposed to scout the pass not make challenges to other groups."

Aki pulled out a few sheets of paper from her bag and tossed them in front of Rick.

"Recognize this?"

"It's my contract," replied Rick nervously.

"Read paragraph 4 beginning at line 3." He read the passage.

"You have violated that rule of the contract that you signed. You were fully aware of these rules before you signed on," Aki said pointing to his signature. "Now read the bottom, the fine print please."

While he read, Aki finished her tea. When he finished she took the contract back. 

"Now you have three choices. One: you stay on the team and follow the rules as outlined in the contract. Two: you can quit the team upon which you will be given your car reinstalled with a standard engine as a type of severance fee. Or three: you stay on the team, disobey again, upon which I have the right to do whatever I want with your car."

"But you can't, my dad won't allow you to-"

Aki slammed her hand on the table, stopping him in mid sentence.

"That contract was made with your father's approval. Over here I'm in charge, understand?" She got up. "By the way, you don't need to come tomorrow."

With that she left, leaving Rick alone to sulk over what happened.

Rick was pissed. Not even his parents had ever talked to him like that. He couldn't believe his father had given her permission to treat him this way.

//Fine. I'll follow her rules. For now anyway,// he thought as he left the store.

*******

Saturday night arrived. The team decided to carpool to the mountain in Vic's blue Diablo to watch the race. Rick went off on his own as usual. They parked at a corner about halfway down the pass. Aki had left earlier and was already at the top preparing for the race. She was talking to Raymond waiting for the galleries to fill up. It was slightly before ten when the Takahashis showed up. The made their way to a spot they had picked out earlier to watch the race while Kenta went to the top to scout around. Both teams did not notice each other standing across the road.

"It's going to start soon," Vic said looking at his watch.

"Isn't it going to be difficult for her to race if she doesn't have a car?" asked Vicky.

"No worries," smiled Alex. "Aki's got it covered."

The twins just looked at her questioningly.

The crowd became silent.

"I think the race just started," stated Chris.


	8. Act 8

Act 8

Aki arrived early at Komotiri Pass in order to have a friendly chat with Raymond before the race. They ended up talking about bike upgrades and mechanics, impressing each other with their knowledge. Just before they began to race, Aki noticed a car pull up. It was an orange S14, the same one she had noticed at the diner the day before. She watched as Kenta began too look around, confusion written on his face. Aki smiled, he was looking for their cars. It hadn't occurred to him that she could also ride. Raymond signaled to her. They were getting ready to race. Aki drove her royal blue Ninja to the start and watched as the count down began.

"3-2-1-0!"

She accelerated quickly, popping a wheelie to entertain the crowd. Raymond and her had a clean start; both were equal going into the first turn.

*******

The Takahashis arrived at the pass a few moments before the race was to start. Keisuke had sent Kenta earlier to look for signs of the Dark Horizons. They managed to find a spot near one of the hairpin corners. Ryosuke got out and stood near the guardrail. A few minutes later Keisuke joined him after talking to Kenta on his cell.

"So far, Kenta hasn't spotted them yet bro. You still think they will come?"

"They will. I just can't see her backing out of a challenge she made," Ryosuke replied looking across the road.

Ryosuke looked again. He could see a car parked in the shadows across the street, yet it was too dark for him to make out its color or model. He was about to go over for a closer look when Keisuke's cell went off.

"What? Are you sure? Ok, thanks." He hung up the phone. "Bro, Kenta says that their having a motorcycle race and that he doesn't see any Dark Horizon stickers at the top."

Ryosuke was silent.

//Could I have been wrong?//

******

Aki took the lead at the first corner, yet Raymond wasn't too far behind. Both of them were swapping positions around the first dozen corners or so. Aki would get the lead only to find Raymond slipping by as she exited. Both managed to get side by side during the straights and the lead would be determined by whoever happened to be on the inside of the turn. Aki smiled, she knew she could probably beat him, but her techniques on a bike were a bit rusty from many months of disuse. By the fifteenth turn she began to pick up the pace. Her turns became sharper as she leaned ever closer to the pavement. Sometimes, to close that her knee would scrape the cement and her body would rub against the guardrail.

//She's racing as though this were a track,// though Raymond. //She takes her turns as though the guardrail wasn't there, that's why she's so close to it. She probably only realizes it's there when she rubs up against it.//

Yet by doing so, Aki was slowly increasing the distance between them.

******

Vic's stomach began to growl. Chris heard and began to laugh.

"What hungry again?" At Vic's nod he smiled. "I'm glad I came prepared then," said Chris, heading towards Vic's trunk. He pulled out some sandwiches. "I'm surprised you two don't get fat eating the amount you do."

The twins shrug. "So I heard that Aki's race today was on motorcycles," said Vic. "Any truth to that?"

"What you mean you didn't know? Aki used to race both cars and bikes before she began training other people. Honestly I can't think of anything she hasn't tried concerning vehicles," replied Alex.

They all became quiet as they heard the approaching motorcycles. Across the road, Keisuke also stopped talking as he heard the sounds approaching.

"Keisuke look," said Ryosuke pointing.

Keisuke looked. A car was approaching the corner, if the bikes remained on their current line there would be a head on collision. He looked back to the two bikers, apparently they had seen the headlights for they were changing lanes so that they could pass the car on the outside of the turn. Keisuke narrowed his eyes, the red Samurai had slowed down while the blue Ninja continued at its current speed.

//He's going to slide out,// thought Keisuke.

Ryosuke was thinking the same thing. The blue bike was going too fast to make it around the turn.

**********

Aki noticed the approaching car. She quickly moved over into the outside lane, yet unlike Raymond she didn't slow down.

//I can make this turn. My bike is feeling so responsive tonight, I know I can make it,// she thought as she drew closer to the corner.

Aki began to lean deep into the corner. She tried to keep her legs as close to the bike as possible yet she still managed to rub her hip against asphalt. Her heart was beating like mad. She had never attempted to go this fast, even on the track and she was praying that her tires wouldn't slip on any loose gravel.

******

Ryosuke and Keisuke watched on in amazement as the Ninja's rider practically leaned his bike into the road. The car passed, only a few inches separated the rider's helmet from the car's wheels. The Samurai passed a few moments later, but at a much slower speed. There was no way he could close the distance between them before they passed the finish.

After the two bikes had gone out of sight, Keisuke looked up to see Alex and the rest of the Dark Horizons get into Vic's car and drive away. Alex had finally spotted Keisuke standing against the other guardrail. Ryosuke also saw Vic's car as it was leaving.

//So they did come after all.//

*******

At the bottom of the pass, Aki rolled her bike to a stop and Raymond wasn't too far behind. They both pulled their helmets off.

"That was a good race, Raymond. I honestly didn't think it would be this close."

Raymond smiled. "Yeah that was fun. I wouldn't mind a rematch."

"Maybe another time."

Just then Vic pulled up. "Aki they're here and probably right behind us."

As they drove off Aki turned back to Raymond.

"I'd love to talk more but there are some people coming that I'd like to avoid," she said putting her helmet back on.

"Understood, I won't tell them anything."

A few minutes later, Ryosuke drove up. He couldn't find any trace of the team.

*******

Aki met the team at the top of Koto pass the next morning. 

"This may be hard for some of you, but last night was our last race for a while. We have to head back to Tokyo." 

Everyone complained.

I know you don't want to go, but part of you contract says that you guys have to take the second test."

"Second test?" asked Rick.

"Yeah it's a timed run on a circuit track. We are heading back to Tokyo so you guys can have some practice on one before the test. If you guys pass, we continue training here in Japan, other wise we all go home. Sorry guys, I didn't want to put any pressure on you, but I thought you'd rather hear the truth. If you don't want to try just say so, but I'm sure you will all pass."

"Well we've come this far, why quit now?" replied Rick.

"I take it that you all agree?"

They all nodded.

"Good. The test is at the end of the month, so we have a few weeks to train on the Tokyo Raceway. The test takes place back in America. The companies haven't told me what track yet, but we will end up flying our cars there. When you guys pass, we fly back. Ok then, get some sleep, we head to Tokyo in the morning."


	9. Act 9

Act 9

Several days later, Ryosuke, Keisuke and Kenta met up in the diner at the base of Koto Mountain. Ryosuke, still obsessed with finding this group, had called a meeting in order to compile information. Ryosuke and Keisuke at one side of the booth while Kenta sat on the other.

"There are rumors that a group of strange cars tend to show up at a gas station near here about once a week," said Keisuke. "I only heard that from one person though, I can't find anyone else to back it up. The guy at the gas station said he hadn't seen any exotic cars, but that he only started working there a few days ago."

"I also heard a rumor that they were seen leaving this prefecture, moving south towards Tokyo, but I don't know if it's true or not yet. I'm still trying to get a hold of some people I know in Saitama to see if they know anything," added Kenta.

"While we're waiting Keisuke and I will check out this gas station. Call us if you hear anything," Ryosuke replied.

Keisuke and Ryosuke made their way to a gas station on the edge of town. Ryosuke was puzzled. This was probably one of the gas stations furthest from the pass. Why would they come here? His questions were answered soon after meeting the single attendant was working this late in the evening.

The attendant was a teenage boy of about sixteen. His father owned the station and usually left early on Friday nights in order to go out with his friends. He left his son to close up. The boy came out as Keisuke and Ryosuke drove in. Taking one look at Ryosuke's FC he immediately asked:

"Cool, I don't see many of your kind of cars. Do all of them come with a different engine or something?"

Keisuke looked at the kid strangely.

"No, why do you ask?" replied Ryosuke.

"Just that there's a black car that comes around usually that looks the same as yours, but it doesn't sound anything like this one."

That caught Ryosuke's attention.

"Has it been around recently?"

"No, not for a week now, but she used to come often with her friends."

"Can you describe them?" asked Keisuke.

"Sure, one had really red hair, her name's Alex. She told me she came from America. Her car looked really strange though. It was red and really big at the front, looked like it belonged in a spy movie or something," the kid laughed and checked the pump. 

Ryosuke looked at the kid. It was apparent now why the team went so far out of their way to get fuel. The kid was an idiot when it came to cars and it was unlikely that the other teams would ask him for information. The leader of this group was smart, very smart. Ryosuke smiled impressed. He listened as the kid continued.

"Then there was this African guy. I think he said he was from Cairo in Egypt. I thought that was pretty cool. He brought me pictures of where he lived once. He said that he used to wake up early each morning to watch the sun rise over the desert. He said that in the early morning the Nile looked silvery against the sand. His car was silver too by the way and then there were these two twins. A boy and a girl from somewhere in Europe I think. Italy maybe or was it Greece, anyway they had these cars that were super powerful, Vic, that's the guy, had a blue one and his sister Vicky had a green one. Actually their cars looked similar and what was really weird was that their doors opened up instead of out to the side. The guy's looked a lot like a formula one car with extra padding." The boy began to wash the windshields. "Then there was this other guy. He was really rude. He never talked to me but the other guys called him Rick. He had a yellow car."

"What about the FC, the one that looks like this one?" asked Keisuke pointing to his brother's car.

"Oh that's Aki's car. They told me that she was training them. I guess they are a racing team or something." He looked at the pump. "That will be 45 dollars."

Ryosuke paid the boy but before he left he asked the kid to give a message to Aki.

"Tell her that Ryosuke Takahashi would like to race her on Akagi."

********

Aki was sitting cross legged on a hotel bed in Tokyo typing away at her computer. She picked up her headset and tried to call Masashi for the tenth time that day. She let it ring for a few minutes and just as she was about to hang up, he answered.

" Finally, where were you? How do you expect to keep customers if you don't answer your phone?" asked Aki.

"Oh Aki, hi. I was busy."

"Sure, sure. About my car…."

"Almost done, only one more part needs to be delivered."

"Good, it should be done by the time I leave then."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah just for a month, then I'll be back." Her phone was beeping. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later, I have a call on the other line."

Masashi laughed, "always busy I see. Ok I'll see you later, bye." 

Aki hung up and answered the other line. It was Alex. She was looking to set up another party.

"Night club? Ok that sounds like fun. What time? Sure, I'll meet you at the Gold Dragon at ten."

******

At the Takahashi residence, Keisuke answered his front door to find Kenta standing there.

"Hey Kenta, what's up?"

"Some of us are going to a nightclub tonight, I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Sure, who's coming?"

"Shingo, Nakazato, one of the Sil-Eighty girls, I asked Takumi, but he wasn't interested."

"Big surprise," snorted Keisuke. "Yeah I'll go, you want to wait in here, I'm just going to change."

Keisuke came back from changing to find Kenta peeking into Ryosuke's room.

"What are you doing Kenta?"

Kenta looked up. "How long has he been like that?" Kenta asked quietly. 

Keisuke came over and saw Ryosuke staring intently at his computer screen. He shrugged. "Ever since the Dark Horizon's pulled that little disappearing act a few days ago. I haven't seen him leave his computer. It's not healthy but I haven't even managed to get him to take a break."

"Why don't we take him with us?" asked Kenta.

"Bro doesn't like those sort of places."

"Then we'll trick him. Come on Keisuke, it's for his own good."

Keisuke gave in walked into Ryosuke's room. "Hey bro, Kenta heard a rumor that the team would be at this place tonight. I'm going to check it out. Want to come?"

Ryosuke thought it over for a few seconds then got up and grabbed his jacket. Keisuke and Ryosuke followed Kenta to the Gold Dragon.

As they parked their cars, Keisuke was prepared for a verbal lecture from his brother.

//He's going to know that we lied,// he thought glancing over at his brother.

"Well what are we waiting for Keisuke? Are we going in or not?"

Keisuke was shocked. He was sure his brother would see the entrance to the club and just drive back home. But unlike Keisuke and Kenta, Ryosuke had seen a redheaded women make her way into the club just a few moments before.

********

Aki pulled up in front of the nightclub and saw her team waiting for her.

"Shall we?" Aki asked walking up to them.

They all nodded and went inside. After dropping their coats off at the coat check, the members of the Dark Horizons began to scatter. Rick went to talk with some girls he saw standing alone, while the twins headed up to the balcony. Alex, being the partier, headed straight into the crowd on the dance floor. Chris stood in the shadows watching people as the came in.

"Chris, want another one?" asked Aki pointing to the empty beer glass in his hand.

"Sure, Aki, thanks."

Aki made her way over to the bar. While Chris had been talking to Aki, Kenta, Ryosuke and Keisuke had slipped in. The others were already inside. Keisuke could see Nakazato in the corner with Sayuki and Shingo was on the dance floor, joined by Kenta a few minutes later. Ryosuke looked around and found a seat at the bar.

In the crowd Ryosuke missed Aki making her way to the bar, for he was trying to fend off the advances of a half a dozen girls that found him 'ohh so cute!'.

"Yo, Sakuya. A beer and a screwdriver please," yelled Aki over the noise. Sakuya was one of the regular bartenders at this club and he was dating Alex for a few months before they broke it off.

As she was waiting, she looked over to see the back of some guys head.

//What is he doing here dressed like that,// she thought looking at the guy's blazer and pants. She smiled at the problems he was having with the girls.

Sakuya saw her. "Don't tell me you're attracted to him too, Aki." He smiled at her mock look of horror.

"Oh please, you know I have more original ways of attracting some guy's attention."

"So what's the occasion?" he asked as he began to spot the rest of the Dark Horizon team.

"They have to take a racing test next week, so I guess they are trying to loosen up."

Ryosuke had finally managed to lose the interest of the girls, though they were still keeping an eye on him from a distance. He had picked up on the word's racing test and began to look around for who had said them. He noticed Alex make her way over to the dark haired girl he had seen in the diner.

"Come on Aki, dance with me," she said dragging Aki onto the floor.

//Aki. So that's her.// Before he could follow he lost sight of them in the crowd. 

In the mean time Aki had managed to pass off her drinks to Chris before being dragged into the center of the floor. Once there she obliged to Alex request and began to dance. The two of them together were getting a lot of attention.

When Ryosuke lost sight of them he looked up to the balcony.

//Maybe, I'll be able to see them from there.//

********

Rick was off to one side talking to two girls.

"Did you ladies know that I'm a street racer?"

"Really, wow." One of them giggled. "Have you won any races?"

"Of course, I even have my own team called the Dark Horizons."

The two giggled some more. Keisuke was behind Rick and overheard the exchange.

"Have you raced against the Redsuns? I heard that they were the best around here."

Rick laughed. "That's not true, I beat them just last week and I didn't even have to use half my skill. Their skill is really over rated."

Keisuke heard this blatant lie and got pissed. No one spoke that way about the Redsuns. He turned around and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about? You never raced us."

"Now don't be a sore loser," replied Rick turning back to the girls.

"I'm not going to stand around and be insulted by you. You could at least have the decency to apologize."

Rick turned back. This was his chance to prove himself to everyone. 

"I'll apologize, when you beat me in a race."

"Fine, at Akagi. Now," replied Keisuke angrily.

"Fine."

They both tossed their drinks and headed out the door. Kenta, standing across the room saw them leave. To far away to ask Keisuke what was happening he went to look for Ryosuke. Looking around he finally spotted him on the balcony.

Aki who was keeping an eye on Rick saw him leave. She signaled to Alex that she would meet her back at the hotel and then went after Rick.

******

Ryosuke made his way up the balcony that overlooked the dance floor. He found a spot next to the twins and began to scan for Alex and Aki. It was difficult to make them out a first for the lights and fog machines caused the area to look sort of hazy, yet soon they were surrounded by other people cheering them on. Ryosuke watched silently.

//I can't believe that those two are the best in the Dark Horizons,// He zeroed in on Aki, //or that she is their leader.//

Suddenly two people beside him began cheering.

"Alex go for it! Aki you rock!"

He turned to look at two twins. These must be the ones the boy was talking about. Over in the corner Ryosuke noticed someone else. He looked closer. The guy practically blended in with the shadows.

//And so there is another.//

Ryosuke began to look for Aki again. //I know she was just here. How does she manage to slip through my fingers every time I get close to her?//

"Ryosuke," said Kenta coming up beside him, out of breath.

"What happened?"

"Keisuke just left with some strange guy. I think they're going to battle."

"If they are, Keisuke would choose Akagi." Kenta nodded in agreement. "Kenta stay here and have some fun, I'll go check on Keisuke."

Ryosuke left Kenta standing on the balcony.

A few minutes later a girl came up to him.

"Hey man, want a drink?" asked Vicky.

Kenta took the offered glass and emptied it.


	10. Act 10

Act 10

Keisuke drove behind Rick as they both headed to the peak of Akagi, in order to study his car. Keisuke recognized it as the one he and Ryosuke had seen before they began casing Aki on Komotiri pass. He picked up his cell to call his brother but the line wouldn't go through. Keisuke wasn't that disturbed. Ryosuke would probably stop him if he knew. They wasted no time getting started when they got to the peak. Keisuke quickly pulled up his car beside Rick and signaled him to start. Rick smiled and dropped his hand. They were off.

Keisuke quickly took the lead, which Rick wasn't too happy about but he still managed to keep up until the half way marker. Keisuke looked back. 

//That guy has a good car, that's the only thing helping him. I guess all that boasting was bullshit. He can't even keep up with me in the corners.//

Keisuke pushed the pace and watched as Rick slipped just a little farther behind. Yet during the next straightaway he pulled back in behind the FD.

//He's faster on the straights but it's taking him more time to catch up, especially on the sharp corners.// 

********

Rick started the race off by dropping his hand. By the half way point, Keisuke was still in front and Rick was having more trouble keeping up with him.

//Shit. Here I boasted and that *boy* is better than me.// he thought flooring the pedal to catch Keisuke on the straight.

//I can't let the team find out or I would be the laughing stock.//

He chuckled.

//But if I create a little accident, no one has to know that I was losing. This is perfect. The next corner? No, preferably a high speed corner.//

Rick began plotting. He didn't care about skill anymore, he just needed to stay close to Keisuke until he made his move.

********

Aki got onto her bike and followed. She stayed behind them at a good distance.

//What is Rick thinking?//

She passed under a sign reading : Akagi Pass next exit.

//Of course, a race. That moron. He didn't even think that Keisuke might have a significant advantage racing on his home course. But he probably thought the engine would compensate. Well Rick, your chances of winning just went down to zero.//

She turned off the highway at the next exit and continued to the pass. She reached the base as the race began at the peak.

"Did two cars go by here?" she asked two guys hanging out at the base.

They nodded.

"Thanks, and by the way," she said looking thoughtfully up the road, "could you call a tow truck for me?"

After they agreed, she continued up the hill.

//They probably started racing already.//

*********

Ryosuke wasn't too far behind the group heading towards Akagi and he managed to make hit the base a few minutes after Aki.

//They probably started racing already. Should I stop them? Keisuke won't be happy if I do, but that was a rash thing he did.//

He looked ahead of him.

//A motorcyclist? Where have I seen that bike before?// Ryosuke easily caught up and stayed right behind it. //Not even phased by me being so close. The racer from Kotomiri pass. He's a little far from home.//

Then he heard the sounds of the race coming. Both he and the biker picked up their pace.

*******

Aki noticed headlights behind her.

//The white FC. How did he know?//

She snorted. //Of course he knew. His brother probably told him or that S14 kid.//

The FC caught up to her. No surprise, the car was better balanced around the corners. Aki began to hear the sounds of approaching cars, and the crunch of a car as it hit the guardrail. She sped up and noticed Rick's Porsche fly past.

//There's Rick meaning that Keisuke's car crashed.// she signaled to Ryosuke. //I hope he'll take the hint and stop Rick while I go check on his little brother.//

She continued up the road and saw Keisuke's FD.

*********

Keisuke entered the next corner at a steep angle, trying for a better exit speed, when Rick made his move. The Porsche rammed into the FD's back bumper causing it to go into a spin. Rick them passed and managed to hit the front fender as it came around. Keisuke braced himself. The fender hit with enough force to cause his car to roll. Keisuke's life flashed before his eyes. The force of the roll eventually landed the car back on four wheels yet the momentum had smashed the front into the guardrail further down the road. Rick drove on without a second glance. Keisuke slowly got out of his car and sat down on the pavement.

********

Aki saw the FD. It was a total wreck. The headlights on the bike illuminated Keisuke sitting by the driver side door. He looked towards the light blinking.

//Good if he can see me and move, he's not in any critical condition.//

She got off her bike and grabbed the first aid kit from under her seat. Walking over to him, she flips up her visor and bends down to examine his injuries. She looked at the cut across his forehead. It was bleeding pretty badly, but from personal experience she knew that scalp wounds often looked worse then they were.

"Can you look at me?" she asked after bandaging the cut. "Focus on my finger."

She moved her finger back and forth as Keisuke followed it with his eyes. Aki kept watching his looking at the pupil dilation. 

"Good, no concussion. You're lucky, that FD of yours was so well made. Many cars wouldn't have been able to handle that kind of a crash.

"Yeah, whatever."

Aki could hear the anger and pain in his voice. Most of it came from the anger over his car.

"I may not understand how you feel about your car, but it will be taken care of. I promise," Aki said, her voice hard and sincere. So much so that he believed her.

Aki stood back up and stretched out her hand.

"Can you stand?"

With her help, Keisuke made it onto his feet and over to her bike. As she was putting the first aid kit back, two sets of headlights appeared. It was Rick with Ryosuke practically herding him up the road.

//So he did block Rick's escape. That makes it easier on me.//

Rick pulled to a stop and got out of his car. Keisuke saw him and stormed over. He nailed Rick in the face and sent him reeling back against his car. Ryosuke pulled him off and dragged him towards his FC. Rick got up holding a broken nose to see a very pissed Aki in front of him. She calmly takes off her helmet and places it on the hood of the Porsche.

******

"Keisuke are you alright?" asked Ryosuke worriedly.

"Yeah bro I'm fine." Ryosuke just looked at the bandage on Keisuke's forehead. "I'm serious, bro. I really am fine. The biker patched it up when she got here."

They both turned to look at Aki who was now talking to Rick.

"I can't believe it. He's actually scared of her," smiled Keisuke.

"Keisuke, why id you come here to race?" asked Ryosuke a little peeved, now that he knew his brother wasn't hurt.

"Because he was bragging how he'd beaten us and how he was the leader of the Dark Horizons when we know for a fact that she is," Keisuke replied pointing back at Aki.

Ryosuke was silent as he watched Aki pull Rick off the hood of his car. Placing her helmet on the ground she took out a pocketknife and popped open the hood. A few seconds later she closed it and headed towards the Takahashis with her helmet in hand while Rick raced back and tried to fix whatever she had done to the engine. 

*******

Aki placed her helmet on the hood of his car before she even acknowledged his existence.

"Rick, that wasn't nice," she said in a flat voice.

He began to get scared. She had never spoken to anyone this way before, but then again she never had any reason to be this angry.

"Let me guess. Keisuke Takahashi overheard you bragging and called you on it. To try and save face you accepted a race that you knew I was against, just hoping that because I was distracted at the club, that I wouldn't find out." 

Rick tried to interrupt.

"I don't want to hear it. When you saw you were losing you resorted to cheating. Remember what I said in the diner?"

Rick nodded, his head bowed in shame.

"I'm invoking that right now. You are off the team and your car officially belongs to me. So get off my car," she said angrily.

Rick found himself being pulled off the car by the front of his shirt and he watched helplessly, the implications still not sinking in, as Aki began to cut wires in the engine.

Closing the knife, Aki shut the hood, picked her helmet off the ground and walked over the Takahashis. Before she had reached them she called back to Rick.

"I'd step away from that car, if I were you. It could become extremely hazardous to your health."

She continued walking to the white FC. Behind her, Rick's car began to smoke. The brothers were broken out of their shock by Aki's apology.

"I'm sorry for Rick's actions. I can assure you that the rest of my group does not act this way."

"So you're Aki." Aki was a little shocked that he knew her name.

"And you're the one that was being harassed at the bar," she smiled.

He smiled back. "And you were the one that was dancing."

Aki blushed. "I was hoping no one had seen that."

Just then a tow truck came around the corner.

She jumped up to the driver's window and handed him a card "Hey! I need the FD taken to this address."

Walking back to Keisuke she handed him a card.

"If you want you car come to this garage and I'll have it fixed for you."

Behind her Rick's car burst into flame. She looked back and smiled. "Well, all's well that ends well."

Jumping on her bike she followed the tow truck to the garage.

After she left, Keisuke and Ryosuke walked over to Rick who was looking at the remains of his car. The flames had finally stopped burning leaving a burnt oils smell in the air.

Ryosuke looked over Rick's shoulder. "May I take a look?"

Rick turned and nodded. "It's not like it matters now. Not even my dad can get me out of this mess."

"Your dad?" asked Keisuke, feeling almost sorry for the guy. He might have his car damaged but Aki had wrecked Rick's car beyond repair as punishment.

"Yeah my dad's the CEO for Ferrari. He and some other major labels all hired Aki to train racers for formula one."

Ryosuke looked up. "Hired to train?" 

"Yeah, back in America, she is the best. Although she never formally raced, she beat every racer she came across. She's also the one that designed and built this engine. I think it was supposed to be a prototype of some sort."

Ryosuke looked back at the engine. Although wrecked, he had never seen a design even remotely like this. "I know it's not a typical engine, but are you sure she built it? This kind of expertise takes years of experience."

"Yeah she built it. She has been around engines and mechanics before she could walk. Her mother used to be a pit crew mechanic. The one in my car is one of her C-series." Rick continued at Keisuke's confused look. "She designed three types : A, B and C; A being the most powerful. As far as I know only her FC has that engine."

//That explains her car's unnatural speed.// Ryosuke thought to himself.

"Do you mind if I take the engine?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Just have them take it here," said Ryosuke handing him an address. "Do you need a ride?" he continued about to get into his FC with Keisuke.

"No I'll just wait for the tow truck."

Ryosuke shrugged, got into his car and drove down the mountain.

"Bro, let's go to Aki's garage now."

"No Keisuke, I'm taking you to the hospital first to be checked out."

"It can wait until morning, your car will be fine."

Keisuke sighed. "Fine. It's not like they're going to skip the country or anything."


	11. Act 11

Act 11

After dropping Keisuke off at the hospital, Ryosuke went back to Akagi to check out what had happened between Rick and his brother. On the way down a car came up fast behind him.

//That car has incredible speed. Should I wait?// he thought. //No. Let's see if you can catch up.//

Ryosuke increased his pace. He could always go over the accident later. The car behind followed his lead and sped up. He continued to increase his pace when he couldn't leave the car behind him. Something about those headlights were familiar, but he just couldn't place them. Going around another corner he looked behind him to see a black FC. 

//An FC? I certainly don't see those around too often…..Aki must have gotten her car fixed.// 

He smiled as he began to watch her technique. 

//Very good. I'm impressed.//

Back in the black FC Aki was also studying Ryosuke.

//Ryosuke Takahashi. I thought you'd be here rechecking everything,// thought Aki as Ryosuke sped up. //Fine. Let's see if your as good as my father says you are.//

Ryosuke rounded the first few corners.

//His skill is incredible, even when he's not driving seriously.// She smiled. //If my memory serves me correctly, there is a sharp corner after this long straight. That's where I'll take the lead. Ok Ryosuke, let's see you stop this.//

******

As soon as Ryosuke hit the straight, he began to watch the FC behind him.

//She's going to do something, I can feel it.//

Looking back behind, Ryosuke saw Aki move to the far lane. He stayed in his own giving her ample opportunity to get ahead.

//A good chance to pass, but she isn't taking it. Why?//

The corner comes up and Ryosuke enters it in full drift. Aki does the same but on the outside. Suddenly Aki launches her car forwards and passes Ryosuke at the exit. Doing the same thing in the next few corners she quickly puts some distance between them before settling down and resuming her previous speed.

//Interesting. It's almost frightening how much power that car has.// He began to watch her even more closely. //An engine that reacts instantly to her desire for more power. She doesn't have to wait for speed to spool up like a turbo, yet the speeds she can achieve completely overshadow any car I have ever raced.// 

Ryosuke grimaced.

//She's just playing with me.//

They both crossed the finish. Aki stuck out her hand and waved at Ryosuke and left before he had time to talk with her. He got out of his car and leaned on the hood. Pulling out a cigarette he thought over what he had seen.

//Rick wasn't told much, but he did tell me all he knew. It seems as though her engine acts much different than what he described, or could that be just a difference in skill?//

Ryosuke checked his watch. It was time head home, besides he had to pick up Keisuke at the hospital in the morning.

********

Ryosuke arrived at the hospital around 8 the next morning, to find Keisuke waiting for him. As he pulled up, Keisuke jumped into the car.

"You're up early," remarked Ryosuke surprised that his brother was wide awake at what for him was abnormally early.

"You have to get me out of here. They are trying to get me to eat breakfast before I go."

"What the problem with that?"

"Bro, have you ever had hospital food?" Ryosuke smiled. "Just what I thought. Would you just head over to the address Aki gave me, and if you don't mind I know there's a McDonald's on the way," Keisuke almost pleaded as he handed over the paper with the address.

Keisuke was finishing off his third Egg McMuffin when Ryosuke pulled into the Tokyo garage. They both got out as a middle aged man came out to help them. 

"I'm Masahasi, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, this woman took my yellow FD-"

"Oh that's yours huh? Yeah Aki brought it in last night. It's over here if you want to take a look."

Keisuke and Ryosuke followed him to the back. The FD was in the center. Of the garage. 

"You're lucky it's not damaged too badly, it shouldn't take much to iron out the dents and scrapes. I'll fix those after I put the new engine in."

"Engine?" asked Ryosuke intrigued.

"Yeah Aki said to put in one of her engines as compensation or something along those lines. Normally she would do this herself but her and her team had to leave early this morning or they would have missed their plane back to America."

"You mean she skipped the country?" asked Keisuke realizing his words from last night.

Ryosuke smiled, he couldn't resist. "At least she didn't take the car."

Masahasi shrugged. "If you guys have the time, I need some help getting the engine, it's in the next building."

At their nod, the mechanic led the way to the adjacent building. He pulled out a key that was tied to a string around his neck and unlocked the door. Ryosuke looked around when they got inside. It was a smaller version of the garage they just left yet in this one, all the items on the shelves had been covered. Masahasi took out a few sheets of paper.

"Let's see, she wrote here that a B-series is going into the FD and that it is the first on this shelf," Masahasi said to himself looking under some of the sheets. "Ah. Here it is. Ok guys I need a hand getting it onto the trolley. Once we're back in the main shop you can either stick around or go sightseeing or whatever for a few hours. I should get the repairs and the engine done by 5 or 6 tonight."

Keisuke looked at his brother. He could tell that Ryosuke wanted to stay.

"We'll stick around if you don't mind." 

By the time they reached the main garage, Masahasi had taken out some more sheets of paper and Ryosuke had gotten a good look at the engine. 

//It's very different from the C-series.//

He noticed two add-ons in particular.

"What are these for?" Ryosuke asked indicating the extra parts. 

Masahasi shrugged. "Hell if I know what half of these extra parts are for. She just gave me instructions which she told me I shouldn't screw up." Masahasi handed Keisuke the papers. "Just read out the instructions she gave me while I hook it up."

Keisuke began to read and Ryosuke listened intently, memorizing everything Keisuke said as he watched Masahasi work on the engine. It seemed as though it was finished in no time. 

"Well I've done all I can today," said the old mechanic wiping his hands on a rag. "Just come back in a few days and I'll have the dents worked out."

Keisuke smiled, he had never gotten his car back so quickly before. He thanked Masahasi and headed back towards Ryosuke's car.

Masahasi took the instructions Keisuke left behind and threw them out.

"Here's my number," he said handing Ryosuke a business card. "Just call in a few days and I'll tell you when you guys can pick up the car." With that Ryosuke followed his brother back to his car. But as he passed the trash he bent down and picked up the discarded manual.

********

A few days later found Keisuke trying out the new engine on Akagi. Ryosuke was waiting for his report at the top along with Kenta.

"So, how's the engine?" asked Ryosuke as Keisuke pulled up to a stop in front of him.

"It's a lot faster but much harder to control." Ryosuke nodded, that wasn't surprising. "Hey Kenta, want to race?"

"Sure Keisuke."

Kenta jumped into his car and they started off at Hiroshi's signal. The FD quickly shot ahead of the S14.

"Wow Ryosuke, that new engine of his is powerful," stated Hiroshi on his way back.

Ryosuke didn't answer.

//Yes, and I still can't figure out why his looks different from Rick's. Even if they are not the same type, being of the same series, they should have at least some similarities. Why can't I see them? I should be able to especially since I have the instructions from installing it in Keisuke's car. Not to mention the fact that all my leads into the Dark Horizons have turned out to be dead ends. Why did they leave Japan?//

Hiroshi turned to go, Ryosuke didn't seem to be in the mood to talk tonight. Just then Ryosuke's phone began to ring. 

"Yes. Keisuke, the engine's gone? Yeah I'll be down." Ryosuke got into his car and drove down to see Keisuke in front of his car with the hood up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure bro. I was going around the corner when it suddenly slowed down and when I tried it again on the straight, it wouldn't go any faster than 20km/h."

"Has it happened before?" 

"Yeah in the tight hairpins, I thought it was just some computer glitch or something in the engine. You know the ones in the newer cars that will step in if you go beyond your limits. At least I was hoping that was all it was. What was really weird was that this time the tires locked."

Ryosuke looked down at the FD's front tires. They were stuck in the position of a drift.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't get them to straighten out."

"Well there's nothing that we can do with it here," said Ryosuke. "We'll take it home and see if we can't do something with it there. If not, we'll have to take it back to the mechanic."

******

Ryosuke and Keisuke had tried everything they could to fix the engine. Three weeks later found them nowhere close to fixing it and they resigned themselves to looking for outside help. They pulled up to Masahasi's shop and found him outside.

"What no work today?" asked Keisuke.

Masahasi laughed. "Just enjoying the changing of the seasons. It's going to be winter soon, which means lots of work for me. People seem to have more problems with their cars when the snow hits." He saw the tow truck. "But you guys seem to have problems year round. What happened?"

"Some problems with the engine and the wheels locked," answered Keisuke.

Masahasi lifted the hood. "What did you do to it?"

Keisuke blushed. "I tried to fix it and then so did my bro. I think we just screwed it up more though."

"I can't fix it. I'm going to have to call Aki. Hang on." Masahasi pulled out a cellular phone and dialed a number. "Hi Aki, it's me. The reason I called was because something happened with the FD's new engine." He quickly yanked the phone away from his ear. "I did follow the instructions. They say that the car doesn't go fast and that the tires have locked. Alright, alright I'll tell them. See you later." He hung up the phone.

"She says she'll be here in two days to fix it."

******

Two days later found the brothers back in front of Masahasi's garage. They are greeted by a young lady as soon as they get out of the FC.

"Hi, what can I do for you this…" she glances at her watch "….afternoon?"

Keisuke was surprised. The woman in front of him was Alex, dressed in gray overalls and a black hat. 

"Alex right?" asked Keisuke.

She winked at pointed at him.

"Right on, Keisuke. I've heard a lot about you. It seems you were stalking me at one point."

"I wasn't stalking you," said Keisuke annoyed. "What are you smiling at?" he asked glancing at Ryosuke.

"Whatever. If you guys are coming, Aki is in the garage looking over your car."

Ryosuke and Keisuke followed Alex into the building and walked in on an argument between Aki and Masahasi. Well it was more of a one way argument, Aki was doing most of the talking.

"How could you screw up? I left such simple instructions."

"Aki it wasn't all my fault. I had someone reading them to me."

"Really?"

"We also tampered with it," interjected Ryosuke trying to break the argument.

She looked over at the two brothers. Aki pointed at Keisuke. "You. Come here."

Keisuke hesitated until he got shoved from behind.

"Go on," smiled Alex. "She doesn't bite – hard."

Keisuke headed over to where Aki was waiting.

"Would you relax," she laughed. "I just want you to show me what you two did."

Keisuke sighed with relief. He did not want to be on the receive end of one of her arguments. He began pointing out what they did while behind them, Ryosuke was trying to get Alex into a conversation.

"You and Aki seem to be pretty close," Ryosuke stated.

"Yeah, she's probably one of the best friends I've ever had. Though she can be tough at times. When training, she accepts nothing but the best, but outside of training she treats all of us like equals. I haven't heard of any other coaches acting like that."

"So how did you meet her?"

Alex glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Actually I was overconfident and tried to pick-pocket her." 

Ryosuke looked shocked. "What?"

Alex smiled. "I was a track brat. I dropped out of high school to try and make it into one of the racing teams. When it didn't work out I resorted to stealing to try and make it by until I got my chance. I knew tons of theory and a lot about engines yet I had no driving experience. My mom was my only living relative and she died in a car crash not long after I left. During some of the larger races, I could usually pass of as a member of the pit crew because of the theory I knew. Aki apparently noticed me getting in, but she also thought I was already part of a team so she didn't try and recruit me. I saw her later and she caught me with my hand in her purse. It was then she made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Why?"

"Because if I did, she was going to hand me over to the cops and get them to arrest me for stealing." She smiled at him and looked over at Aki. "And so here I am. She made me finish school and gave me job and a place to live. I'm not the only one she 'saved'. Everyone, except Rick, has been helped in one way or another by her."

Ryosuke looks at Aki admiringly. It was amazing how her team trusted and followed her. "So you would do anything for her?"

Alex looked back at Ryosuke.

"Of course I would, and I'd practically kill anyone who interferes with her dreams."

Ryosuke looked back at Alex startled. She was looking at him with hard, cold eyes that almost rivaled Aki's.

"Trust me, Ryosuke. If you do anything to hurt her I'll make your life a living hell."

She walked over to Aki who had finally finished speaking with Keisuke.

"Hey, bro you should listen to her talk about the engine. It was fascinating," said Keisuke walking up to his brother.

Ryosuke didn't answer. He was still stunned at Alex's words.

"Bro what's wrong?"

"Nothing Keisuke."

They both watched as the two girls began to fix the engine. They were done within the hour.

"It's done. You can drive it if you promise not to touch the engine. I'll teach you how to modify it later but get used to it on the current settings first," said Aki.

Keisuke agreed.

Aki looked at her watch. "We have to go. It was nice seeing you guys again."

Both Aki and Alex went to their cars and drove off.

"Bro, I bet you $50 they disappear again," said Keisuke watching as the two women drove away.


	12. Act 12

Act 12

Ryosuke is sitting in his room looking for any reports on the Dark Horizons.

"Hey bro, are we heading back to the Tohoku Region soon?" asked Keisuke as he opened Ryosuke's door.

"Yes. I need to see if the locals have heard anything about them. They seem to have disappeared. There is no reports of them leaving yet there are no signs of them still here."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving a challenge. Something makes me think that Aki will accept it if we press the issue."

"But if you can't find them how are you going to issue it?"

"Come on Keisuke. If I issue a challenge, word manages to get around pretty fast."

*******

A few weeks later found Ryosuke walking around shops looking for a Christmas present for Keisuke. He passed by all the clothes shops for he never knew the right styles to get for his little brother; music was the same way. Next was an electronics shop. There was a new playstation game that Keisuke might like but knowing his brother's compulsive buying habits, he probably had it already. Ryosuke kept walking on, waiting for his eye to be caught by something. Passing by a bookstore he noticed a kid reading a magazine. The kid was obviously too young to drive but it looked like he had an interest in exotic cars. On the front of the magazine was a large picture showing the exact same car that Alex drove. He went into the store and looked for another copy. As he picked it up he saw other magazines featuring some of the other cars on the Dark Horizons team and one was about American racers. Buying them all he continued to search the mall for Keisuke's present.

After arriving home he took the magazines to his room and began to look over them. The articles on the cars, although in English, were fairly easy for him to understand. They gave a lot of statistics and measurements that he quickly entered into his computer.

//Judging from these stats, some of these cars are extremely powerful. I wonder if all the team has Aki's engine. Maybe only those with the lower powered cars have it so that they can keep up to the Diablo and Murcielago's speeds.// he thought.

Next he looked at the magazines on racers. Ryosuke wasn't expecting much, after all these magazines tended to focus on drivers and not coaches and trainers like Aki. He began to scan the articles when he came across a small editorial blurb on the Dark Horizons.

'The Dark Horizons is a joint venture of many car manufactures from around the world, such as Lamborghini, Ferrari, Mazda, Ford, Chrysler, Subaru and Mitsubishi, in an attempt to train some of the most promising drivers for entry into F1 racing. Former endeavors of this sort have never had any success due to lack of leadership or skill among the driver's selected. However, the first Dark Horizons, led under Aki Keiichi, the daughter of Japan's famous 'Drift King', had phenomenal success. All of the men and women who passed through her two years of tough training have become important members in driving, pit crews, or even as coaches on the F1 circuit. Rumor is that due to her success, Aki Keiichi has been given free reign by the manufactures to recruit and train a new team. 

For those of you who do not know her, Aki Keiichi is a Japanese-Canadian who has spent her life near the track. Before she was eligible to drive she learned mechanics from her mother, Shannon Blake who is a pit mechanic for Dodge. Later Aki learned driving and began to race in the junior stock division [1] where she decimated the field. Lack of a challenge caused her to lose interest in racing professionally yet she remained in the racing scene as an engine designer and now as a trainer.

Honestly readers, when people talk about the best racer out there, the popular names always spring up, but I can assure you that they are totally outclassed by this woman. With Aki training new people for the high demands of F1 racing, you can be assured that things will be spiced up.'

Logging all the relevant information in his computer, Ryosuke took the magazines and headed over to Keisuke's room. He looked at his watch, 12:30 pm; Keisuke hopefully was getting up. He knocked on the door and got no answer. Ryosuke slowly opened the door and it stopped as it bumped against something. Pushing harder, Ryosuke shoved the door the rest of the way open, knocking over the pile of books and newspapers that had been in the way. He stood in the doorway, not really wanting to enter his brother's room. He saw Keisuke still asleep and sprawled out in his bed. Ryosuke yelled out Keisuke's name and saw him wake with a start.

"Bro! What the hell did you do that for?" Keisuke said back, "I was having a nice dream and I'm going back to it so you can talk to me in the morning." Keisuke stuck his head under the covers.

"Keisuke it's past noon," Ryosuke smiled and looked around the room as Keisuke reached for his clock. "I would have waken you up more nicely if I could find the path to your bed. I can't see how anyone can walk in here."

"I can and that's all that matters," replied Keisuke stretching. "Hey, what are you doing here? You never come to my room unless something's wrong."

Ryosuke tossed the magazines to Keisuke. "I just thought you might be interested."

*******

Contrary to popular belief, the Dark Horizons remained in Japan over the winter. Aki had managed to rent a snowplow that they used to clear Koto Pass. By blocking the highway entrance, the team remained undiscovered while they used the back road to reach the base. Aki had asked the kid at the gas station to keep their presence a secret so that when the Takahashis came by later that season, they could get no more information on the team. The team progressed even more rapidly with the removal of Rick, so much so that Aki decided on challenging the more difficult racers in Gunma beginning in the spring.

******

The coming of the spring thaw found the Dark Horizons in Chris' room discussing plans for the upcoming races. Aki spread a map over one of the beds.

"Here's the map for Gunma. We have seven major passes to worry about," said Aki.

"What are the colors for?" asked Vic indicating the colored marks on some of the passes. 

"I marked them based on their difficulty, both the course and the team. Red is most dangerous, yellow is mildly, and green is for the easier teams. The colors in between indicate a mix."

"Why is Akina marked red? I remember you saying that the Speedstars weren't all that great," said Chris.

"Overall the team isn't but there is a driver on that mountain that could even give me some steep competition. I don't know if he has joined that team or not though. Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later. Well anyway there are two passes outside Gunma that we might want to try. One is in Saitoma, and has a Levin Hachi-Roku, and the other is in Irohazaka. Chris you might like racing them, it's a team called the Emperors and they only drive LanEvos."

"Rally?"

"I don't know. I think that pass is asphalt but you might be able to convince them to race you on dirt."

Chris smiled. It wasn't often he had an opportunity to race on dirt roads. His teammates all had street cars and Aki was at too high of a level for him to seriously think of beating her in a race. When he was living in Cairo, Chris shared a car among his friends and together they raced other such teams on the desert outside of the city. He was comfortable skidding on sand and gravel while Alex and the twins became nervous when the car drifted so easily. Chris focused back on what Aki was saying.

"- still want to remain away from Akagi for the time being."

Chris looked back at the map. "So how about we give them little time to prepare. We could hit these two passes in the same night if we're quick," he said pointing at Usui and Myougi.

Aki looked at Chris. "That's not a bad idea actually. It could work, especially if we give some false leads as to which one we'll be hitting. Let's check the passes tomorrow and see if this can be timed right."

"Sounds like a plan. So who is going?" asked Alex.

"Chris and I will go," Aki replied, "you guys can take the day off."

********

After reaching the Gunma area, Chris and Aki split up. Aki headed to Usui and Chris to Myougi. When Chris arrived he began to take pictures on a digital camera so that Aki could later load them into her computer. He drove up and down the pass getting the feel for it while he waited for the Night Kids to show. Sometime after diner he pulled out his camera once again and began to photograph the Night Kids as they approached the hill. Driving to the top he parked so that his team sticker was clearly visible and issued a challenge to the team.

Aki, on Usui was doing the same thing. She was running the course and trying to decide who might be able to race it. Going to the gas station she learned more about the Impact Blue. 

//Rally style driving? Maybe I should get the twins to do that.//

Aki waited until nightfall and also issued her challenge.

*******

Kenta ran into the diner towards Ryosuke, Keisuke and Hiroshi, and got evil looks from the waiters. Ryosuke continued to sip at his coffee and calmly raised an eyebrow at Kenta's approach.

"Keisuke, Ryosuke! I just heard that someone challenged Nakazato."

"There's nothing surprising in that."

"But Keisuke, it was someone from the Dark Horizons."

That caught Ryosuke's attention.

"Well bro, I think it worked. They are coming into this area. I wonder why they didn't accept your challenge first."

Kenta began to tell all the information he knew about the upcoming race while Keisuke and Hiroshi listened intently.

//Why are they hitting Myougi first?// thought Ryosuke.

**********

The next day the Dark Horizons met in Aki's room.

"So how did it go?" asked the twins.

"Great. The Night Kids didn't believe me at first but after I mentioned their losing streak they seemed a lot more responsive to the idea."

Everyone laughed. Aki had told them about the Night Kids before.

"So here's the plan. While everyone thinks we are going to hit Myougi, we go to Usui first," said Aki.

"Huh?" 

"We are going to do a double play. We hit Usui first and Myougi second after the galleries have thinned. I just need someone to stick around Myougi to watch for when people begin to leave."

"More importantly, other racers?" asked Alex with a knowing smile.

"Exactly. Chris I need you to go."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one that the Takahashis haven't seen yet, and the twins are racing Usui or one of them would go."

"Fine, but I want Alex to call me if anything good happens," he said smiling.

"Fine, if you want it that way. I want you guys to meet me at Usui tomorrow night. Until then, have fun."

******

[Friday night]

"Bro I told the others about tomorrow," Keisuke said sitting on Ryosuke's bed. "Hey what are you doing?"

Ryosuke had a map of Gunma on his computer screen.

"Keisuke, have you ever noticed how close Usui is to Myougi? It is possible to drive from one to the other in under an hour." Keisuke didn't grasp the suggestion. "If you don't see them at Myougi, come to Usui."

"But what about their race against the Night Kids?"

"They'll still have it, probably later in the night. She is very clever. Most people wouldn't think of this possibility," said Ryosuke admiringly.

//But I'm beginning to catch on to her game.//


	13. Act 13

Act 13

Saturday night found the Redsuns driving around Myougi looking for the other team. Keisuke pulled up beside Kenta's car.

"Where's Ryosuke?" asked Kenta.

"He's not coming. He still believes that Myougi isn't their true target."

Chris was nearby and overheard their conversation.

//You just wait and see. The rest of us are coming, just not yet. I wonder if Aki thought this would work against Ryosuke Takahasi. It seems that he might have figured it out.// He smiled. //Maybe she wanted it that way.//

Keisuke looked at his watch, it was 10:10 pm. "Kenta, I'm going to see if my bro's theory was right. Just wait here and call me if anything happens," Keisuke sighed getting into his car.

*******

Aki, Alex and the twins were at the top of Usui waiting for the Sil-Eighty to show. It pulled up in front of the group a little after ten and the two girls got out of their car. Aki stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Aki Keiichi and I would like to propose a race between our teams."

Sayuki was suspicious. She had noticed the blue eyed Japanese woman hanging around here before. "What's the deal?"

"No deal. You race against the Dark Horizons, you make the rules. That's how it normally works, no?"

//Confident bastard aren't you?// Sayuki smirked, then nodded agreeing to the match.

Alex stepped forward, inwardly smiling. //So much posing for one little race. I hope not everyone here is like this.//

"This is Vic and Vicky, they will be racing together tonight."

The twins raised their heads in acknowledgement. Aki had told them they were racing before so they weren't surprised. Sayuki and Mako were however. All the cars were clearly visible and there seemed to be no reason for them to race together when they both had cars. Quickly hiding her shock, Sayuki outlined the rules of the race.

"…so you have the choice of either going first or second."

The twins looked at Aki who indicated that it was their choice.

"Second," they both said simultaneously.

The two pairs got into their cars and made their way to the first corner.

"This worked out well," said Alex. "This place is deserted, everyone is probably at Myougi waiting."

"Almost everyone," replied Aki looking at the approaching FC. Alex turned around surprised. "And here I thought this tactic might throw you off," said Aki as Ryosuke walked towards them. Ryosuke smiled knowingly while Aki smiled right back, annoyed by his presences yet remaining civil. "I take it that our being here wasn't your only conclusion?"

Hearing the sarcasm in her voice, Ryosuke gave her a sidelong glance before looking back down the road. "There seems to be a fog rolling in."

"What?" That wasn't the answer Aki had been expecting. She looked to the base and saw the deepening fog. She swore in a combination of English and Japanese.

Alex just looked shocked. "What?"

"The fog just hit the road and the twins are headed right for it. If they don't slow down they are going to have a serious problem when C-121 comes up." Aki narrowed her eyes looking at the base. "Great, another car is coming up, probably an FD." Ryosuke looked up. "As if this couldn't get any worse." 

Aki raced to her car.

"Aki what are you doing?" asked Alex.

"If I leave now I might be able to reach them before they reach that corner. I might be able to prevent an accident."

The car door beside her slammed shut.

"What are you doing here?"

"My brother's at stake here as well, so naturally I'm coming along."

She didn't have time to argue she quickly gunned her engine. "So why didn't you take your car?"

"Because I like the company."

Aki didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer to that, so she just kept on driving. 

******

Sayuki looked back.

//I've never seen a car like that before, but it is doing well.// She gave Mako some instructions and then continued examining the following car. //It is good in both speed and skill. But why are they racing together? They both have their own cars.// Sayuki looked back to the road. Things were starting to get fuzzy. //Is it me?// 

She rubbed her eyes and looked at her partner. Mako hadn't changed her driving yet. They went around another corner and ran right into thick fog.

******

Aki was approaching the first corner. 

"Make sure you have a good grip Takahashi 'cause I'm going full out." She did some quick calculations in her head. "They should be hitting C-121 in about 10 minutes. I should be able to make it in eight."

Ryosuke looked at the first corner expecting the worst, yet it felt no different from when he would take a corner. The next corner came and Aki increased her speed. Ryosuke glanced at the speedometer. His eyes widened. 

//She's not going to be able to make the corner.//

Approaching the corner, Aki lightly touched the brake and turned the wheel slightly. The car began a drift that looked like it was going to end in the wall. Suddenly Ryosuke was hit from behind as the car launched itself forward. Opening his eyes he found himself past the corner and approaching the next. He watched as she did the same move through the next few corners. He looked on in shock. So this was the power of her engine.

"Four minutes to go."

Ryosuke looked ahead and could just barely make out a pair of red lights. A few seconds later Aki also spotted them. "We're about 10 corners away."

"We're not going to make it," stated Ryosuke.

"I can make it." Aki pushed her car faster. Cutting the corners dangerously close. Sparks flew as the FC rubbed against the guardrail.

*******

"So why are you here?" Vic asked his sister.

"Because Aki seems to think that you might learn something. This is rally style meaning you should take my advice when it comes to corners."

"Ah."

"So let's try this. I know how you drive and you can go faster if you get closer to the guardrail."

Vic approached the first turn and did as she said. By the time they reached C-121 the twins had reached an understanding and they were listening to each other.

"Ok the next one is the hard one. Just go full out and think of this as a skidpad test."

"That sharp huh?"

"Yeah so get ready."

"But what about the fog?"

Vicky thought for a moment and looked at the car in front.

"They don't seem too worried. So let's go full speed."


	14. Act 14

A/N Thanks for all the comments. I know you guys want more, and more are on their way.

This fic is complete in rough form and being written with more detail before posting, so no need to worry about this fic being left incomplete. My co-writer and I are also working on a sequel to this stage but we are not completely satisfied with it. It is yet to be seen if it will be posted after this one is completed. It really depends on the types of comments we get on this one. What do you people want to see more/less of? Or is it fine the way it is, and we should just keep going like so many people have begged? J As a side note my co-writer will soon be posting ficlets that go along with this story and use many of the same characters. We wrote these/tossed around the ideas when I had to delay writing chapters for a while for some reason or another. Ok I think I've talked enough….hope you enjoy the fic.

Act 14

Sayuki looked behind, they were still keeping up.

"Ok, Mako, the only place to settle this is on C-121."

"But Sayuki, the fog. What about an oncoming car?"

"When have we ever seen another car coming out of this corner? But if you don't want to then we'll just have to go another round."

"No let's settle this now."

Sayuki smiled. "Right. Then take this corner at full speed."

Mako didn't slow down for the turn. Suddenly a car appeared before them. Reacting instantly Mako swerved the Sil-Eighty barely missing the oncoming car. Keisuke, also seeing their approach had moved his car as close to the side as possible, scrapping off some paint. The Sil-Eighty spun to a stop ending up behind Keisuke's FD and they watched in horror as the twins in an attempt to avoid both cars, were skidding towards the outer guardrail.

//Oh no, they're not going to be able to stop!//

Just as the Diablo was about to ram head first into the guardrail, a car appeared out of nowhere, hitting Vic's front end and causing it to veer away from the edge of the cliff. Keisuke watched on in shock as the black FC forced the Diablo into a tight spin that landed the two cars in the middle of the road. Aki and Ryosuke quickly jumped out of the car and looked to see if anyone was hurt. They seemed to be the only ones able to move after the almost fatal crash. 

Ryosuke seeing Keisuke's shocked expression, quickly headed over to the FD while Aki checked on the twins. Alex arrived a few minutes later and went over to the Sil-Eighty. Surprisingly everyone managed to escape with only a few bruises.

After the initial shock, everyone began to head towards Aki who was looking at Vic's reaction to the damage of his car. Other than the dent to the front fender, his car was in pretty good shape.

"Sorry Vic. If I didn't hit you that hard, your car wouldn't have completed the spin."

"Yeah I know. So your ok too right?" asked Vic looking at the bruise forming on Aki's head.

Aki smiled. "I'm ok Vic, thanks."

Ryosuke heard the last of this conversation as he approached.

//Ok? Yeah right Aki. That impact jerked the steering wheel enough that your wrist should be hurting pretty badly.//

Aki looked over at the girls. "Sorry about the race guys. I guess we won't know who won until we race again."

Mako looked up. "No you guys are better than me. You would have won."

Aki laughed. 

"You give up too easily. This was a race. Anything could have happened," smiled Alex. "That was one of the first things Aki taught us."

"It's the saying 'No matter how improbable a miracle is, the chances are never zero'. At least I think that was how it went," Vicky added.

"Did Aki teach all your team how to drive?" asked Keisuke.

"Yes. She's really an amazing teacher."

"So her skill must be good," stated Ryosuke.

"Of course it is. How could you doubt that?" replied Vic angrily. "She's better than good. She has never lost a race to anyone and she has been rated the best driver in America."

"She's practically famous for her skill and for her engine designs," continued Vicky. She was about to add more when Aki silenced them.

"That's enough. We aren't here to argue."

She said it in such a commanding tone that everyone listened.

//She has a presence about her,// thought Ryosuke. He looked at Keisuke who was preparing to leap to his defense. Ryosuke watched as Keisuke's anger died. //She practically commands attention. When she speaks you are forced to listen.//

"Here's what's going to happen," continued Aki "the race is a tie. That I believe is the most agreeable solution for everyone." Sayuki nodded. "Good. Then, Alex call Chris and head over to Myougi. Proceed with the race as scheduled, you race uphill, Chris downhill." Aki turned to the twins as Alex was leaving. "You two, call a tow truck and take the car to the shop. I don't want it damaged any more than it is before Masahasi has a chance to fix it." She turned to Keisuke. "Can you drive?" Keisuke nodded. "Good, you can follow the twins to the body shop while I drive Ryosuke back to the peak."

A few minutes later found Aki driving Ryosuke up Usui at a leisurely pace. Although she didn't want to admit it, Ryosuke was making her nervous. He was silent while heading back yet he kept giving her strange looks when he thought she wasn't looking. She was about to say something when he finally broke the silence.

"Why did you choose those two to race the Night Kids?"

"I have my reasons, but I really need to be there when Chris races Shingo."

"Why? You don't think he will win?" 

Aki chuckled. "Oh he'll win. I just modified his car last night and I need to put the final touches on it before he starts. Shingo is in for one hell of a shock." Aki looked at her passenger. "I take it you want to know what I did." Aki smiled at Ryosuke's expression. "No I can't read you mind, but you actions are like an open book. All I did was make the steering in Chris' car much more sensitive. That should balance out the disadvantage of the gum tape match perfectly."

"In other words he doesn't have to turn the wheel as sharply to get the tires to turn. With that kind of setting he could initiate a drift with little more than a slight movement of the wheel."

"Exactly."

//Clever// thought Ryosuke.

*****

Alex called Chris on her way to Myougi.

"Hey Chris, it's me. Yeah they raced but got into an accident. No, everyone is fine and Aki declared it a tie. Yeah, our race is still on. You're supposed to race the downhill after I race the 32 on the uphill. I'll be there in a few minutes," she said as she left the highway.

Chris hung up his phone and headed over to the Night Kids. It was time for him to get the race ready. He began to walk over to the Night Kids who were standing in a group near the black 32. Nakazato noticed him almost immediately.

"And here I thought you weren't going to show. I take it you were making a point of being late just to get on our nerves," stated an angry Nakazato.

"Hardly," replied Chris just as haughtily. "I've been here all along just waiting for the crowd to thin out. Plus my teammates were on another pass and they will be arriving right about now."

Just then a pair of headlights rounded the corner. Alex and Chris had timed this move perfectly in an attempt to throw the other team off balance. The lesser members glanced at Chris before they separated into their own groups. Chris looked at Shingo and Nakazato.

He smiled. //I didn't think it would work on them but it gave the rest of their team something to talk about.//

The Viper slowed as it passed Chris and the Night Kids. Alex was showing off her car and was thoroughly enjoying the stir she was creating. After she came to a stop she got out of her car and strolled over to stand beside Chris. Nakazato tensed as he saw her approach. Shingo saw his leader go stiff, like he did when he spoke to Sayuki, and decided to take over the conversation.

"So do you want the terms of the battle to be?"

"You mean your letting us decide?" asked Alex.

Shingo snorted. "We are racing on our home course so naturally you can choose what type of race you want."

Chris inwardly smiled; the pride these guys carried was amusing.

"Well then I will race uphill with Nakazato Takeshi and Chris will race the downhill with you in a gum tape death match. I believe that is the type of race you prefer. Agreed?"

Shingo was shocked. Normally he was the one who issued that kind of a challenge and no one was stupid enough to challenge him to one on his home course.

"Well, do you agree or not?"

Shingo and Nakazato nodded.

"Good then Chris will go to the top and we'll start as soon as he gets there," Alex stated.

Chris got into his car and headed up to the top of the pass. Shingo followed a few seconds later. Nakazato quickly got into his car and tried to collect his thoughts.

//It's not that bad. I admit, her car looks powerful but my GTR can handle it.//

Alex watched him go and got into her car. The two drivers edged their cars up to the starting line and waiting for the signal. 

3-2-1 GO!!!

Both cars leaped forward. They had an even start yet at the first corner Alex let Nakazato take the lead. All was going according to the plan she and Aki worked out the night before.


	15. Act 15

Act 15

[Usui]

Aki drove quietly up the mountain with Ryosuke now sitting beside her just as quietly. Aki glanced at the time.

"Alex should be racing the 32 right about now," she stated to break the silence.

"How do you think she's doing?"

"Oh he should be in front."

"How do you know?"

Aki smiled. "Because I told her to play it out that way. It's all part of the plan."

Ryosuke smiled ever so slightly. "You plan everything?"

"No not everything," she gave Ryosuke a look. "If I did, you wouldn't be here."

"Would you like it if I got out and walked?"

"That's one solution," said Aki sweetly.

Ryosuke just smiled back. "I don't think so. So what did you tell her?"

//Still trying to gather information. God, he's relentless. But I think he knows why I told Alex to be in back.// Aki smiled. //I'll just be difficult.//

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she retorted.

Ryosuke recognized the challenge. After all, Keisuke pulled this same trick on him often enough. But unlike Keisuke, Aki's emotions were much harder to discern. Ryosuke repeated himself.

"So what did you tell her?" Aki only smiled and kept on driving. "You realize I have ways of making people talk."

Aki looked at him. "Oh, I am really scared. No really I am," she replied smiling.

"Fine if you won't tell me then I'll just guess."

"Now this should be interesting." Aki had her elbow resting on the window and pretended to be bored. "Please, do go on."

Ryosuke looked at her angrily before turned his head trying to get control. She was much better at this game than Keisuke. She knew just what words to use to get him riled up. By this time most people would have given up but he was determined to get his answers. He took a deep breath and thought over what he would have done. The answer was pretty obvious once you factored in that the one she was racing was Nakazato.

"You told your friend to go behind because Nakazato has a short attention span and will lose concentration if she trails him closely," stated Ryosuke. He looked at Aki to see her response. She was holding up her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. 

"So close yet so far. Care to try again?"

"I take it your also trying to teach Nakazato a lesson in patience?"

"Man, nothing gets past you," she said sarcastically.

Ryosuke didn't rise to the bait again. When she could no longer get a reaction out of Ryosuke, Aki got bored with the game and continued the conversation.

"No you're right, Nakazato has a short temper. If only he'd learn some patience he would be a great 32 driver."

"I don't think he's going to learn the lesson. Keisuke tried to teach him the same thing a few months ago."

"On your orders I suspect," she replied smiling.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised you noticed his weakness so quickly. Have you seen him race before?"

"No, but I met him once. I could tell right away that he had some issues to work out but I think he is getting over the feeling that the race is determined by how powerful your car is." Aki smiled. "Well my father always said I had a knack for finding weaknesses."

"Really? So what did you find out about me?" asked Ryosuke.

"If I found anything, you'd be the last person to know," replied Aki. "Think of it as insurance for when we race."

Ryosuke smiled at the last comment. So she had finally accepted his challenge. He was about to ask when she was planning on racing him when they reached the top.

"Good night, Ryosuke," she said as Ryosuke got out of the car. "Oh just in case you wanted to know, we are hitting Akina next." With that remark she did a quick 180 and raced off down the mountain.

//I'll see you sooner than you think// thought Ryosuke as he floored the gas pedal in an attempt to catch up.

********

Back on Myougi, the red Viper was pushing Nakazato hard.

//Already losing patience? But we're only half way. This is getting boring. I guess I'll pass him at the next S-turn. I think I'll show him the power of my engine first, maybe he'll learn some humility,// thought Alex, then she smiled. //Probably not but I'd love to see him try to counter this.//

On the next straight away Alex pulled up beside him before he could block the road. She took the lead for a few seconds before dropping back and doing the same thing on the other side. She then settled back into her previous position, her front fender practically rubbing his car. Her move had the desired effect. Nakazato pushed his car harder in an attempt to increase the distance but only managed to throw his car off balance in the corners. He was driving erratically and was losing speed.

//Hmm, I think I just pissed him off,// thought Alex. //Well this makes passing him even easier. Might as well pass him in the next corner. It's not going to make a difference when I pass anymore.//

Alex prepared for the coming turn that Kenta happened to be watching.

*******

After dropping off Ryosuke at the top, Aki began to head over to Myougi.

//Good thing the twins raced this course together, this is actually harder than I thought.// She glanced at the clock and then at her rear view mirror. //Let's see Alex is racing and I should arrive just before Chris starts to race and Ryosuke should be catching up to me soon.// A pair of headlights appeared behind her. //God, I hate being right, but since we're here, we might as well have some fun.//

Aki picked up her pace and Ryosuke once again caught up.

//So you can keep pace with me. Good. But what if I use all the engine's power?//

She increased her speed and her technique. By the time she reached the base she had a significant lead over the white FC. She continued onto Myougi without slowing her pace. Ryosuke headed in the opposite direction so that he could pick up Keisuke at the shop.

//I hope he doesn't get into the habit of wrecking his car,// he thought before going over the race he just had. //Her car is incredibly fast but the weaknesses she showed in the beginning were lost as soon as she increased her speed. I can't tell if that was her true skill or just another of her performances.// Ryosuke smiled. //This certainly makes racing her exciting.//

A/N Please send more reviews. Or email me at out_foxed@yahoo.com if you don't want to post.

Coming up next the race between Shingo and Chris…..don't miss it :)


	16. Act 16

Act 16

Alex was getting bored of the race, Nakazato just could not see the lesson behind it. She trailed him for a few more corners pushing her car as close to the rail as she dared. That normally got her focused back on the race but not today. She was not at the speeds she was used to racing at.

//Come on. Do *something*,// she begged before her eye began to drift towards the people in the gallery. //Don't do that,// she thought to herself. //You know that is the best way to get into an accident. But I can't help it. He's going so slow!// She saw one of the markers flash by. //Almost at the end? It's about time.//

Alex eased her car beside the 32 and passed him easily at the next turn. She looked back at him through her rear view mirror when a thought occurred to her.

//Isn't the last part of this course downhill? I wonder if I can get my car to jump like Aki does sometimes.// She smiled. //This might be fun after all.// Alex began to concentrate on the corners, trying to find the ideal line. She pressed her car faster and soon left Nakazato far behind. 

******

Aki arrived at the peak just as Nakazato was exiting his car. As expected, the galleries had thinned and judging from Nakazato's expression, the race did not turn out like he had planned. Aki spun the black FC to a stop beside the 32. She got out looked at Takeshi's freaked expression and smiled.

"What are you so worried about? I still have an inch to spare."

Nakazato quickly recovered. "But how am I supposed to get into my car?" he growled.

Aki shrugged. "I'll be gone before you, so chill out?" She turned to Chris. "So did I miss anything?"

"Nope just Alex testing out her flying skills. She's pretty good but I don't think she is quite ready for suicide dives off a bridge."

"So she jumped the last bit?" Aki said a little surprised. "Well, I guess it was bound to happen. She has a bigger wild streak than me."

Chris chuckled. "Aki, no one has a bigger wild streak than you."

Aki grinned back. "That might be true. Oh here comes Shingo. It looks like he is getting a little impatient. Why don't you go talk to him," she said maneuvering herself behind him. While he was talking to Shingo, Aki quickly popped his hood and made the last of her adjustments. Shingo left for his car just as she was finishing.

"Ok so what did you do?" asked Chris suspiciously. "You know how I hate it when you change stuff on the car without me knowing.

"Oh nothing much, just made this gum tape death match a little easier on you by rearranging a few things. Now hurry up and get in. They are waiting for you at the starting line."

Chris reluctantly got into his car. Nakazato started them off after both Chris and Shingo had their hands taped. Chris easily pulled in front of the civic with his greater horsepower, yet he didn't push the car to its full power. Chris nervously looked in the rear mirror. 

//Maybe I shouldn't have taken the front so quick.//

The first turn came up. He went into a drift and managed to make it around. It was shaky but he had done it. He tried the same thing in the other corner, with the same results. He looked behind him again. Shingo was sitting back and enjoying himself, confident about an upcoming win. Shingo pulled along beside Chris and gave him a smirk before going back to following. It had the desired effect. Chris began to speed up. In the next corner, Shingo expecting a crash had dropped back to a safer distance. Chris didn't notice. He pushed down hard on the gas when he hear a click.

//Shit, what was that? Oh hell I hope it wasn't anything major,// he thought as he hit the corner. He closed his eyes when he realized how fast he was approaching the corner. //I'm gonna die.//

A few moments past and he opened his eyes. He was around the corner and his car hadn't shaken like it was off balance. 

Chris stunned didn't notice his foot pressing on the gas pedal until he heard the click once more. With the second noise a lightbulb went off in his head.

//Aki did it. She must have set something to activate after I got to a certain speed.// He tried the next corner and cleared it with no problems. He smiled. //So that is what she did.//

He glanced to the rear view mirror to see Shingo desperately trying to make up ground. Chris pushed his car a little faster and soon left Shingo eating his dust.

*****

A call came from the base.

"Shingo lost."

Aki smiled and walked over to Nakazato. "Thank you for the race, it gave my crew some needed experience. See you around."

Nakazato fumed. He couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to say. He watched her get into her car and race down the mountain followed by Alex. He regained control of his temper before Shingo made it back to the top. The red Civic pulled along side the 32.

"So you lost too."

"Don't remind me," snarled Shingo. "I should have rammed him. I could have won."

"Yeah maybe. But then their leader would have been on your case, and I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to get her angry."

Shingo looked at him in surprise. "You think she's good?"

"Definitely. Her aura is one of the strongest I have ever sensed."

"So if she raced against Ryosuke Takahashi, who do you think would win?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

******

Ryosuke drove up to Masahasi's garage and found Keisuke waiting outside. Keisuke jumped in as soon as he pulled to a stop.

"My car will be done tomorrow," Keisuke informed him. "I think Aki called him because he has some extra guys doing the night shift."

"Those might be for the other car. It was damaged a lot more than yours."

"Yeah you might be right, but Masahasi said mine would be done first."

Ryosuke drove down the highway in silence before a thought occurred to him. "So what were the twins like?"

Keisuke looked at his brother. "You wouldn't believe how immature they were. First they were arguing over whose fault the accident was and then they wrestled over it. Really they were acting like kids."

Ryosuke chuckled.

"What? Are you laughing at me?" asked Keisuke suspiciously.

"You're the last person I thought I'd hear giving judgments on maturity."

Keisuke turned towards the window. Ryosuke recognized the signs. Keisuke didn't like what he had just said so he was giving his brother the silent treatment. Ryosuke smiled.

"They're going to be at Akina next Saturday," he said in an offhand manner.

Keisuke glanced his way. Ryosuke didn't say anything more. Keisuke fought with the idea of breaking his self imposed silence. Keisuke sighed.

"Well are you going to tell me how you know this?"

"Aki told me. I don't think she wanted to take the chance of us showing up unexpectedly again."

"Hey bro, you think Alex will be there?" asked Keisuke avoiding his brother's eyes.

A/N Next chapter ….. Aki challenges Takumi.


	17. Act 17

A/N Thanks to everyone for their comments. Many of you are asking for the race between Takumi and Aki which by the way happens in Act 19. I'm not sure yet which Act the LanEvo race between Aki and Kyouichi will happen, but a race between Aki and Seiji happens in Act 24. And because I got so many nice reviews, I'm posting both acts 17 and 18 today. Any questions or comments you can email me at out_foxed@yahoo.com . Thanks again everyone.

Act 17

Aki got up early the next morning and headed over to Akina. She drove over the pass for most of the morning, enjoying the leisurely pace she was travelling at. She had nowhere in particular to go and her mind kept recalling instances from last night. The party after they got back to the motel was a toned down affair and her team had been surprised to hear that she was going to race at Akina the coming Saturday. She had left her team this morning with instructions to help Masahasi fix the Diablo while she went and looked over the course. In reality, she wanted some free time to meet up with some old friends. Later in the afternoon, she pulled up to a gas station and got out of her car. Itsuki and Iketani quickly ran up to serve her.

"Fill it up with high octane please."

Itsuki handled the gas, while Iketani began washing the windows. Itsuki noticed a sticker on the rear window and signalled to Iketani. He came over and looked at the sticker.

"Dark Horizons?"

"You think she's really one of them, Iketani-sempai?"

Iketani was about to ask her, when he realized she was gone. Aki had wandered inside the gas station after she had seen Yuichi having a smoke on the couch.

"You should stop smoking old man, it's bad for your health," she said sneaking up behind him.

Yuichi jumped and dropped his cigarette. It rolled down his shirt and on to his pants where he tried to beat it out before it burned him. 

"Shit, why the hell did…" his sentence was cut short when he realized who it was. "Aki!" he exclaimed and caught her in a bear hug before she could back away. "Look at you. You have grown so much since I last saw you. How long has it been? Three years?"

"Four almost. Dad and I are back here in Japan and this is the first time I have been close enough to the area to stop by," said Aki sitting on the couch. "So how has everyone been?"

"Well Bunta is the same as always."

"What still plotting to get Takumi on the pro circuit?"

"Actually, Takumi has become really good recently. He's actually joined a team now."

"Are you kidding? Takumi hated racing."

"Not anymore. He joined Project D, that's Ryosuke Takahashi's new team. He actually plans on going pro eventually."

//Takumi's on Ryosuke's team? But I haven't seen him at any of the meets.//

"So how did this happen?" she asked.

"Well it all started when he beat the Redsuns #2 driver on one of his deliveries. From that point on he raced everyone who challenged him, including Ryosuke Takahashi."

"Let me guess, he won that one too." 

Yuichi nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Ryosuke wouldn't challenge anyone on his home turf which means he came here, and lets face it, The only one to beat Takumi here has been me."

"That was a long time ago Aki. He's gotten better since then."

"So have I. It ought to make it interesting. Anyway I'm off to see Bunta now. I was hoping to catch Takumi here, but I'll catch him later. See you later Yuichi." Aki paid for her gas and got into her car. Just as she was about to leave she looked at Iketani. "Hachi-Roku. Downhill. This Saturday. See you there," she smiled sweetly at his shocked expression.

Aki drove to the Fujiwara Tofu Shop. Walking in the front door she didn't notice anyone.

//Maybe I should pick up something while I'm here,// she thought looking over the menu. A few minutes went by and still no one showed up to serve her.

"Hey, Yoda! How do you manage to keep this running while you're sleeping?" she yelled out.

"Now no need to be mean," he said coming out from the back. His eyebrows raised when he saw her.

"Well, I'm waiting," she said tapping her foot with her hands at her hips.

"And you'll keep waiting you over privileged brat."

"Bunta," Aki whined. Then smiled. "Dad wants to meet you for dinner sometime next week after his race. He said he would have offered you tickets but you wouldn't have gone anyway."

Bunta reached over and ruffled her hair. "Much better kid. So what brings you here, other than the fact that your heading your own team now."

Aki looked at him in surprise. "Hey how did you know that? That was SUPPOSED to be a surprise." Bunta smiled. "Anyway I've been making engines and I had one in mind for you if you wanted it."

"Sorry squirt, I already got a new one."

"Stop calling me that! I am not a kid anymore! But are you serious about the engine?" said Aki a little disappointed.

"Yes. Want to take a look? I think you'd be surprised."

Bunta led her out to the Hachi-Roku and opened the hood.

Aki's eyes widened. "Wow. You really pulled some strings for this one. I'm surprised Toyota let you have it. It is actually suited perfectly for this car after you took off some of the extra applications."

"That was the idea," he said proudly.

"Hmm, well I guess you won't be needing my engine. But I'd love to see how it runs. You think you could spare Takumi on Saturday night?"

"I could."

"Great, but don't tell him I'm in town yet. I want to surprise him later," she said. She chatted for a few more moments with Bunta before she got into her car and pulled away. After she had left, Bunta went back inside and picked up a newspaper.

Takumi came home a few hours later. He went past his father and started walking up the stairs.

"You got a phone call today."

"Who was it?" asked Takumi.

"Didn't say."

"Doesn't matter. I think I know what it is about."

"So someone already told you about the challenge."

Takumi poked his head around the doorframe. " How did you know about that?" he asked a little surprised.

"An old friend dropped by and told me."

//What old friend?//

"So are you going to race?" Bunta continued.

"Ah," Takumi answered heading up the stairs.

//Good,// thought Bunta. //I wonder who would win?//

*****

The phone rang persistently right beside Takumi's head. He glanced at his clock.

//Who would be calling at 3:30 am?//

He got dressed and went downstairs. The phone was still ringing.

"Dad, why don't you answer the phone?"

"Because it's for you."

Takumi yawned and went to pick it up.

"Fujiwara Tofu…"

"It's about time you picked up the phone. Now we have no time to talk cause you're going to be late for your delivery," said a female voice.

//How does she know about the delivery?// thought Takumi now fully awake.

"Oh well, I'll just have to talk to you on Saturday. See ya there."

The other side went dead. Takumi hung up the phone.

//Who was that?//

A/N Up next prelude to the race with Takumi.


	18. Act 18

Act 18

Word about Saturday's race had spread fast; almost everyone had come to see the race between the Hachi-Roku and the black FC. Ryosuke and Keisuke were already at the top leaning against their cars while Iketani and the Speedstars were huddled in a group discussing the challengers. Keisuke perked up when he saw two headlights approaching. Ryosuke glanced their way before once again settling against his car.

"It's only Seiji and Kyouichi," Ryosuke informed him.

"What are they doing here?"

"Probably to watch the team and issue a challenge."

As the LanEvos drove by, Ryosuke and Kyouichi locked gazes. Keisuke noticed the exchange.

"What was that all about?"

Ryosuke lit a cigarette. "Just letting him know I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"Uh-huh."

Ryosuke suddenly looked up. "They're here."

Keisuke looked to see five sets of headlights appear from around the corner. The two leading cars parked on the road while the others set themselves behind the rail. Ryosuke could here whispering up and down the galleries.

"Check out those cars. Anyone know what type they are?"

The drivers all got out of their cars and gathered around the black FC.

"Check out the babes. Look at that guy, I've never seen an African street racer before."

After getting out of her car, Alex headed straight for Aki who had assumed a position similar to that of Ryosuke's. Her arms were cross and her eyes were closed as she waited for the last player to arrive. Alex stood next to her.

"You know if you open your eyes you just might see something interesting." 

"I don't consider Keisuke all that interesting," Aki replied. "Besides I know where everyone is."

"Really? Prove it."

"The Takahashis are to the left, the Speedstars are a little farther up the road. The Hachi-Roku isn't with them, meaning he hasn't arrived yet and there are two members of a team called the Emperors behind and to the right of us. The reason I know this and you don't is the simple fact that I take notice of things before I stop my car," she smiled. "Unlike you who was just looking for Keisuke's banana boat." Aki had pitched the last comment loud enough for Keisuke to hear. He glared to her and was about to make his way over. Aki smiled and pushed Alex towards him. "Time to make amends."

"Wh-what!?" 

"Take the hint Alex. Go talk to him."

Alex smiled and casually walked over to Keisuke. Aki chuckled at Keisuke's expression and then glared back at him. Alex got his attention before he could make a scene. Aki turned form the pair and looked up at the sky.

//Beautiful as always. It really hasn't changed that much has it?//

Lost in her thoughts, Aki didn't notice Ryosuke chatting with Chris. The elder Takahashi had given his brother some time alone with Alex and had gone to look at some of their cars.

"You certainly are interested in cars aren't you?" Chris asked when he noticed Ryosuke checking out his car. 

"More into the driving end than anything else," replied Ryosuke looking up. 

"Same here. I just regret not being able to do it more when I was younger. It isn't as much fun for me anymore. With all the pressure and all. Driving used to be a treat for me. My friends and I all worked hard to buy our own car and we raced other teams in our area for money. It helped pay the bills in the end, but we rarely got to drive it. I had a knack for fixing things so I almost always was tweaking things on the car, trying to make it go just a split second faster."

"But aren't you doing that now?" asked Ryosuke.

"Yes but the scale is totally different. Before it was my own car that was maybe worth 1000 US dollars at most to someone else's car with someone else's engine that combined are worth at least 900 times that. Much more pressure."

"Understandable."

"They make a cute couple," said Chris after a few moments of silence. Ryosuke looked at him strangely. "What? I have played matchmaker for so long these relationship observations come easy."

Ryosuke smiled. "Oh. So who is your latest target?"

Chris looked over at Aki. "You know…..you two go well together."

Ryosuke snorted.

Chris laughed. "Just kidding. She is like a little sister to me and I have been trying to pair her up with someone almost as long as I have known her. I've given up a long time ago. She's too closed off that I can't read her," Chris said watching Aki at her car.

Ryosuke followed his gaze. "Not that closed off," he said half under his breath.

"Well you're welcome to try, just don't get you hopes up. She can be quite a bitch when she wants to."

Ryosuke remembering his discussion with her on Usui had to agree.

A cheer was heard in the galleries. Ryosuke looked over to see Aki strolling to the middle of the road. Takumi had arrived.

*******

Aki was relaxing against her car. Occasionally she would open her eyes and look around. She saw Ryosuke talking with Chris and looked behind him to where his admirers had positioned themselves. Half the girls in the galleries were as usual, mentally undressing Ryosuke as he talked to her team-mate. On the other hand, the ones who had set themselves up behind Keisuke looked as though they were about to kill Alex. Aki chuckled. Well what did she expect? Alex and Keisuke were into a conversation that involved a lot of blushing and not a lot of eye contact.

//Hmm, puppy love at it's finest.// Aki heard a shout from the crowd. //So he's finally here.//

She went to stand in the middle of the road, facing the oncoming lights. Alex ran up beside her.

"So how did it go?" asked Aki keeping an eye on road.

"I said I'd go out with him if he beat me in a race."

Aki laughed. "Really? So how long are you going to put it off?"

"I don't know," replied Alex nervously looking at the approaching car. "Aki, maybe you should get off the road."

Aki didn't reply and Alex slowly backed off. The Hachi-Roku roared past a few moments later. He was so close to Aki that the mirror almost brushed her side. Takumi pulled to a stop and got out of his car.

"So did you enjoy your little show?" asked Aki. Takumi just scratched his cheek. Aki smiled and gave him a hug. "Long time no see. I've heard a lot has happened while I was gone." Aki heard whispers going up and down the galleries.

"What is she doing? Do they know each other? They must, she seems to know him pretty well."

"Ah. Not really," replied Takumi.

Aki held him away at arms length. "Come on Takumi, it's been almost five years, something must have happened. I hear you are a pretty good racer. Honestly I never thought you'd come this far. You just never liked cars much as a kid."

"So why did you want to race me?"

"Cause I've heard rumours that you've gotten faster, and I want to see it for myself."

"Ah."

Aki headed towards he car. "Well let's get going, oh and Takumi. Don't hold anything back, I know this course just as well as you and I can still kick your ass."

Takumi got into his car and they both started before anyone could count them off. Ryosuke jumped in his car and followed.

A/N Up next….Aki's race with Takumi.


	19. Act 19

Act 19

After leaving Aki, Alex went to stand beside Chris.

"So how did it go?" Chris asked.

"Not as bad as I thought. We're having a race to decide if we are going to become a couple or not."

"Ah I see. Keisuke doesn't like people who beat him." Alex looked at him in shock. "Don't look at me that way. You hear a lot of things if you stand close enough to the galleries. Like I heard this guy in Amsterdam who was saying some very very dirty things he wished he could do with you."

"Chris! I did NOT need to know that."

He chuckled. "Well it looks like Aki might have another admirer."

"If your talking about Ryosuke, it was kind of obvious, even Keisuke noticed." Alex looked back to see the Hachi-Roku pass inches from Aki's still figure. "By the way, we have a plan to get those two together. Wanna join?"

"Hell yes."

Keisuke walked over to Ryosuke."Hey bro, what's going on?"

"Apparently they are hugging," Ryosuke answered in a flat voice.

Keisuke glanced at his brother. "That's not what I meant. How do they know each other?"

Ryosuke just kept watching the two until they got into their cars. "Keisuke let's go, they are starting." With that he got into his white FC and drag launched his car after the receding pair. He was planning on following them like he did during the race with Nakazato. At the first corner, Takumi had the lead but was followed closely by Aki.

******

Aki allowed Takumi to take the lead. She wanted a chance to see how he improved. //Bunta was right, that engine is fast. I hope Takumi is good enough to handle it. What am I saying? He has to be. Bunta wouldn't waste that much money on an engine if he thought it might be damaged.// She spotted headlights in her rear view mirror. //Takahashi Ryosuke. Do you ever give up? Well I guess we'll have to play another game of cat and mouse. How shall I make this difficult for you?//

Aki smiled and pressed her foot harder on the pedal. A corner came and she did a perfect parallel drift. She weaved back and forth on the straightaway but made no move to pass Takumi. The next corner found her in an awkward position and she let the tail of her car fishtail at the exit. She glanced back at the white FC. It had worked. He wasn't following as closely as before. She entered the next few corners, purposely making mistakes. Aki, although losing ground in the corners, was still able to regain her position close to Takumi on the straights. 

******

Ryosuke was following the two cars. He had just watched her do a perfect drift with Takumi around one of the corners.

"Whoa, she's good," Keisuke said in amazement. "I didn't think she had that much skill. She is just as good as Takumi." 

Ryosuke nodded. "Looks like we have been spotted." Aki car had just under steered at the entrance to the corner.

"But you saw a weakness or something before she started driving that way?" Keisuke smiled confident in his brother's abilities.

"No, Keisuke, I didn't."

Keisuke looked at him in surprise. This was the first time he had ever seen his brother stumped.

"Something is happening," said Ryosuke drawing Keisuke's attention back to the road. Aki had flashed her lights and Takumi moved over to let her pass. //Ok so this obviously isn't a race. So what are they doing?//

Takumi watched as Aki went into the next corner precisely like he did. He followed her line exactly and he felt he car go around just a bit smoother. She was teaching him. Takumi no longer thought about the end of the race, he just wanted to show Aki his best. He and Aki continued down the mountain in this fashion swapping places back and forth. They approached the straight before the skating rink and Aki was in the lead.

"You didn't find any weaknesses? I thought you said that everyone has a weakness," said Keisuke.

"I know she has one but every time I'm about to pin one down she starts driving like that," replied Ryosuke. "Her driving become erratic, and I even though I know it is on purpose, I can't figure out what is accidental and what she is doing purposely."

Aki suddenly slammed on her breaks causing Takumi to shoot by. Ryosuke braked quickly to avoid hitting her. Takumi looked back to see the problem.

//What is Ryosuke doing here?// He wasn't too surprised at Aki's actions. She hated it when people followed her during a race to try and learn her techniques. He bit his lip, // Ryosuke isn't going to like that.//

"What the fuck was that about?" exclaimed Keisuke his heart pounding in his chest. "She could have caused a serious accident."

"It was a warning."

"What kind of a warning?"

"She doesn't want me following her anymore."

"Bro please tell me your going to back off. If that was a warning, I don't want to see what happens if we don't take it."

"Relax Keisuke, she is not going to damage her car."

"Yeah just like she didn't jump her car off a bridge."

"Ok maybe that was a bad example but trust me on this, she is not going to follow through on the warning," Ryosuke said doubtfully. "Takumi just started his ditch driving."

Keisuke looked back to the pair. "Apparently she knows that trick too bro," he said as they watched Aki drop her tires into the gutter after Takumi. 

Both cars shot around the corner. A few more times of grabbing the gutter convinced Ryosuke that Aki was doing this on purpose. //And here I thought that only he knew how to do that.// Suddenly Aki changed lanes. She was approaching the corner from the outside. //What? How does she plan on passing him from that angle?//

Just as Takumi was about to drop his tires into the gutter, Aki sped up and did an outside drift. The speed was incredible. The acceleration out of the turn was so fast that she managed to get in front of Takumi. Another burst of power placed her firmly in front of him by the beginning of the next turn.


	20. Act 20

A/N Hey guys, just letting you know that their will be a break in posting. I'm going to CNAnime in Toronto this weekend with my co-writer, hopefully to pick up a few new titles. If anyone is going we'd love to meet up with you. If you're interested please email me at out_foxed@yahoo.com . Anyway I hope you like Act 20 cause I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next act. Soon I hope :)

Act 20

Now that she was in front, Aki was not going to let Takumi pass. They were close to the base when Takumi tried his second ditch technique. He managed to pull up beside Aki but she continued at the same speed and kept her position. Crossing the finish line they both did a quick 180 to stop, but before they could be congratulated, they both took off back up the pass. The black FC charged uphill with Takumi close behind. Glancing in her rear view mirror, Aki noticed that the distance between them was minimal.

//Watch closely Takumi. I wonder how long it will take you to pick this technique up. With your new engine your car should be able to handle this.//

With that thought Aki began to concentrate on her next move. After allowing Takumi to watch her uphill skills on a few hairpins, she suddenly floored it. She would show Takumi her true skill in the last two turns. Approaching the corner at such a high speed made the galleries gasp.

"It's not going to clear the corner! Get out of the way!"

At the last possible instant the black FC began to drift. Aki's car was perfectly balanced allowing for a perfect exit. Glancing back she saw that Takumi's attempt did not turn out as well, the Hachi-Roku's exit was unsteady. Smiling she preformed the same feat in the next corner with the same result. 

//Well, Takumi, it looks like you have something to work on after all,// Aki thought as she reached the skating rink. //Now where did my stalker go? I couldn't have left Ryosuke this far behind.//

Aki continued to the peak at a leisurely pace allowing Takumi to catch up. The lesson was over and she had no desire to continue with the mock battle. 

******** 

Before reaching the base, Ryosuke suddenly let up on the gas.

"What are you doing bro?" asked a confused Keisuke as soon as he felt the car slow.

"I have a feeling that they will be coming back. This isn't a race so much as it is a lesson. By now she knows the limits to his skills on the downhill, but an uphill attack is where we might see something interesting," Ryosuke replied as he parked his car off to the side of the road. Getting out of his car, Ryosuke made his way to the guardrail. From this standpoint he could clearly see the last two hairpins that Aki and Takumi would hit. Keisuke stood beside him glancing between him and the road.

"You know you could be wrong about this whole uphill thing," stated Keisuke. "After all, she doesn't often follow what you predict."

Ryosuke didn't have an answer to that. But just as he was beginning to doubt himself, they heard the sound of approaching cars. Analyzing their approach Ryosuke noticed something wrong.

"Aren't they going a bit fast?" Keisuke asked.

Ryosuke remained silent as Aki and Takumi reached the corner. Her uphill drift was a spectacular sight.

"Never mind. I should have learned to expect this by now," Keisuke sighed running his hand through his hair. Ryosuke just smiled as he got in his car and headed back to the peak. 

*********

Reaching the peak the brothers could see both Takumi and Aki surrounded by their respective teams. Getting out of his car Ryosuke could hear snatches of conversation.

"How did you……..teach us?…….how long…."

As he was making his way closer Aki turned and spotted him.

"Did you enjoy the show? I tried to make it more interesting since you were following me…..again," she smirked. Then she turned towards the Speedstars. "So Takumi did you have fun?" Takumi smiled.

"So how do you know Takumi?" Ryosuke asked.

"The question everyone wants to know," replied Alex as she glared at Aki. "But neither of them are talking."

Ryosuke looked back at Aki and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, we're old friends, we grew up together," she relented. 

"Wait I've been Takumi's friend for years," said Itsuki as he turned to face Takumi. "How come you never TOLD me about her?"

Takumi scratched his head. "You never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now. Who is she?"

"Aki Keiichi," replied Takumi in a bland voice.

"KEIICHI!? AS IN TISUCHIYA KEIICHI (A/N sorry not sure about the spelling, and I probably have the name wrong I can never figure out which one is first so I'm using Keiichi as the last name.) THE DRIFT KING!?" screamed Itsuki.

Aki laughed. "When did my dad pick up that nickname?"

"You mean it's true?" asked Keisuke shocked. Aki just gave a knowing smile in return.

"So you got your start from your father," stated Ryosuke.

"And with him and Takumi's father being such good friends I was trained by both," Aki continued.

"So how old were you when you started?" asked Iketani in amazement. 

"Twelve. But I'm also three years older than Takumi."

//She's been driving longer than my bro,// thought Keisuke as he listened in on the conversation.

"But you didn't start for a couple of years did you?" Ryosuke retorted.

Aki gave him a sidelong glance. "Interesting that you should say that," she said heading towards her car. "Next time I just might answer that. Don't want get rid of all my mystery in one night." With that parting remark Aki's black FC sped off into the night, followed moments later by the rest of her team.

After the Dark Horizons left, Itsuke was the first to break the silence.

"Takumi, if you have anymore friends like that….Tell me."

A/N up next……Aki and Alex go shopping with company.


	21. Act 21

A/N REVIEWS REVIEWS I WANT MORE REVIEWS :)

Act 21

[The Next Day]

It was early in the morning when Aki woke up to the sound of Alex opening the closet of their hotel room. Glancing at the clock she groaned.

"Alex, what are you doing? This is supposed to be your day off. Everyone else is sleeping in why can't you?" Aki whined.

"Oh just getting you back for all those early morning practices," Alex smiled sweetly. "But seriously, I think I need some new clothes."

Aki stared at her. "And just where are you planning on storing these new clothes? You already taken over all of you closet and most of mine."

"Oh Vicky was nice enough to lend me some space if I bought her some things as well," she replied, but before she could return her attention back to the closet her eye was caught by a small envelope on the dresser. "Well, well, what have we here?" she asked grabbing the envelope.

Aki poked her head out from under the covers. "Oh that. It's an invitation to the Formula 1 race in a few days."

"I notice this is addressed to all of us. Are we going?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I have to go, my sponsors say it is time to show the media I haven't died yet, but you guys don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh this is great!" Alex practically squealed "Well I so need to find an outfit. You might as well come with me, we can both pick something out."

"Fine. But the stores don't open for another 3 hours so if you don't mind I want to sleep for at least another hour." With that Aki threw the blanket back over her head.

Alex just smiled and grabbed her phone on the way out to her car. //Hmmm, I think we might need some opinions on outfits while we're out. I wonder what Keisuke and Ryosuke are doing today,// she thought as she punched in their number.

***********

Later that morning Aki was sitting outside a small café waiting for Alex. She had a small notebook in front of her with her current theories written down. Sipping her tea, she made a small adjustment to her calculations. Seeing a patch of white from the corner of her eye she glanced up. 

"You should really find another hobby," she said to Ryosuke.

He stopped in mid-stride, not expecting to find her at the mall.

"You know some people might call this harassment."

"How was I supposed to know you were here?" Ryosuke asked getting over his initial shock.

"Well what are you doing here then? The amount of times we bump into each other is long past being a coincidence."

"Keisuke asked me to come help him choose a wine for our parents anniversary, how about you?"

"What makes you think I'm here for anything other than a drink?"

"Well the fact that you are carrying only a small notepad instead of your laptop usually indicates you won't be staying in the same place for very long," Ryosuke said with a smirk as Aki glared at him.

At that moment, Alex and Keisuke walked up.

"Well, what a surpri-"

"Don't even start," Aki said before Alex could finish. "I knew you were up to something."

"Well I thought we might need a second opinion. After all, you never like anything I pick out for you," Alex justified.

Aki couldn't say anything to that. She really didn't want to go shopping with Ryosuke, yet she couldn't find a graceful way to ask him to leave.

"Fine. Let's get started then," She replied. //This is going to be torture.//

Keisuke and Alex immediately started walking towards a nearby store, leaving Aki and Ryosuke to follow behind.

"So what is an A-1 corner?" asked Ryosuke after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You were reading my notes!?"

"You were a little busy talking with Alex at the time. I might have glanced over the first page," he replied evenly. "So are you going to tell me or will I have to ask someone else."

"Ask someone else, yeah right. You'll probably go looking through my stuff," Aki muttered under her breath. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ryosuke asked.

"I said it was a way of classifying corners based on their sharpness and difficulty. It's a general pattern so that I can teach methods of getting around a corner."

"Aki. Come.On." Alex said and she ran up. "I found something you just have to try on."

Alex shoved a set of clothes into Aki's hand and then shoved her into the fitting room. Ryosuke heard a mumbled question followed by a "Trust me" from Alex. He was curious as to what Alex gave her. A few moments later Aki walked out in a skirt and tank top. Ryosuke was stunned. Aki looked amazing. //I wonder why she hides all that under cargo pants and t-shirts.//

"Wow Aki you look fantastic!" Keisuke said admiringly.

"Why _thank_ you monsieur," Aki drawled giving him a curtsy.

*******

The end of the day found the four heading back towards their cars. Aki carried a single small bag while Alex and Keisuke were trying to balance both their purchases between them.

"You know for someone with so much money, you don't spend a lot on yourself," commented Alex looking at Ryosuke's empty hands.

"Why spend money on something you don't need?"

"There is always something you need, though you may not realize it at the time," Alex retorted as she spun around to face him. 

"The creed by which all packrats live," Aki noted. Ryosuke chuckled at the comment.

By that point they had reached Aki's car and were putting Alex's things into the trunk. Just before Alex was about to get into the car she turned to Keisuke.

"Keisuke, about that race," Alex hesitated and then blushed.

Aki watched as the two began to fumble for words. //Oh give me a break. Guess I'll have to take charge.//

"Keisuke, she'll race you two weeks from Saturday. After my race with the Emperors," Aki stated getting into her car.

As she drove off, Ryosuke thought to himself, //my race? She's planning to race Kyouichi? I have a bad feeling about this.//


	22. Act 22

A/N Sorry about the delay in posting. R/L stuff keeps getting in the way. Due to the demand for more about our characters' pasts they have been posted. My co-writer Hachi is putting those up - she has much more time on her hands than me. And thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes it. :)

Act 22

Back at the hotel room the two boys were watching Alex and Aki putting away their clothes. Vicky was eagerly commenting on their purchases and whining to Alex for not bringing her along. 

"I must say Aki, this is not usually the kind of stuff you wear," commented Chris watching Aki putting away one of her garments.

"Well Chris, I have to wear something more appropriate than khakis and a t-shirt when I am with the sponsors of the F-1 race."

"So is it really true that you are going to race the Emperors?" Alex asked offhandedly. The twins stared at her.

"That's the first we've heard of this," they replied.

"That's because I just decided it," stated Aki.

"And you were going to tell us….."

"Today actually but someone beat me to it." Aki glared at Alex who was looking a bit sheepish. "Anyway what are you guys still doing here. This is your day off. Go have some fun."

Vicky quickly suggested a movie, which the others quickly began to argue over. During the argument Aki slipped out and called Takumi.

Takumi was on his break when his manager called him for a phone call. He picked it up. "Hello, Fujiwara Tofu…." a burst of laughter could be heard on the other end of the line. 

"Good one Takumi. You do realize you are not working at your dad's place right now right?"

"Oh, Aki. I still haven't gotten over the habit yet."

Aki chuckled. "Well I wanted to know if you had any free time this week."

Takumi thought for a minute. "This Thursday I'm free."

"Great. Mind meeting me at the usual place?"

"Sure, I'll be there around nine," he replied. Saying goodbye he hung up the phone and headed back to work.

******

Keisuke barged into Ryosuke's room.

"Hey bro, you free on Thursday?"

"Yes, why?"

"Apparently Takumi and Aki are meeting again. I wouldn't mind seeing another of her 'lessons' again."

"Really and did Kenta tell you this?"

"No actually it was Alex. She heard them talking on the phone."

Ryosuke sighed. "You do realize they are friends and they might be getting together to talk."

"They might but if she is going to be teaching him something, I don't want to miss out." Ryosuke didn't reply.

*******

Thursday night found Aki lying on the hood of her car with Lake Akina in front of her. She watched as the moon reflected off the surface of the water. In the distance she could hear the approach of a car. She closed her eyes. //Sounds like Takumi.// In a few minutes her suspicions were confirmed as Akina's 86 soon pulled up beside her car. She held up a coffee that was soon taken by the kid sitting beside her.

| "I don't know if your tastes have changed but I found your favorite coffee while I was in town."

"Thank you," Takumi replied. He didn't say another word for a long time. He could sense that Aki was feeling nostalgic. He couldn't blame her. Her life must be pretty hectic with all the pressure from the people she worked with. Yet almost no one noticed for she put up such a good front.

"Remember how we used to come up here to relax?" Aki asked.

"Ah."

She sighed. "Things were so much simpler then."

"Nothing is ever simple with you Aki."

"I guess not." Aki paused. "Do you hear that?"

They both turned to the sound of three cars approaching.

"It's Alex and the Takahashis," stated Aki.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me." A few moments later the three cars joined them. "And how did you know we were here?" she asked. "No wait, let me guess."

"Uh oh I think we're in trouble," Keisuke muttered to Alex. 

//I knew I shouldn't have come,// Ryosuke mentally kicked himself. //Shit she looks angry.//

"I'm sorry Aki, I accidentally picked up the phone while you were on it," said Alex her hands up in front of her.

"I don't believe you," Aki replied advancing on her.

"Alright I overheard you through the door."

"You mean eavesdropping." Alex silently looked to Ryosuke for help. He conveniently wasn't meeting her eyes. "Alex I think this calls for some discipline," Aki said as she latched onto Alex wrists and began to drag her away.

Keisuke was about to go and help Alex when Ryosuke stopped him. "I think we should stay out of this one."

"Hold on Takumi I will be right back," Aki said as she began to pull Alex out on the dock. Just before reaching the edge of the dock, Aki shoved Alex off balance.

"Aki this is _so_ not fair! Don't you _dare_ let me go!" Alex screamed as Aki pushed her off the dock. As she fell Alex managed to grab onto Aki's shirt, and both hit the water with a big splash.

Keisuke and Takumi ran towards the edge of the dock. Ryosuke hesitated. Aki wasn't going to be too happy that she got wet. Therefore he was really surprised to hear the two girls laughing a few moments later. He glanced over the edge of the dock. Aki and Alex were completely soaked. He chuckled, as did Keisuke. Alex glared at them both making them laugh harder.

"Well you could at least help us up," Alex huffed.

"Sorry, what she is trying to say is, can you _please_ help us out?" Aki corrected.

Keisuke and Ryosuke each reached out their hands for the girls to grab. As soon as they got a hold of them, Aki and Alex nodded to each other and pulled back hard.

When the two brothers got their heads back above the surface of the water they saw both Alex and Aki sitting on the dock. 

"That's what you get for laughing at us," Aki smiled sweetly. In the background, the still dry Takumi was laughing. 

Moments later, Keisuke and Ryosuke pulled themselves out of the lake. Keisuke quickly pulled off his shirt and began to wring it out. Alex let out a whistle.

"I can't believe you would do that to me," he said to Alex.

"Well it was one way to get you to take off your clothes," she replied sweetly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny," he replied sarcastically.

Ryosuke on the other hand was glaring at Aki.

"Oh come on, your not that mad are you?" she asked. He just kept glaring at her. She smiled innocently. "It's only water. It's not like it is going to stain those precious white clothes of yours." Ryosuke was practically grinding his teeth. What he really needed was a cigarette to calm him down, but those happened to be in his back pocket and were soaked along with everything else. Suddenly Aki turned away from him and headed towards her car.

"If you guys follow me, we can dry your clothes out at my place. It's only a few minutes away from here."

"You have your own place in Japan? So why are we living out of motels then?" asked Alex.

"My place isn't big enough for all of us and I prefer to be with my team when I'm training them. It's easier," replied Aki. "So are you coming?" she asked, directing the question mainly at Ryosuke.

Ryosuke nodded and got into his car.

A/N up next…….Ryosuke & Keisuke meet Aki's dad :)


	23. Act 23

A/N sorry about the delay….things are getting kind of hectic around here. But for future reference. The longest you will have to wait for an update will be a month…..unless something really weird happens. :) 

Act 23

The group soon found themselves standing outside a tall apartment building.

"I thought you said you lived in a house," Alex said.

"House, penthouse, same difference," Aki shrugged. "Come on, let's get dried off," she continued as she headed towards the elevators. On her way there she past one of the doormen.

"Way to go Aki. It's about time you brought someone home," he said, giving her a wink.

"Oh, knock it off."

"That hurt. Oh well you'll be making at least one man happy tonight," he grinned as he made a hasty exit.

"And what exactly did he mean by that?" asked Keisuke.

Alex chuckled. "The staff here have a bet going to see when she'll bring a guy home that's not from our team. Last I heard the pool was nearing a thousand."

"Don't even think about laughing," Aki practically snarled at Ryosuke, who was barely hiding a smile. The rest of the ride up to her apartment was silent. Opening her door, Aki noticed another pair of shoes in the hall. //Dad's home?// Behind her Alex was silently passing on the information. The two guys shrugged.

"Hey dad where are you?" Aki called out.

"In the kitchen."

Aki's eyes widened. "You're not cooking are you?"

"Yeah, eggs and bacon. Want some?"

"Dad hold on. Don't. Touch. Anything," she said quickly taking off her shoes. "I'll be right there." Aki ran into the other room.

"Just follow me, Aki has to do damage control," Alex said leading Ryosuke and Keisuke into the dinning room. There they saw Aki leaning over the kitchen counter.

"Aki, I don't need you watching over me. I can handle eggs and bacon. You see everything is under control," they heard her father saying.

"Dad."

"Yes honey."

"The bacon is on fire."

"What-"

Keisuke watched as Aki's father began to hit the pan with a dishcloth. He stopped as Aki brought over baking soda and smothered the fire.

"I'll have to remember that for next time," he said. "And why are you dripping on my floor?"

"We had an accident," Aki replied.

"Water fight or fall in the lake?"

"It's nothing dad."

"Oh you _have_ to give me the details. After all I didn't know you could pick up guys at the lake at this time of night. You know when I was your age-"

"Enough! Enough! We just need to get some stuff to wear while our things dry out. Think you could lend something to the Takahashis?" Aki asked.

Her father walked out of the kitchen and looked the boys up and down. Ryosuke and Keisuke both began to feel uncomfortable. Finally Mr. Keiichi broke the silence. "Well at least one of you was responsible." He smiled at Takumi. "Come on, I'll find you something to change into," he said to Ryosuke and Keisuke as he led them into another room. 

There he began to pass them some clothes. "I hope these fit you, they're the biggest things I have. You to are way too tall for most of my things. Well, I'll leave you to get changed, just toss your clothes into the dryer in the next room," Mr. Keiichi said closing the bedroom door.

"Bro, he is a lot different than what I expected," stated Keisuke.

"I've never met him before Keisuke, only seen him race."

When they left the room after getting changed they found Aki's father sitting in the dinning room and Aki in the kitchen.

"She kicked me out, it's my kitchen and yet she kicked me out," he mumbled.

"Dad, aren't you supposed to be at a conference today?" Aki asked.

Her father walked to the kitchen door. "It was cancelled, something about scheduling problems. It got bumped until tomorrow. But I did pick up something while I was in town," he smiled waving a piece of paper.

Aki looked up from the soup she was cooking and grabbed the letter. She passed her father the wooden spoon. "Just stir it. Do not add anything. Do not turn up the heat. Got it?" He smiled and saluted her.

Aki went and sat down near the table with the others. "It's from mom," she said.

"Yeah, she's in town for a while," her dad called back.

"I know, she also says that you should be quiet."

"Does not."

"It's right here. 'and since your father is probably opening his mouth to spoil the good news, tell him to be quiet and let you finish reading'." Everyone laughed. "She also wants to see us at the next race."

"When's that?" asked Keisuke.

"Three weeks from now. Why? You want to come?" asked Aki. He nodded. "Then I'll get you some tickets." Aki thought for a moment. "Does anyone know what the weather is supposed to be like tonight?"

"Raining," answered Takumi.

"This is great," Aki grinned.

"Why are you so excited?" asked Alex.

"Cause the passes are harder in the rain. I'm thinking of practicing on Akagi, I haven't been there yet."

"Makes sense. The rain like the snow can be a great training partner," commented Ryosuke.

"Well normal people would think like that, but my daughter just likes to take risks," said a smiling Keiichi as he glanced at Ryosuke.

"You are supposed to be watching the food dad. Never mind, let me finish it." With that Aki left for the kitchen as her father came out with drinks.

"So Takumi, how's your dad? He never calls me anymore."

"He said that the international phone bills were becoming too much and he'd catch up when he hears you're in town next."

"That stingy bastard, I figured that was what he was doing."

"So how is Shannon? I remember how she kept giving me mechanic magazines to give to my dad," said Takumi.

"Well Aki's mom was hoping you'd look at them before you passed them off. You know, trying to get you interested in cars, that sort of thing. Anyway she's heading a pit crew for Subaru's new lines of rally cars and she seems pretty excited about it."

"So is that where you learned mechanics from?" Ryosuke quietly asked Aki while the others began to talk amongst themselves.

"Yeah, she started teaching me when I was eight and my dad began teaching me theory when I was twelve and driving when I turned sixteen."

"So when did you create the engine?"

"I finished designing it when I was fifteen but it wasn't until I was eighteen that the car companies decided to manufacture it and hire me."

"Hire you? So if your working for them, what are you doing training a team?"

"That's what they hired her for," Alex butted in. "I mean they would have been stupid not to. Her skills are wanted all over America. And before you ask why didn't she start her own school – everyone asks that – she's just too picky when it comes to students. I mean the last time - ouch."

"Sorry, my foot slipped," said Aki standing up. "Ok, your cloths should be dry now, so you might want to get changed. Dad, I cooked, you get to clean up the dishes." Her father screwed up his face but began to collect the dishes.

By the time he was done everyone else was changed and standing at the door. Aki said goodbye to everyone as they headed out the door. Ryosuke was the just about to leave when Aki touched his arm. He turned around.

"Look, I'm sorry about pulling you into the lake. I was mad at Alex for following me and I took it out on you. Sorry," Aki said with her eyes downcast.

"It's ok," Ryosuke smiled. "Just don't drag me into it again, alright?"

Aki grinned. "I'll try. No promises."

Ryosuke chuckled as he left the apartment.

A/N up next…Aki challenges Kyouichi.


	24. Act 24

Act 24

9:30 found Aki driving up the mountain. The clouds overhead were thick and becoming darker by the second, practically sucking up any residual light. Only Alex was behind her, as the rest of the team had headed into town to search for any additions they might want on their cars. Half way up the pass the first rain drops began to fall. 

Reaching the peak, Aki noticed a large gathering of cars. //So the Emperors are here. Guess I should challenge them now,// she thought as she strolled over to the team.

"Sudo Kyouichi," Aki said when Kyouichi ignored her approach.

He glanced up. "Sorry, I'm not interested in giving you an autograph."

Aki's eyes narrowed before she regained in control of her temper. "Conceited aren't we? And I thought only Seiji was like that."

Seiji growled and was about to retaliate when Kyouichi stopped him.

"Then what do you want?" asked Kyouichi.

"A race on Irohazka (A/N I hope I spelled this right) against you next Saturday."

Kyouichi smirked. "Why should I race against a woman?"

Ryosuke, who had been listening to the exchange from a distance, quickly looked at Aki. Her entire body had become tense and he could see the barely controlled fury behind her smile. However, everyone else seemed oblivious to her sudden change in mood. 

"And why won't you race a woman?" Aki asked sweetly.

"Because they don't have the skill or the endurance to race against us in a real race," Seiji said snobbishly.

Aki focused an icy glare at Seiji. "I never knew you were a chicken, Kyouichi. Why not race me now? Unless you're scared of course."

"Fine, if you're so eager to lose, I'm sure Seiji will be happy to race you. But until you prove yourself against one of us, I'm not going to race with you."

"Sending a lackey to do your challenges. How pathetic," Aki sneered. "Your team is going to be embarrassed tonight, Kyouichi, make no mistake." With that parting remark Aki stalked off towards her car before she could slug him for his sexist attitude.

After she left Ryosuke sidled up beside Kyouichi.

"A word of advice. You won't win," Ryosuke stated as he watched Seiji move his car into position. "She is better than you can ever imagine."

By now the rain was coming down in sheets yet no one was leaving the mountain. Ryosuke watched as someone counted them off. They both started at the same time yet Aki's more powerful engine left Seiji behind in a matter of moments. By the time they reached the first corner Aki held a big lead. 

"Aki doesn't ever race like that," Alex said nervously to Keisuke. "They must really have pissed her off. This isn't a race anymore, it's a slaughter."

******

As soon as the race started Aki let go of her anger. She wouldn't stoop so low as to hit an arrogant bastard like Kyouichi, but she had been sorely tempted. Instead she chose to take out her anger on the road. With a lack of concern for oncoming cars, Aki pushed her FC faster and faster down the slippery pass. By the time she had reached the bottom, her anger was down to more manageable levels. She got out of her car and sat on the hood, not worrying about getting wet. A few minutes later Seiji showed up. Aki gave him a condescending look and got back in her car. She drove back to the peak and stopped in front of Kyouichi.

"If he was your second best, I really pity the rest of your group," Aki said without getting out of her car. "I'll see you next Saturday. Don't be late." With that Aki drove away.

"What was that about? I've never seen Aki act like that before," Keisuke said.

"She doesn't like it when people think they are superior to everyone else," Alex answered. "But I have never seen her react this much before."

//That's because she hates him,// thought Ryosuke. //And she might never get over that feeling.//


	25. Act 25

A/N Sorry about the delay, things have been really hectic recently and I am finding that I'm lacking my enthusiasm for this fic. So I decided I'm going to take a break to start working with Hachi on another fic. Don't worry I won't leave this fic incomplete but I probably won't be working on it for a while. 

Act 25

On Friday night, Aki lay on her bed in front of her computer when Alex walked in. Alex took one look at Aki's intense concentration. "What's so interesting?" she asked.

"Come take a look," Aki replied without looking away from the screen. "Notice anything strange about this course?" she asked pointing to the diagram in front of her.

Alex studied it for a few minutes. "Nope, not a thing. Well don't stay up to late, you have a big night tomorrow," she said sliding off the bed with a sigh.

Aki continued as if she hadn't heard. //There's something about this pass I just can't put my finger on it,// she thought.

*******

The galleries along Irohazka were packed on Saturday night. Rumours that the black FC was going to race drew people from all the surrounding areas. At the peak, the Takahashi brothers had parked their cars alongside the rest of the Dark Horizons. They saw Aki already there sitting on the hood of her car, trying to ignore the catcalling from the galleries. When Kyouichi showed, it only got worse as whispers of "Show the girls their place" began to trickle through the silence of his arrival.

Aki clenched her teeth. //I am not going to get mad. I am not going to get mad. I am NOT going to get mad.// Aki tried to calm herself when she saw her opponent approaching.

"The first one to reach the end of the third bridge wins. You can go first," stated Kyouichi in a bored voice.

//I am NOT going to get mad. Damn, it's not working!//

"No," Aki replied in a cold voice, "I play by the handicap rule. The car with less horsepower goes first, and that hon, would be you."

Kyouichi smiled. "I just thought you'd like to take every advantage you could. This course is Very difficult after all."

Aki smiled in reply. "Really? I didn't know that. So shouldn't you go in front? You know. Show me how it's done."

Kyouichi glanced away. "Shall we get started? We can start at the same time if you like."

"Fine," Aki growled getting into her car. Kyoichi did the same and lined up at the start. In front Chris began to count down.

// Well girl, how do you want to play this?// Aki thought to herself. //I know if I'm behind, I can't trust myself not to ram his skinny ass into the guardrail. But if I'm in front with him chasing…/// 

[Flashback]

Aki raced down the pass her opponent right behind her, occasionally coming so close that she swore she could feel her bumper being touched. She was getting nervous. The speeds they were racing at barely let them get through the corners. To her right was a wall of rock while to her left a cliff with an 80ft drop. But despite her nerves she was not going to slow down. He had made her angry at the peak. Those sexist comments had spiked her rage and she was not going to lose. Due to her anger, Aki didn't notice when her opponent began to back off. Clearing the next corner she spotted an 18 wheeler in front of her. Breaking hard she managed not to ram into its back. Glancing back she noticed her opponent. He wasn't slowing although it was obvious he too had seen the truck. He was going to hit her and she could get out of the way. He had her pinned behind the truck.

*****

Aki shook her head. It was not going to happen. Not again.

"….2-1 GO!"

Aki took off.

//Just please don't let me cause an accident.//

[A few moments later]

The LanEvo's break lights flared and once again Aki barely managed to slow down in time.

//That bastard, he's doing it on purpose,// Aki fumed. //He does that again and I swear I'll…..no. No accidents, no crashes, no cars bursting up in flames. Just hold on, you're almost half way there.// 

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a bright poster among the crowd reading "Girls Suck" and her temper snapped. The FC's engine suddenly revved in the corner and Aki shot forward into thin air (A/N pulling a Kai). The move was so unplanned, she almost landed on Kyouichi. In his car, Kyouichi glared. He wasn't expecting that kind of a move from the girl. It was a gutsy attack for one wrong move and the car would land and spin out of control. His eyes narrowed. //I'll just get her at the end then.//

*******

Back at the peak, Ryosuke and the rest of the Dark Horizons were listening to the race. Alex was nervously fidgeting. 

"What's wrong?" asked Keisuke.

"I have a bad feeling about this. The LanEvo nearly sideswiped her at the beginning of the race, and now he is suddenly stopping to make her back off. If he was doing it as a plan to win I wouldn't have a problem with these tactics," Alex answered.

"But……"

Alex sighed. "He's doing it just to be mean. The way this is going, Aki is going to do something."

The rest of her team silently agreed. Aki's driving was becoming sharper and sharper. To the spectators it looked as though she was slowing down. Her fun and flashy driving technique was giving way to a cold, ruthless professionalism that was hiding her growing rage. 

"This is turn 33, the FC just jumped the corner," said a voice over the radio. 

"How'd she do that?" asked the twins shocked.

"Well at the corners there's a significant space difference," Ryosuke explained. "By taking a certain line, you can jump in front of your opponent."

"So that's what she saw on the map," Alex said thinking about the other night.

"You mean she knew about it?" asked Keisuke.

"I must say, I'm surprised. Most people wouldn't even think of it unless they had seen the course, and you say she could tell from the map." Ryosuke looked back to his laptop and added in these details. Looking back at his notes, Ryosuke began to notice the range she had. Suddenly a worried voice began to speak over the radio.

"Oh this looks bad. I'm here at the last stretch, the Kyouichi has Aki pinned on the wall. They're coming up to the bridge! Shit! If one of them doesn't back down they're not going to make it over….They are almost at the bridge…..Oh man she bumped him, Kyouichi didn't make it…..Man, he nearly crashed into the wall! The FC's still going. I don't think she's planning on sticking around…" The rest of the report focussed on Kyouichi.

"Something's wrong," Chris said in a worried voice. "That move was totally out of character. She has never purposely endangered someone like that before. Anyone have an idea on where she's headed?"

"Takumi might know," replied Vic. "Anyone got his number?"

Ryosuke passed them his phone. "Speed dial three."

Everyone stared at him. "You have his number on speed dial?" said a surprised Alex.

"Yes, what of it? Aki has your numbers as well," he replied while Chris got a hold of Takumi.

"Alright, Alex, Vic, Vicky, you might as well head back to the motel. Takumi and I are going to get Aki. She's a little down right now and the less people there the better," Chris stated as he tossed Ryosuke his phone.

"All right," they said reluctantly before heading towards their cars.

"Keisuke, go home. I'll be home later," Ryosuke ordered as he got into his car. He was gone before Keisuke could form a reply.

Following Chris's car he replayed the race in his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Not just the anger she showed but the sudden surge of fear he saw when she entered the first corner. Kyouichi made a mistake in when he talked down to her, and his attitude explained her anger. But the fear that came when he almost sideswiped her…… that was something different. For a split second she hesitated. None of the others had picked up on it, but he had been studying her style of driving for months. Aki never hesitated. She always made her choices so smoothly as though the race was preplanned. That hesitation must have carried through to the end of the race. Normally Ryosuke would have been pleased. He had found a weakness, although he didn't know what caused it, and he might be able to use it against her in their upcoming battle. But instead of thinking through scenarios of how to beat her he could only think of one thing.

//Aki, what's wrong?//

A/N To be Continued…… 


	26. Act 26

A/N Hi guys I know its been a while, but I have one more chapter ready. Don't know when #27 is coming out but you will learn a little about Aki's past in the next act. Enjoy

Act 26

Takumi had arrived at Lake Akina a few minutes ago. He had parked beside Aki's FC and could barely make out Aki's figure sitting on the dock through the darkness. Sitting on the hood of his car he waited. She wasn't going to be happy with him telling Chris where she was but he hoped she'd forgive him. He looked up the road. No headlights yet. Takumi sighed. He knew he was stalling but he had no idea how to deal with this situation. Bunta had always handled it before. Takumi waited. Chris might know how to handle this better. A few moments later he heard two cars coming down the road. 

//What's Ryosuke doing here?// he thought as he noticed the white FC. He watched them get out of their cars. He glanced to Ryosuke then back to Chris.

"Should he be here?"

"He would have followed me anyway," Chris shrugged. Then he looked down the pier. "Have you tried talking to her yet?"

Takumi shook his head. "I know her. She's not going to want to see me right now."

"Well your going to come with me, she needs someone to talk to," Chris stated as he began to walk down the dock. 

Ryosuke remained by the cars. He knew she wouldn't talk to them, just as he wouldn't talk to his teammates about something very personal. Their position as team leaders required that they kept themselves apart from their team. They had to be for they couldn't be allowed to show favoritism or the team would fall apart. Ryosuke admitted that Aki was closer to her team than he was to his, yet like him she still had to keep some distance from the rest of her team. However it left them isolated in times like these.

***********

Aki stood on the dock staring out at the water. It was calm, unlike her mind. Her emotions raged inside her like a hurricane and she could feel her shields about to break. Hearing footsteps behind her she glanced back.

"Go away Takumi. I'm so angry with you right now and I don't want to say something I will regret later, so just leave," she stated quietly, a tinge of betrayl colouring her voice. Takumi began to protest. "Now!" Takumi shrugged at Chris as if to say I told you so and headed back to his car. "You might as well go too," Aki said to Chris.

"I think you need someone to talk to first," commented Chris.

"Perhaps, but it will not be you," Aki established. "Just go Chris, I need space right now not a friend."

"Are you-"

"Chris! Not Now!" Aki glared at him. She saw him flinch and her shields crumbled some more. He was only trying to help but she wanted him to leave before she broke down in tears. 

She watched him leave reluctantly and it was then that she saw him. Ryosuke was standing by the cars watching her. She heard Chris' Firebird leave the lot followed by Takumi's 86 and she could not longer hold it in. She began to shake. 

//He's a rival. I can't let him see me like this,// Aki thought as she ducked into the shadows caused by one of the boats. She hugged herself trying to control herself. //Why is he here? It was a racer like him that started all of this.//

Aki turned her back on him as she saw him walking towards her and she heard him stop a few feet away.

"I don't know why you're here, but I don't need your help," Aki said with her back to him. Inside she was proud. Although she could feel tears streaking her face, she managed to keep the trembling out of her voice. Behind her Ryosuke said nothing. Seconds later Aki felt Ryosuke's arms around her and she froze.

He rested his head on her shoulder and spoke softly, "Push me away and I'll leave."

Aki didn't move. She couldn't. Her mind was screaming at her in panic to push him away but another part of her wanted to tell him everything. Tell him and make the pain go away. Without thinking she turned and buried her head in his shoulder. Ryosuke held her tighter as the last of her shields collapsed and sobs racked her body.

A/N To be continued.


	27. Act 27

A/N Thank you for being so patient. 

Act 27

It took what seemed like hours for Aki to regain control, yet Ryosuke still said nothing. Instead they both sat in silence listening to the waves on lake. 

"It was five years ago," Aki stated suddenly breaking the silence. "I had just turned sixteen and was just starting to come out to the racing world. I'd already been training with my dad so it didn't take long for me to make a name for myself. Eventually I came across this guy. He was considered the best and he didn't take too kindly to being defeated, especially by a girl. It wasn't until later that I found out the trouble I walked into to." Ryosuke looked at her questioningly. "American street racers don't necessarily gain their power from just racing. The guy I raced also happened to be a drug dealer. It was how he paid for all the modifications on his cars. Those kind of guys, well they get dangerous when they are crossed. He killed a good friend trying to get to me. The random attacks became so bad I came here to get away from it. Kyouichi acted so much like him that it scares me. All the anger and all the fear I thought I had put behind me hit me out of nowhere and I didn't know what to do."

Ryosuke just held her. That was probably what scared her the most – her inability to make a choice. "Well Aki does have some flaws after all," Ryosuke said in mock surprise, "and here I thought you were perfect."

Aki smiled. "You know Ben said the same thing to me once."

"Ben?"

"Just a member of my old team."

"What happened to them?"

"They graduated," Aki said smiling fondly. She glanced at her watch before slowly getting to her feet. "Thanks for staying with me," she said giving Ryosuke a hug. "I should go, by now the rest of the guys will be worried about me."

"Not a problem," Ryosuke said watching as she left. //It was my pleasure.//

*********

Aki groaned and slowly arched her back. It was time to get up. She glanced over to the bed beside her. //Empty. Alex must be awake early for a change. Oh man,// Aki thought as she glimpsed the clock in the corner of her eye. //It's already noon? What happened last night?// Suddenly the memories flooded her mind. //Oh why did I tell him that? Now he probably thinks I'm nothing more than some weak girl.// 

"Good you're up," stated Alex entering the room. "I made some breakfast."

Aki sighed. This was why she liked Alex. She mentioned nothing about the previous night trusting Aki to reveal it in her own time. But no matter, she still had to deal with Ryosuke and his team. "Alex I'm stepping up the race against the Redsuns."

"To when?"

"I want it to happen before Friday's pro race. Probably Tuesday or Wednesday."

Alex nodded. "So are you going to issue the challenge?"

Aki thought for a moment. "No, not in person. I'll have Vicky play delivery girl. Mind sending her in for me?"

"No problem," replied Alex leaving the room.

**********

Keisuke was sitting on the hood of his car going over the stats for a prototype engine set to hit the market sometime next year. About half of the Redsuns team surrounded him voicing their own opinions on the subject. They had gathered in the parking lot on the top of Mount Akagi, on the off chance that Ryosuke might join them in their discussion. 

"So Keisuke, where is Ryosuke?" asked Hiroshi.

"He was still sleeping when I left this morning. He got in pretty late last night, but he wouldn't tell me anything. I wonder what happened," he mused.

"No one knows, but the rumors about the Dark Horizon's leader is growing. They are even starting to speculate that she isn't human."

Keisuke snorted. "Figures. Those drivers assume anyone who can drive –" Keisuke paused at the sound of a car approaching. A few seconds later, a green blur rounded the bend and came to a stop in front of them. Keisuke quickly recognized it, a Lamborghini Murcielago with the Dark Horizons team sticker in the rear window. The driver door opened to reveal a young woman. 

Vicky smiled. She knew she was making quite the entrance. She quickly spotted the blonde Takahashi brother and strolled over to him. "Well I can see why Alex likes you," Vicky said after looking him over.

Keisuke grinned. "And what can I do for you?"

Vicky handed him an envelope. "Well Alex said that if you could get this to your brother without opening it she might have a surprise for you later," Vicky chuckled. "And get your mind out of the gutter, its not that kind of surprise." Keisuke glared at her. "Oh come on. You're a guy, your mind's always in the gutter." With those parting words, Vicky got into her car and raced away. 

Keisuke stared at the envelope in his hands, just itching to open it. He sighed. //The faster I get this home, the sooner I'll know what is in it,// he thought. Quickly saying his goodbyes, he jumped into his car and headed home.

Ryosuke heard him running up the stairs minutes later. //I wonder what happened?// Keisuke burst through his door out of breath and shoved an envelope into his hands. Ryosuke quickly looked it over. The only thing written was his name in a neat cursive. Ryosuke raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"One of the twins delivered it to me. Told me to give it to you," he said answering the silent question.

Ryosuke looked inside and pulled out two separate envelopes. He tossed one to Keisuke. "From your girlfriend." Keisuke pounced on it. The Takahashi brothers read their letters in silence. 

"So what did Aki have to say?" Keisuke asked.

"She's challenging us to a race this Wednesday. That's strange. Why isn't the race on the weekend?"

Keisuke grinned and held up two tickets. "Cause have tickets to the race this weekend! Do you realize how long its been since I have been to the track? This is going to be great!" Keisuke said excitedly. "Oh I have to tell the guys about this."

Ryosuke chuckled as Keisuke left the room. The girls definitely knew what his brother liked. He looked back down at the letter in his hands. Something seemed off. He reread it various times.

_I would like to invite your team to a match with the Dark Horizons this coming Wednesday night at 10pm. _

That's when it hit him. "Your team." //So Aki, is not challenging me yet.// He thought disappointedly. //Or maybe she is planning on doing that in person.//

A/N Originally Aki was supposed to be a rape victim but in order to keep the rating low it was changed. And before anyone asks…yes Aki and Ryosuke will race each other but a little closer to the end of the fic. Actually their race will probably be within the last two or three chapters if all works out as planned. Thanks for the reviews everyone. 

To be continued.


	28. Act 28

Act 28

By Wednesday night, rumors of an ultimate race had spred throughout the Gunman region. Die-hard racing fans had begun to arrive at the mountain hours before the race was to begin. Itsuki had come and camped out early in one of the favored spots. This was looking to be one of the best races anyone has ever seen. By 9:30 there was barely any room left in the galleries. Fans were anxiously waiting for the teams to show up. The Redsuns were waiting at the peak when a hushed anticipation made its way up the mountain. The Dark Horizons had arrived. As Aki's team passed the fans, low whispering could be heard.

"I heard that the whole team has imports, except for the leader."

"Man that's a Lamborghini!"

"I've haven't seen them race yet, I heard they were good."

At the top, the Redsuns watched as the Dark Horizons pulled up behind the black FC. Getting out of their cars they strolled over to Aki, who by this time was leaning calmly against the hood of her car. 

"OK guys, this little match is strictly for fun. Feel free to play the crowds and mess with their head," Aki said indicating the Redsuns.

"What if people start asking questions about the cars?" asked Vicky.

"Same as always. Any questions about the engines can only be answered by me, anything else you use your own discretion."

The twins smiled. They were going to have some fun. Aki looked at them out of the corner of her eye. //Those two are so predictable,// she thought before opening her laptop. Taking this as a dismissal, the Dark Horizons returned to their cars and waited for the Redsuns to approach.

Ryosuke didn't waste too much time. As soon as he realized Aki's little pep talk was over, he made his way over to her car. Keisuke followed close behind before breaking off to go talk to Alex. With the two brothers occupied, the rest of the Redsuns took the opportunity to check out the other teams cars. Kenta, who had followed Keisuke, was drooling over Alex's Viper. Alex chuckled as Kenta went out to touch one of her headlights.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Looking for the rocket launchers," replied Kenta.

"He's seen one to many James Bond films," Keisuke tried to explain.

Alex laughed. "You want rocket launchers, go check out Aki's car. She has so many add ons that I don't even know what they all do."

Kenta was about to head over to Aki's car when his eyes caught the side profile of Vicky's Lamborghini. As with Alex's car, Kenta began poking and prodding at various parts of the car. However unlike Alex's car, Vicky's Murcielago had a few differences that Kenta was unaware of. Kenta was fingering one of the side view mirrors when it suddenly folded inwards. Kenta panicked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!?" Vicky shrieked.

"I d-d-d-didn't mean t-t-t-to," Kenta stammered.

"Do you realize how much this car costs!?" Vicky yelled at him.

"I'll help repair it, I promise."

"Help repair it? This car is worth over 500,000 dollars and I'm talking American not yen," she continued. Kenta blanched.

Suddenly Vic laughed. "Oh sis I think you gave him a heart attack. Don't worry kid, I'll help ya fix it." Vic walked over to the mirror and placed his hands around it. "You see to fix it you have to hold it like this and snap it back into place." 

Off to the side, Ryosuke smirked. "You don't need to worry Kenta. The car is designed like that. After a certain speed is reached the mirrors fold in to decrease wind resistance." 

"And where did you pick that tidbit up? You don't seem like the one who follows the supercar scene," Aki asked him.

"I don't. But you did have the file of the car displayed on your laptop a little while ago," Ryosuke replied.

Aki quickly shut the screen on her laptop and turned to him. "You know who you remind me of? You remind me of Kenta. You just have to stick your nose into places it doesn't belong."

"I what? Kenta? I'm nothing like him," Ryosuke said stunned.

"Yeah right. You're just like him in a bigger body. You're nosey, think you know everything and when you do fins something you don't know about you need to study it to death."

"I do not."

"Really why don't you ask the question that's been bugging you since you got over here?"

"I don't have anything to ask you," Ryosuke denied. Aki just raised an eyebrow and stared back at him. After a few minutes, Ryosuke finally gave in. "Fine what are all the buttons on your dashboard supposed to do?"

Aki was saved from answering by the sudden roaring of two engines. "It's about time. I thought those two would never stop stalling," Aki commented noticing Keisuke and Alex moving their cars up to the starting line.

To be continued….

A/N In case you haven't figured it out yet, Aki and Ryosuke will not be racing in this RedSuns Dark Horizons get together…..however someone (Alex) does manage to convince them to try out each other cars so Ryosuke will have his question answered. However this does not happen until after the Keisuke and Alex race so stay tuned for the next chapter. :)


	29. Act 29

A/N After being bugged incessantly by my cowriter, I finally put down the other fic I've been working on and finished another chapter. Please note that I know almost nothing about cars so the technical talk is all bullshit and if anything is actually true it is mere coincidence only. Anyway, the next chapter involves Ryosuke and Aki testing out each other's cars. How will they fare? You'll just have to read and find out.

Act 29

The crowd suddenly became silent as two engines roared to life. Looking to the starting line, they could see the Takahashi's yellow RX-7 alongside the Dark Horizons Red Viper. Before anyone could start them off the two racecars launched into the race so even it was if they were responding to their own silent count down. On the sidelines, the two leaders watched as their protégés took off.

Inside her car, Alex was flung back as she threw herself into the first turn. With her superior engine she managed to win the small drag race at the peak. //This isn't so bad,// thought Alex. //I can show off my skill if I'm in front. I wonder if he can keep up.//

Alex threw herself into the first turn with Keisuke following close behind her. Gunning her engine she raced to the next turn. Entering at an amazing speed she went into a fast drift with Keisuke beside her. They continued down Akagi increasing their speed at every corner. At this rate they were coming close to matching Ryosuke's best time on this course. It was amazing to watch. Both drivers were playing off each other so well, their mistakes and shortcomings were compensated by their opponent. When Keisuke was about to understeer, he was forced to slow down by the Viper in front of him and by following so close behind her, Keisuke was forceing Alex to take the best lines. Combined like this they were making a run that would be difficult to duplicate by anyone. Reaching the bottom, Keisuke made one last attempt to pass the Viper. His eyes focussed on the finish line, it was only a few hundred meters away. Flooring the gas, he was able to pull ahead of Alex's Viper. He crossed the finish line just as her car switched gears and roared ahead. Keisuke sighed. He had won, barely. If the course had happened to be a few meters longer he would have lost. 

Ahead of him, Alex stopped and got out of her car. "I almost had you for a moment," she said to him smiling.

"Almost doesn't quite cut it," Keisuke retorted jokingly. "Just be happy I beat you." Alex looked at him curiously. "I don't like people who beat me," he continued with a grin. 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what if I want a rematch? You won't be able to beat me a second time and you know it."

Keisuke grinned as he leaned down and kissed her. It was a kiss filled with passion and desire. Pulling away Keisuke noticed her dazed look. "Don't be too sure of that," he replied.

*********

Back at the peak, Ryosuke watched as Aki typed away at her computer. Windows were popping in and out of the screen as she ran through the data at phenomenal speed. "They're coming back," she said suddenly breaking the silence. Ryosuke drew his attention away from the computer and listened. Now that he was paying attention he could hear the distinct sounds of Keisuke's engine as it climbed the pass. As soon as the two racers reached the group, Aki got up from her laptop and went to greet them. From his vantage point, Ryosuke could tell that she had been pleased with the run they just did. Looking behind him, he noticed Aki had left her laptop open and running. Unable to resist, he quickly walked over and began flitting through her files. 

//Let's see. Letter to BMW, letter to Toyota, letter to CEO of Temtek, never hear of them. Oh what have we here?// thought Ryosuke opening the latest file. //Looks like notes on how to choose the best lines on an unknown course.//

"You're hogging my computer," said an annoyed voice from behind him. Looking up he saw Aki with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. 

//Uh oh, someone's in trouble,// thought Chris with a grin. Suddenly he paused. Aki was a lot tenser than she should be. Normally she brushed off people looking into her things pretty easily but right now she looked almost as though she was planning on murdering Ryosuke. Looking at the FC driver, it seemed as though he just realized it too. 

"Why don't you two race?" asked Chris trying to break the tension.

"In each other's cars," added Alex also noticing Aki's mood.

"What!?" said a shocked Aki. "No. Absolutely not. There is no way I am letting anyone drive my car." Ryosuke was silently agreeing with her.

"Oh come on. It would be so cool," Vicky continued. "I mean think of the learning experience. We have never seen you drive anything but your engine. I'd like to see how you do on a normal one."

"It's a nice idea," Ryosuke replied, "but I wouldn't want to. Her car probably doesn't come equipped with ABS or LSD." The RedSuns nodded.

"Oh bullshit. No second generation RX-7 comes with those standards," Aki snorted. Ryosuke turned to her slightly shocked. No one had ever tried to refute him before. "Only third generations, like Keisuke's have them. Unless of course you went and had them installed," she continued.

"So if you don't have LSD….."

"I use a slotted brake shaft."

"So the stopping difference is only about 1.2 seconds then."

"If I had used the normal make, but I'm using the ASP model."

"ASP? Interesting," Ryosuke commented. "Do you have a spark amplifier as well?"

"Of course, the Chrome Low-6 came standard. I had it upgraded to a High-6 almost as soon as I got it," Aki replied.

Ryosuke was surprised. //She's able to have a detailed conversation at my level.//

They continued arguing for a few more minutes before Aki finally stumped him.

"Yes that may be true but with the power hyped up that much you need a blow off valve. TRD's actually got a nice one in the works." Ryosuke paused while Aki grinned in triumph. //This is the first time I've had an advanced conversation with someone not in the Formula One Circuit. 

Keisuke looked on in shock from the sidelines. "That was a first."

"What was?" asked Alex.

"That's the first time I've seen my brother lose an argument."

"Are you telling me you could actually follow that? As soon as they began with the short forms I was lost."

"Actually I caught the gist of it, but I wouldn't be able to tell you many of the details," replied Keisuke. "But here's your chance to try. It looks like they are starting up again."

Looking back over to the pair, Alex could see that Aki and Ryosuke had moved on from engine parts into the structure of the car itself. She caught the tail end of a point about roll bars and weight distribution.

"Enough already!!!" Vicky yelled getting their attention. "What are you two? Married or something?" Aki was about to retort when Vicky continued grinning. "Don't say another word or I'll have to give you a time out. Now it is obvious you both are professionals so it is highly unlikely that you would damage each other's cars."

"Yeah so do us a favor and put on a good show," Alex added with a grin.

About half an hour later, Ryosuke and Aki finally gave into the begging and pleading of their teams and reluctantly handed each other their keys. "If you damage my car I'll destroy you," Aki warned.

"Likewise," Ryosuke replied.

A/N To be continued…..


	30. Act 30

A/N I've had this chapter for over a week now but I don't like the way I wrote Ryosuke's character in here. Unfortunately I couldn't think of anyway to change him without ruining the chapter completely. So please just bare with me this time and if any of you have some suggestions on how to change it please email me. BTW I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I honestly didn't think this fic would be this well received.

Act 30

Aki slipped into Ryosuke's car and immediately moved the seat forward. By the time she had adjusted things to her height Alex was leaning in the open window.

"This must be a change for you," Alex commented. "There's no NOS, fewer amplifiers, less gauges…."

"And only a five gear drive-train," Aki finished. "I can't drive this. It seems like forever since I've driven one of these." Suddenly a horrible feeling occurred to her. "What if he does something wrong?" she asked nervously. "If he misses the gear change by too much it could mess up one of the other systems." Alex just looked at her in silence. "He's going to screw it up. My poor car," Aki groaned suddenly lowering her head. 

Alex jumped as Aki hit the horn. "You've got to relax. It's not like he'd play around with a system he knows nothing about." Aki just looked at her knowingly.

Behind the white FC, Keisuke was watching his brother as he studied the interior of Aki's car. "What are you looking for bro?"

"Nothing, just wondering what some of these buttons are for. He looked at the stick. //I wonder what gears six to eight do.// Suddenly a sound blasted from his car. "Oh good. She found the horn," he said sarcastically.

Keisuke chuckled. "Would you relax. You've told me that she is one of the best drivers you've ever seen. What are the chances that she's going to damage your car?"

"Few, but there is still a chance." At Keisuke's annoyed look, Ryosuke gave in. "Fine, fine. Might as well get this over with," Ryosuke sighed. Closing the window he followed Aki to the starting line.

As soon as the starter reached zero, Ryosuke floored the pedal of Aki's car. This action would have propelled his FC fast enough to overtake almost any model in the initial dash, however, he quickly found out that in Aki's car the raw power had to be met with god like precision. The tires on her car had to be custom made, there was almost no way regular tires would be able to stand up to the punishment this engine could produce. Ryosuke slowed down after the first turn and looked behind him. He could see that Aki was faring better in his FC than he was in hers. But then again, she did not have to deal with a completely unknown engine. Looking back to the road, he saw a long straightaway in front of him. //Might as well try one of those buttons,// he thought allowing his curiosity get the best of him. He reached over and flicked a switch. For a moment, nothing happened and then all hell broke loose. 

Aki watched as her FC suddenly rocketed forward. Looking down, she saw blue flames coming out of the exhaust. //Lovely,// she thought. //He found the NOS button.// She watched as he began nearing the next corner. //Come on switch it into sixth gear. Come on switch it.// She watched in horrifying fascination as Ryosuke somehow made it around the turn. //Damn it Ryosuke, now the pressure will be off. I'll be lucky if the tanks don't blow by the time were finished.// Needing to catch up with him Aki reached over before once again realizing he didn't have the same additions as her car. //Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way.//

Aki floored the pedal and drifted hard into the next turn. Shifting gears she rocketed forward. Suddenly she heard a grinding noise from beneath her. Aki winced. //Not your car Aki. You can't jump gears like that,// she said to herself. //Knowing my luck he probably heard that too.// Her suspicions were confirmed when Ryosuke slowed and turned on his blinkers. //Good, I want my car back anyway,// she thought pulling up behind him.
    
    Aki got out of Ryosuke's car and paced over to him. In one motion she dropped Ryosuke's keys into his hand, picked up her own and continued on to her car. As soon as she got there she began to readjust the gauges and switches, slowly checking over her car for damages, she didn't even spare a glance for the taller boy. Unknown to her, Ryosuke was acting the same. They both acted as though the other weren't there.

Aki and Ryosuke continued to ignore each other even after they had returned to the peak. Keisuke noticed it almost as soon as they got out of their cars. Aki had walked over to her group and they all left soon after. Keisuke watched his brother during the whole process. //He's angry,// Keisuke noted. His brother always did the same things when angry. He either ignored the problem or he destroyed it. //Kind of glad he's following tactic number one,// Keisuke thought as he walked over to his brother. "So you going to tell me what's up?" he asked quietly so as not to draw any more attention.

"Stay out of it. This is partially your fault," Ryosuke replied glaring at Keisuke.

"How so? You could have just said no, or drop it and I would have. But then again I don't think that is why you're angry."

"Well then tell me, since I'm too stupid to figure it out," Ryosuke replied.

Keisuke ignored his brother's sarcasm. "I think you're just frustrated. I mean she's shot you down a lot today. But then again, she's the first girl that's gotten under your skin." Ryosuke just looked at his brother. It was amazing how insightful he could be sometimes. "But then again, Aki seemed to be in a bad mood tonight, so I'm pretty sure she was looking to pick a fight. You're just the one who was in the line of fire when it happened. Give her a few days, she'll get over it," Keisuke stated. 

"Why would I give her a few days. She's an opponent, not my girlfriend," Ryosuke huffed.

Keisuke just smirked. "It was just my opinion bro. I didn't mean anything by it."

Ryosuke didn't reply, just got in his car and headed home.

To be continued…..


	31. Act 31

A/N I know it has been awhile, and I'm sorry for that. First I had problems with my computer, then 

school work piled up and add work on top of that….*grimace* not fun. Anyway, I finally convinced my co-writer to stop her other fics for a while and help me get the rest of this one out so hopefully there won't be a wait as long as this one again. Anyway thank you for the reviews everyone. Hope you enjoy this one too.

Act 31

Aki leaned against the chain link fence with her eyes closed, soaking in the atmosphere of the early morning. Without even glancing at her watch she could tell that it would be dawn in mere moments. Opening her eyes at just the right moment, Aki watched as the sun rose over the east end, giving some light to the mist shrouded track. The silence was absolute for a full minute before the twins began chatting. 

"Like come on. This is race day. There have to be some celebs here. I heard Jet Li liked racing, maybe we'll see him," Vicky began.

"Oh that would be awesome! But I heard that Catherine Zeta-Jones is supposed to be filming here this month."

"Well Tom Cruise is too!"

"Why would I want to see him?"

"Children, children, break it up," interrupted Aki. "It's Friday morning. Those kinds of people don't normally show up until the F1 races on Saturday. So until then, take these and have some fun," she stated handing out passes to the group. "These will let you go into places that only the racing staff gets to go. Just make sure you don't get into everyone's way, ok?"

"Aye, aye captain," the twins saluted before bolting off towards the food stands. Chris chuckled before heading down to the pits. Aki smiled. //He was always more into the mechanics than anything else.// Glancing to her side she noticed that Alex had decided to stick around.

"Well since you're here you can help me."

"With what?" Alex asked.

"I need to go and find a PS2-X78 gear. Mine was damaged during that mistake on Wednesday."

Alex chuckled. "Are you ever going to forgive him for that? I heard you messed up his system a little too."

"Not as bad as he did. Do you realise how hard it is going to be to find this? I can't just go up to the manufacturer and buy it. They don't make this model anymore. I have to actually go around the pits and see if anyone has one in good condition and then if their actually going to sell it. I'm just lucky that the race was happening this weekend or I'd have to leave Japan to go looking for it."

"Ouch," replied Alex. "Well let's get started."

Hours later, Keisuke and Ryosuke were sitting in the grandstands waiting for the race to start. In the background he could here Aki's voice. "We won't be able finish looking until after this race," she was explaining. "They're going to be too busy." Turing his head he saw that Ryosuke had noticed them as well. //Looks like he's still mad,// thought Keisuke when his brother pointedly ignored them. He looked over to Alex and noticed her motioning for him to stay quiet. He nodded. 

Alex quickly glanced between Ryosuke and Aki before answering. "That's ok I understand they have their own jobs to do. But I do have a PR question."

"Sure go ahead," Aki stated not yet noticing the Takahashi brothers.

"Let's say you were at a dinner party and were a little drunk. Not staggering around the place, I can't find my feet drunk, but you know slightly buzzed."

"I don't like the sound of this," Aki said suspiciously.

"Don't be paranoid, this is purely theoretical. Now let me finish. Lets say you bumped into this guy, possibly a partner or client, and he's in the same state you're in and you both spilled some wine on each other's designer cloths. What would you do?"

"Apologise obviously. But I guess what would happen next would depend on what he did."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well if he didn't apologise in return then I know I'd be wary of trusting his judgement. I mean, according to your description it is partially his fault as well, so by not making up for that fact I'd have to wonder how he would handle business situations. If he apologised as well then I'd probably see if we could split the cost of having the cloths cleaned or replaced."

"That sounds like some good advice," said a voice from behind her. Aki glared dangerously at Alex before slowly turning around. "I'd like to apologise if I damaged your car in anyway," Ryosuke continued watching Aki's eyes. He saw widen slightly in shock over his apology but then they once again hardened.

"I really hate you right now," Aki stated after a pause. "You overheard the conversation and now you're backing me into a corner. Never give up an advantage right?" Aki watched as a slight smirk crossed Ryosuke face. "Didn't think so. Very well, I also apologise. Now I know for a fact that my car is more expensive to fix so would you mind helping me look for a part I need?"

"Not at all, right bro?" Keisuke jumped in glad that the little melodrama was now over. "So what are we looking for?"

"A gear," Alex replied.

"A PS2-X78 to be specific," added Aki.

Ryosuke looked at her curiously. "The Pontiac PS2-X78? The one they stopped making a few years ago?"

"Yeah," sighed Aki. "I would really like the A model but those are really hard to come by now a days." Aki watched as a small smile appeared on his face. "You've got one," Aki stated. Ryosuke nodded. "How much would you be willing to sell it for?"

Keisuke quickly covered his brother's mouth. "I am not going to listen to you to haggle over prices and statistics for the rest of the day just to find out who has the most power in this warped relationship," Keisuke interrupted lowering his hand. Alex burst out laughing and cheered him on. "We were invited here to watch the races so any comments concerning driving and statistics may only be used to comment on the race on the track."

"I second that motion," stated Alex smiling.

"Same here," said amused couples in the row behind them.

"Looks like we've been out voted," Aki said with a smile. "Until later?"

"Later," Ryosuke agreed.

"Good now that that's settled, who do you think is going to win?" Keisuke asked as soon as the race started.

Ryosuke began analyzing the race in front of him. "Car #44," Aki answered.

Ryosuke searched for #44 on the track. Currently it was sitting in last place. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Experience," Aki replied with a smirk. "In this kind of race, he likes to make his move on the 10th lap."

*******

"You know I didn't believe you when you said he was going to win," Keisuke said in awe over #44's victory.

Aki chuckled. "He's called The Sleeper in Brazil. In the trials he always goes just fast enough to get himself into the race and in a tail position. It still pisses the hell out of his sponsors."

"Aki! Aki!" Chris called as soon as he spotted them. "Aki you have to come and see this mechanic I met, he's amazing."

"Sure Chris. Be down in a sec," Aki yelled back. "Well shall we see what's got him so excited?" Aki asked the group as she began walking towards the pits. Everyone smiled and followed her down.

Chris quickly led the group to a small 40 year old brunette man who was carefully wiping the oil off of the many tools in front of him. Looking up at the approaching group his eyes widened. "Long time no see Aki. I heard you were in Japan but I didn't think you were going to stop by," he said with a smile. "But I'm glad you did. What's up?"

"Wait you know him!?" Chris asked astonished.

"Of course. Everyone, this is Kyle. Kyle meet everyone." Kyle chuckled. "So you're working with J.C.? I noticed your handiwork out on the track."

"Yeah, so far I'm the only one that can stand listening him complain about how the alignment's not right or there's not enough pressure in the tires. I went on a break a month ago and my replacement begged me to come back early. So this is you're new team?" Kyle asked glancing to the group behind her. "Kind of young aren't they?"

"Just these two are," Aki replied pointing to Chris and Alex. "And that comment reminds me of the first time you met me."

"Oh I sense a story," Alex whispered to Chris.

"Yeah I said that and then you proceeded to lap me on the track. Twice" Kyle replied smiling. "After that little stint my manager bullied me into learning under her."

"Wait Aki taught you?" Keisuke asked.

"Yeah me and four other guys. We were all professionals at the time so it took her lapping us a few times for us to get over our egos. Bur let me tell you," he began looking at Chris and Alex. "She is the best. And I mean that."

"Aww Kyle you're embarrassing me," Aki said mockingly.

"Not as bad as your mother will," Kyle replied smirking as he saw Aki suddenly pale. "She's lead mechanic for one of Ferrari's F1 models. She should be arriving sometime today. Sorry rephrase that. She should be arriving now."

"What?" Aki asked and that's when she heard it.

"Aki! Honey! Over Here!" Everyone turned to see a tall blonde haired blue-eyed woman approaching at a jog. "Hey sweetheart," the women gushed giving Aki a huge hug.

"M-Mom, c-can't b-breathe," Aki gasped.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so happy to see you. You're father hasn't sent me the pictures he said he was going to. Oh I'm sorry," she said seeing the shocked expressions of the rest of the group. "I'm Shannon Blake, Aki's mother. You must be Alex," Shannon stated holding out her hand to the correct person. "Aki has told me so much about you, and Chris, it's nice to finally have a face to put to the voice that keeps picking up my daughter's phone. Though I must say the first time that happened that was a shock wasn't it. Now you two I don't recognise."

"This is Ryosuke and Keisuke Takahashi, and no they're not on my team and no they aren't planning on joining my team and no I am not going out with either of them," Aki stated answering all the questions she could see twinkling behind her mother's eyes. 

"Now Aki don't be like that. I'm sure that one of them just hasn't made his move yet."

"MOM!"

"Oops, did I say that out loud."

By this time everyone except Aki had burst out laughing. Suddenly a car came screeching around the corner and began barrelling its way towards the group. Everyone gasped and leaped out of the way. Everyone except Aki.


	32. Act 32

A/N I know this chapter is short but I just had to stop it here. I want to thank everyone for the reviews (this fic is almost over the 100 mark! Yay!) and I am truly sorry about the length of time between updates. I've have a few more fics on the go, for other anime series and although they are all still in the process of being worked out, one or two of them may make their way onto this site. But those are still well into the future, I'd like to finish posting this fic before I start posting others. Anyway, thanks for hanging in with me this far.

Act 32

Aki watched the car closely as the driver suddenly slammed on the breaks, the tires squealing in protest at the harsh treatment. Aki smirked as the car jolted to a stop. "Not even close," she stated to the driver getting out of the car. 

"What?!" exclaimed the man running to the front of his car. "Oh come on! It's less than five centi-OW!"

"What did I tell you about pulling those kind of stunts, J.C.?" Shannon yelled hitting the driver over the head with a rolled up program.

"That it looks really cool?"

"You….could…have…hit…us!" Shannon screamed whacking him over the head after every word.

"Technically he would have only hit Aki. We all jumped out of the way," Kyle stated evenly.

"Kyle, not helping," replied J.C. ducking behind Aki.

"Hey Mom," Aki said stopping Shannon's lunge at the man using her body as a human shield. "I heard Dad might be here today."

"Really?" Shannon asked suddenly perking up. "I better go find him then. And Kyle, make sure to hit JC a couple more times just to make sure he never tries that stunt again," Shannon continued passing up the rolled up program to mechanic before running back into the stands. 

As soon as she disappeared around the corner, JC collapsed on the ground clutching his head. "Ooooowww, it hurts, it hurts. I think I'm bleeding!" JC groaned.

"Oh you poor baby," cooed Kyle. WHACK. "Now stop complaining. You knew that was going to happen."

"Ahhhh!" JC yelled as the program once again came down on his head. "Aki! Help me! I can't feel my head! He gave me a concussion!"

"Here this might help," Ryosuke stated slamming JC's driving helmet back on his head. Aki chuckled. 

"Ha, ha, ha. Is this pick on Juan Carlos day? Cause someone is so dead for not warning me. Don't back away from me Kyle! I'm on you're team man! You could've at least defended me from the Aki's new posse!"

"Posse?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

J.C. turned towards Alex and his next complaint was stopped before it could reach his lips. "Oh no signora, you misunderstand. Not Aki's posse as in gang but Aki's P.O.S.S.E. as merely an acronym for: Aki's pretty and oh so sexy elite." Aki snorted in the background. "And I must say signora, you are the loveliest lady I have ever seen, so I believe the description still stands," J.C. said suavely kissing Alex's hand. "But alas, it looks as though I have no chance with you, for the blond behind you looks as though he would like to kill me at any moment. And although it breaks my heart to have missed the chance to go out with you, I know that in the end I will always have the company of your esteemed teacher." Alex smirked. J.C. raised his head in shock and turned to Aki in mock outrage. "Why, you're killing me Aki! When were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend? And here I had this romantic dinner all planned out with candles and champagne and followed by a marriage proposal and some hot lovin'!"

Aki laughed. "Why J.C. that is such a tempting offer, how can I refuse?"

"Kyle could you repeat that. This helmet is screwed up. I don't think I heard her right."

"Maybe the carbon monoxide is getting to you," replied Kyle before turning to Aki. "By the way, I figure you haven't seen Jason yet. You mind taking this to him when you go?" he asked passing her an envelope. 

"Sure Kyle, and you'll try to keep him out of trouble won't you?" Aki replied pointing to J.C. who was now muttering under his breath about jumping the Grand Canyon.

Kyle sighed "You always ask for the impossible don't you?"

A/N To be Continued


	33. Act 33

A/N I know I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. Other fics both mine and other people's as well as school and real life have distracted me for along time. Plus my friend who has the outlines of the scenes after this is having computer problems so sorry again. Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully everyone has been watching 4th stage. I know it has been giving me an interest to finally finish this.

Act 33

"So who's this Jason person?" Alex curiously as the group entered one of the many hotels surrounding the track. "I figure he's also another one of your old students but what did he do before?"

"Jason is not a professional driver, and he never will be," Aki stated.

"That bad huh?"

"Keisuke don't be mean," Aki scolded. "It wasn't that he wasn't able to learn, more along the lines of his parents would not let him." At everyone's confused looks Aki continued. "Jason Lee is the son of one of the richest families in China. Unfortunately for him, being an only child, he is being groomed to take over his father's company one day so his family is a little over protective at times."

"What like how?" asked Vic. "Oh," he stated seeing a mass of bodyguards cordoning off a section of the hotel. "I take it that elevator leads to the penthouse."

Half an hour later the Aki and company finally gained access to the top floor. "So that's what it feels like to be searched," Keisuke shuddered. "I do not want to do that again."

"Oh, I don't know," replied Alex with a smirk. "I bet you would like it if I did it."

"However, if you are going to try that little stunt I'd suggest one of the rooms downstairs," an unknown voice stated with dry amusement.

"Great job on first impressions Alex," Aki said disapprovingly. "

"I guess you've taught her well. I seem to remember a story my father told me about this girl who told her friend that only someone who is trying to compensate for something buys a boat that big, meanwhile the owner is standing right behind her. Oh what was her name?"

"Hmm can't help you there Jason," Aki said innocently. "I don't know anybody like that. Anyway Kyle wanted me to give this to you."

"Yeah you can open it. I'm just supposed to make sure you get them. After that it is out of my hands. Don't look at me like that," Jason smiled at Aki's suspicious look. "You lost track of time. For some reason around this time of year no one is able to get a hold of you."

"Aki what is he talking about?" Alex asked.

"The Gala. Wasn't that supposed to be next month?"

"Yep beginning of the year. So invitations are going out now. You now have yours," Jason said smiling at the envelope in Aki's hands, "and I can finally tell my father and his partners that Aki Keiichi will be there. Don't be mad at me. You managed to weasel out of one and they weren't to pleased with that. Besides you won't have to go alone. I got them to invite your team and any dates as well."

"YES!!! We get to go to a party!" crowed Vicky as they began to leave the office. "Keisuke you are so going to be Alex's date. This is going to be awesome. Its been ages since Aki last took us out to mingle with the sponsors. God I'm going to have to find something to wear! Alex what do you think about all of us dressing alike? You know same colours. It show that we are a team and it would be so cute."

"Oh wouldn't it?" Alex gushed.

"I don't know," replied Chris.

"Besides," said Vic, "We all have such different complexions that no single colour is going to suit us all."

"Oh I'm sure I can find one," replied Alex.

"Hate to say this Alex but red is not my colour," Chris replied.

Aki could see Keisuke begin to get nervous. Hell I would be too. He is going to get dragged into that argument sooner or later.Aki continued to keep a low profile as the argument slowly escalated. Deciding to leave before it got any worse she quickly plotted her escape route and was about to follow through when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back. Aki glared at the person holding her.

"Misery loves company and if I have to endure this so do you," Ryosuke whispered into her ear.

"Or you could come with me before-"

"Fine but you are helping me pick their clothes," Alex stated pointing to Ryosuke and Aki.

"Oh Keisuke, this Jason has class," gushed Alex as she sat beside her date. "A limo for each couple going to the ball, this is like a dream." Keisuke smiled as Alex began to examine the limo. "Wonder what these do," he heard her mutter looking at a console of buttons. Keisuke watched as all the limo's features were methodically tried.

"Stop playing with the buttons!" squawked a voice over the speakers.

"Hey cool Aki! You've got a radio in you're car too! We can talk all the way there! I wonder if Vicky has one too. Hey! Vicky! You there?"

"I'm here. Vic! Stop touching your tie! I'm not fixing it again!"

"But I can't breathe!"

"Please tell me we weren't that bad," Kyle sighed over the radio.

"No just JC," replied Aki.

"Hey! I was not!"

"So are we using the buddy system?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah were probably going to need it tonight," replied Aki.

"Buddy system?" Keisuke asked.

"It's when you have a partner that can bail you out of any situations or in this case conversations that you don't want to be in," replied Ryosuke in Aki's limo.

"Something makes me think you've done this before," Jason commented.

"So who's with who? I'm with Aki," stated JC.

"Really how do you figure," she replied.

"Aki, dear, I know that you wouldn't accepted my proposal the last time we met for your heart has been swayed by another. So all I can count on is that you'll spend your last days as my partner."

"Sorry JC, I was already asked by-"

"Who!? It better not be you Takahashi! You've already stolen her heart and ruined my chance for romance and now-"

Kyle snorted. "Come on JC. You know Jason's got her for the night. She can't justify leaving a conversation with the big wigs if some driver were to come drag her away. Same with Jason. They have to go together in this situation."

"Fine. You're forgiven Signor Ryosuke."

"Why how generous of you," Ryosuke sent back sarcastically. 

"Knock it off children. You can decide your partners at dinner. We're here," Aki stated as the cars began to pull up to the entrance.

A/N Looking for suggestions on what the team should be wearing. Especially Aki and Alex.


	34. Act 34

A/N The long awaited chapter! Completed when I should be studying for my finals. But who likes to do that? Hope you enjoy.

Act 34

"Excuse me ladies, but I have to borrow Mr. Takahashi for a moment," interrupted Chris as he grabbed Ryosuke's arm and led him away. "Man you sure are popular. This is the fifth time I've had to pull you away from those people."

"Thanks," replied Ryosuke. "I didn't think it would be like this."

"It was a big shock for our team the first time too," replied Kyle as he and Jason joined them. "Even though we had raced before, our standings weren't high enough to be invited. Jason was the only one that had the connections to get into this place before. This Gala is more like a get together of the players and their families so that they can show off all their new cloths.

"Business gets done too," added Jason. "From the outside, its actually quite fun to watch, especially the action around Aki."

Ryosuke scanned the crowd looking for the female driver and quickly spotted her. Her dress, although simple, was quite elegant on her slim figure. However it was the crowd surrounding her that was the most noticeable. She was only talking to a single man wearing large glasses, yet the people around her were covertly watching the exchange. As soon as the man stepped away from Aki another slipped into his place while another in the crowd went to interrogate the man who just left.

"The guy in glasses is a programmer out of America. He actually has some interesting ideas to improve the computer systems in some of the new models that are coming out," Jason commented. "He probably doesn't realize who Aki is but she expressed some interest and now the vultures are checking him out. He might have a business deal by the end of the night. Ah looks like one of the sponsors are trying to set Aki up with their kid…..and there's my cue to bail her out," Jason said as Aki flicked her fingers in their direction. "I'll see you guys later."

Ryosuke watched as Jason sidled up next to Aki and manoeuvred the conversation to a local restaurant of all things. A few minutes later Aki was able to excuse herself and made her way over to him. "Please tell me its almost over," she sighed. Ryosuke smiled as he watched a classical band set up in the corner of the room. Just as they were finishing, he stepped in front of Aki and bowed.

"Would you join me for this dance?"

"What? What dance?" asked Aki confused. Looking around she soon spotted the sextet and turning back to Ryosuke, she blushed and reached out for his hand. "Sure."

Chris smiled as the two made their way out onto the dance floor. Out of all the people here, they looked the most elegant and sophisticated. Although, he knew Aki had no training in formal dance styles, her natural balance and grace couple with that of Ryosuke allowed the two to practically glide across the floor. Vicky sidled up beside him. "Man they are so cute together," she gushed. Chris just smiled knowingly. The two Dark Horizons members watched the pair enjoy themselves for another twenty minutes before they slowed to take a break. Suddenly Chris saw Aki tense and try to back away from the dance floor. She almost made it when a voice boomed out her name from another part of the room. Ryosuke looked behind him and saw a tall man approaching. He had dark curly hair and was wearing an expensive Armani suit.

"It's okay Ryosuke, I'll handle this," Aki said before stepping between the two men. "Mr. Warrenton, what are you doing here?"

"Come on Aki, you know me well enough to call me Mark. As for why I'm here, well I heard you were coming and so I had to stop by," he said pulling her into his arms. "Besides, I've come to see if you are finished playing with the masses and have rethought my offer."

Aki glared at Mark, and quickly removed herself from his grasp. "You're drunk," she said with disgust smelling the liquor on his breath. "And you're making a scene."

"Am not. Come dance with me, I'll prove it," Mark replied grabbing her wrist.

Ryosuke narrowed his eyes in anger. "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced yet," he interrupted, "I'm Ryosuke Takahashi."

"Stay out of this," Aki hissed at him while breaking the hold on her arm.

"Marcus Warrenton the Fourth," he stated snidely looking at Ryosuke. "So Aki, this is who you're spending time with now?" he snorted. "Please. He is so middle-class."

"At least I know how to act in public unlike certain gentlemen," Ryosuke retorted.

"Ryosuke shut up," Aki snapped. "As for you Warrenton, if you come near me again, I will leak to the tabloids a story of your indiscretion five years ago."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Very well, if you're going to play like that. I will speak with you another time, mademoiselle," Mark said bowing in front of Aki before storming off.

"Thank you very much for your help Ryosuke," Aki said coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to speak with my team."

Ryosuke couldn't say anything as Aki walked away from him in anger. He didn't go after her, in fact he couldn't. He had no idea what just happened. How could he go from having one of the best moments of his life to Aki angry with him in the course of a few minutes? It was like his race with Takumi, everything was going according to plan until she blindsided him with an unexpected move. Somehow he made a mistake and for the life of him he couldn't figure out when.

"Gggahh! Of all the stubborn….."

"I take it that you couldn't figure out what the problem was?" Keisuke asked Alex the next day. Then he sighed. "Well if Aki won't tell you and Ryosuke won't tell me, how are we supposed to get them to work this out? Are you sure she didn't tell you anything?"

"Summing it up, she told me that it was nothing except that Mark guy getting on her nerves and that she's not angry or anything and Ryosuke didn't do anything so not to concern him with it, whatever it is, and that if I didn't stop butting in I'd be sorry. All this of course meaning, that it is something, the Mark guy has nothing to do with it, she is so lying about being angry and Ryosuke has something to do with it. And of course that if I continued asking her how she was doing that I'd wind up paying for food for the twins for the next month, among other things."

"Maybe Chris could try," Keisuke suggested.

"Oh hell no!" Chris shouted. "I am not getting involved. I mean I commend you guys in your efforts but getting entangled in this little domestic dispute is not the smartest move. I mean, Alex come on. You know how Aki gets when stuff like this happens. She goes all self righteous on us and it takes ages for her to come out of it."

"Yeah but normally we know what put her there in the first place," commented Alex. "I mean last night she was happily dancing with Ryosuke and then some dickhead comes by suddenly she's all pissed and practically orders us home. So I figure Ryosuke got all jealous or something, but that doesn't tell me why Aki's angry with Ryosuke. It just doesn't make sense."

"Actually it makes perfect sense, you two just don't have the right perspective," replied Chris. "Aki was just being a little too American."

/Could it be that simple/ Keisuke thought walking into his house. /I mean what Chris said sort of makes sense, but I just can't seem to see my brother misreading the situation like that. Maybe I should see if he has any other theories. I mean Alex and I might have the same problem later so it'd be good to have his view on things./ Keisuke knocked on the door before walking into his brother's room.

"Keisuke, if this is about Aki, I am not discussing it," Ryosuke stated without turning away from his computer.

"Actually this is about Alex." Ryosuke stopped typing and turned to face Keisuke with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, she is different from any of the other girls I've been out with. She doesn't care that I'm rich and she doesn't just sit back and let me make all the choices when we go out. But there are these times when we're out that something I do will make her look at me weird. Almost like she wants to ask what the hell I'm doing."

"Like when?"

"Most obviously when I go to open doors or pull out her chair when we go to a restaurant. She just looks at me strangely and to tell you the truth it's making me nervous."

Ryosuke smiled. "You don't have to worry, Keisuke. It's just a cultural difference. She grew up in a society that focussed so heavily on feminine equality that the mannerisms we have here are either considered a little old fashioned or as a means of insulting their pride. Alex seems to be pretty accommodating about that sort of thing. The only thing you'll have to remember is if you're in a situation where she decides to take charge, you should just let her……..shit. I said I didn't want to talk about Aki," Ryosuke glared at his brother.

"Hey bro, you were the one who brought her into the conversation. I was talking about Alex," Keisuke grinned. "But thanks for the input anyway. And since you've figured out the problem with Aki I think you should giver her a call."

Ryosuke watched as Keisuke left his room with a smug smile still on his face. /Alex has been a bad influence on him/ Ryosuke thought staring at the phone. /He's gotten way too sneaky for his own good. But he did have a point. I should apologize to Aki. The fact that our teams are collaborating over our personal lives is not a good sign./ Picking up the phone, Ryosuke dialled Aki's number. "Aki, it's Ryosuke. We need to talk."

To be continued …….


End file.
